Trials of the King's Lost Treasures
by TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I sets forth on a journey to stop the evil Merciless and become the next King of the Barbaric Tribes, but there are many foul horrors that lurk within the shadows; he will need allies in the form of his best friend and a Dragon Trapper who was always deceptive towards his Tribe. With both Toothless I and Wodensfang by his side, nothing will stop him!
1. The Journey Begins

In the Ancient Times far long before the rise of our heroes, before the age of Drayko Ryder; there was a massive and terrible war that was waged. The forces of the Hairy Hooligans and their fierce nemesis known as the Lava-Lout Tribe, the very beings who've enslaved both man and Dragonkind alike clashed out of their control for seemingly a eternity in their homeland of Scandinavia as it would appear to those who've know it like that way. But from this anger, this bloodlust and this madness of the war came forth the son of the Chief; whom was named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I for great disappointment of how he was nothing to be considered a warrior, but a death weight runt who was better off being a slave. He was neither strong nor beefy, the Lava-Lout Tribe emerged victorious over the Hairy Hooligans and exiled them out of their beloved home; threatening with years of torment and slavery should they return as they drove their nemesis out of their home, before indulging all with their power drunken brethren in celebration of feasts filled with food and glory as they were allied with the Romans who remained after their fatal battle that ended their great empire

Angered and blaming the young but defenseless Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I for their defeat and exile because of how he was born, but protected by his loving mother who would sacrifice herself in front of her husband who will not make him a slave; the Hairy Hooligans sailed to the west from their former home for days that became weekends, entering the Barbaric Archipelago before emerging from their eyes was a island that would serve to be their new home. Although now they had a home to live in this did not change the minds of the Vikings who disgraced him as a runt, tormented him with insults and to openly state their hatred against him. His father expressed disappointment in his son and deliberately refused to help him become one of them, for he could not learn to be a Viking and one he was not as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I showed no interest in becoming a Chief when the time of his departure approaches. Left with thoughts of forsakeness and with his mother leaving as her tolerance of her husband's actions was no more, he was targeted by his cousin and his bullies who became more of his nemesis than his rival; proclaiming to him that he will never rise above every Tribe in the Archipelago, further instating him into a life of despair. Though the Lava-Lout Tribe was victorious, they continued to attack but so have the Dragons who raided their livestock and ignited the very War that lasted for three hundred centuries of time

When Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I lived in his village within the Isle of Berk, he feared very little as his only friend was a skinny teenager but knowledgeable boy known as Fishlegs the Nameless; he sought out retribution only for his friend who deserved it and against those who were deemed evil like his cousin who relentlessly tortured his best friend, without a sign of feeling what he did was treasonous and hurtful. The cause of this very war that would go forth for three centuries was a Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus who was proclaimed and christened: Mercliess when the former King of the Barbaric Tribes formed his blood with him, only to later be betrayed by this brutus of a Devil who could never truly keep his word to anyone but to himself whom he selfishly considered loyal; he was not merciful in hunting down the king for months and upon taking the ruined soul who has scattered his treasures to ensure the rise of a much better ruler of the Archipelago than what he could ever be, he was tortured to madness before murdering him slowly as death was too kind of a action at first as he intended to send him into a overdrive of pain. The deceased King of the Barbaric Tribes became a example to all, and a special symbol by Merciless to those who might think to form their blood with him and become a ally in their time of his greatest need...

Deep within the shrouded but volcanic and smoking Lair of Merciless that was future island of the Bane of Queens and much later the benevolent Green Death, the Devil Among The Men as the treacherous beast was called by mankind who has foreseen their attempts to avenge their fallen kingdom was haunted by dreams and horribly tormented with bleeding scars of the future; the Seahyrdramus Tidalmus Maximus had begun to foresee the future of his own downfall from where the day would come, that he will be slain by the human boy of the Tribe and a rising king who will emerge victorious in the Trials of the King's Lost Treasures was named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I

His slumbering struggles and restless nights continued for months on end as he was young and not alike many other Hooligan Vikings upon Berk, with his curiosity however he was not afraid to be brave nor adventurous; his sword was drawn before him and a great battle waged on with him ripping through the scales of his very dark emerald and deep olive green blood that turned to a very dark crimson and deep maroon color like all of the other Dragons of The Hidden World from where they all came from that he commanded. He could not feast, he could not hunt and he could not sleep in peace as his fear continued growing; was this the price he pays for breaking his bloodbond with the deceased king? No, this will not be the end of him but if he will survive to conquer the Barbaric Archipelago; this rising warrior must be stopped from succeeding the trials and must be killed by him and him alone, no one else as his fate can be altered, formed together like chunks among clay into the path that he set before himself in his mind. This and with no interference by whatever allies this boy has gathered on his journey ahead will be his end, it is time for the age of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I to die; there are no substitutions if he is to alter his fate

A new rain of rays of the sun rises above the horizon in the dawn of the Archipelago, now it's time to begin his journey to alter his fate as he sent his Dragons out onto the village that rests on the soft breezing grass of the Isle of Berk; he was now alone as he felt that they could show resistance to these dreams that foretold what was to become of him. In this instance without hesitation and without a moment to spare as he will not allow himself to be sealed, he called forth his servant to meet with him face to face as the extinction of all humans who live in the Archipelago will not be denied

"Wodensfang, I summon you to me at this moment and instant" He called out as the member of his species and second in command flew over to the platform where he overlooked whoever he called. The massive Seahydramus got low enough to speak with him just as begun to speak

"You ask of my presence, Merciless?" Wodensfang asked as he landed and stood bipedally. He was a small Dragon with gingerbread brown scales and a arrow tipped tail, his horizontal line underbelly and membrane of his wings were both a flaxen yellow color; with bronze spikes that went out and backwards as his eyes were a shamrock green color with black pupils. He had a curved nasal horn that went towards his face with two shepherd ears that went forwards but also went down a little bit, also having two whisker protrusions on the back of his head that flowed about in the wind and dangled when standing. Finally, he may have been a very ancient Dragon but he was a kind lad and he was willing to put a end to this madness of this War that had to end right now

"I have begun to foresee the future from the many months passed that has told me in the restless nights as I dream, that there comes a time when a young, brave and adventurous boy would arrive here at my Lair and kill me from where I stand; he will not be alone but he will face me by himself. He is among the Hairy Hooligans Tribe on the Isle of Berk and is the cause of the future that I fear may come, but fate can be altered and I will see to it that the boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I stands no longer. I ask of you to fly out towards the island where no one will witness what you are about to do, and kill him as this will be a simple task for you to execute and soon; the Archipelago would belong to us at it's very mercy, for we Dragons of The Hidden World will prevail and are superior to them" Merciless explained before he ordered, with Wodensfang nodding against his own judgement

"This evil he has brought to you will be done right away" Wodensfang understood before he left the Lair of Merciless, with him calling out to him as he did

"Go forth and beware the people who reside there, may you return bathed in the remains of this fallen Redblood!" Merciless warned before wishing him the greatest of all he had to offer on this execution task, with him not knowing and understanding his true intentions to see the extinction of the Vikings in this Archipelago

Wodensfang was not the one to kill someone let alone a boy who was young and could not stand to have the resistance to not fall to his bleeding injuries, but he could not let himself deny what Merciless asked of him as it was true that these months had him consumed with fear of his death in the future; but when he returned to focusing on his task and nothing else, his heart began to doubt if he was doing what needed to be done to end this war and if who he was going to kill really deserved it

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I could do no wrong from the many commentaries of the Vikings of his Tribe he had heard from in the raids that he had participated in. They called him a runt, a weak fool who could never prove to his father that he was the son of a Chief; but even worse he was called a son whose father was always disappointed in him and a mother who left him behind, after all those years that she cared for him

They were using this to torture the boy and they were rudely but continuously reminding him without end that he caused them to lose their homeland of Scandiavia, is this the boy who was destined to kill Merciless in the future that his dreams foretold to him? How could he be since he must not suffer anymore, perhaps he can help end it all and soothe him of his pain; he can be the one to deliver him his cries of relief, Valhalla beckons him to join it's glorious golden halls with Odin, Thor and Loki waiting for his arrival

But as the servant of Merciless flew through and high in the skies appearing over where he needed to go: the Isle of Berk where a raid that was resulting within a draw, he descended into the timberlands to find his target whom Merciless wanted dead. But his doubting heart made him reconsider and his focus was blinded by his frailing scales that listened to what he believed was the rightful thing to do, telling him that Merciless was the real evil behind everything that was transpiring and that what he thought was right; he must defy against the orders of this threat lest the Archipelago's warriors be slaughtered like animals by his desire to conquer this land whose king was murdered by him

He was about to make his departure when thanks to his focus blinding him, he slammed into the trees of the timberlands and crashed into the branches; ripping scars that bathed his scales and even the membrane of his very wings as he could still fly even with holes, but the wounds caused him great pain that left him hanging over the sharp tree branches that were a splintering break away from falling onto the foundations of the earth

There was no one to help him now and he was left to die, cascading sorrow finally left his eyes and streamed down onto his scales before drenching the foundations of the earth on the ground from above where he hung from; he knew that his real enemy was Merciless and he could no longer continue following the task he has been given, all he was now is nothing more but a frightened and lost hatchling without a father and without a mother. Alone by himself as the raid was halfway until it concluded, he will not die by his wounds but rather by his own guilt for what he was tasked with; to kill a innocent boy who shared the same fate with him, now he's going to die by Merciless just as he was going to die by this trap he felt that was his punishment for not stopping this war sooner than he intended to

Approaching within the timberlands came the innocence of the boy to whom Wodensfang looked up to see, it was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I who looked like his descendant 300 Years later as he wore his warm furry brown vest and an ancient creamy oat tan tunic that appeared to be ripped with two parallel straps on both elbows and matching braces on his wrists. He had a belt whose medium sized edges were a dark brown while the middle thick one was a lighter color, having a small belt buckle that depicted the Hairy Hooligans Tribe crest; while his scaly pants were a dark olive and so were his boots that had brown furry edges. His reddish auburn hair although short covered his ears regardless and he was taller than his father's waist, he was skilled in sword fighting; while his face had some freckles going across but not too many. Finally, he wielded the exact Silver Knife that his descendants did in the future; shining ever so brightly and wielding it like a real sword for fast strikes and unpredictable stabs, not to mention he also had medical supplies on him to treat any of his scars and bruises that his cousin deliberately caused

He did not go and fall upon blind eyes nor deaf ears however as Wodensfang continued lamenting his fate when Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I proceeded to gather some leaves below where he hung over from, fewer tears were shed as they dripped down onto the leafy piles formed into a large one for a soft landning; although even less of his lacerations and very little bruises spilled out and left imprinting streams of his darkblood on their multiple surfaces

Nothing was hidden in the leaves as there were no rocks nor twigs laying about as that would made it less comfortable to break a fall, especially the former. Wodensfang did not see boy anywhere but was startled when he was found picking him up from the branch as he removed the sharp splinters in his wings and slowly took out any limb that was stabbed in his scales and wings. He got down from the tree a little bit before he dropped him down into the leafy pile while the boy finally snapped the branch he hung over from before throwing it to the side, dropping down afterwards as he approached the fallen brown Dragon; who only whimpered and shied away from him, still guilty of having to kill the one who was now his savior; even speaking weakly not from under his breath but from his own regrets

"I... am so sorry my young child, it did not have to end this way for you; I wanted no part in-" He was silenced by the young boy who began to speak with a heavily thick Norse accent that although sounded powerful and hoarse, was also soft and soothing to the ears of him

"You have done me no wrong, there is nothing for you to apologize to me for; it's me who has to in front of my father who calls himself Arvidsmund the Fallacious, my mother was the only one who loved me unlike him. That title was not given to him by his father at birth, it's a bad name I gave him for being disappointed in me but favoring my nemesis for being what he should've had in terms of appearance; nothing else matters to him" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I explained as he stroked Wodensfang's scales, wiping away the blood that bleeds from the branches he was too blinded by his focus to avoid

"How could you be forgiving after I was sent to execute you by order of Merciless? All I ask for now is to be left in-" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I smeared away the flowing tears from his eyes as Wodensfang buried his face into his tunic, ashamed for what he was doing and not able to finish what he asked to do

"No more and no less tears will be shed for a fallen Dragon like you, come with me now and I will find a place to keep you out of the claws of this Merciless you speak very lowly of, he will be your master no more for as long as I live. You will be my friend and nothing more below that, do you understand now?" He asked as Wodensfang was trembling in the cold of the morning, still not willing to speak to him

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I carried him further into the timberlands within the Isle of Berk, smoothly treading through the rough terrain of the environment all around him; covered in the darkness of the rooftop trees that would hide all sneaky Dragons who landed here with no evidence to the patrols who were occasionally sent here that they were ever lurking on the island itself. Seeing a deep path to the far diagonal right that was shrouded by drooping vines that overhung from the top, he looked back to make sure he was not being followed in this forbidden path before entering through. It was a steep one of course but there were disc shaped stones imprinted and dug into the ground, with half lumber also carved into it as they were laid out like a stairway; this was a place that was closed off and Vikings would never go inside as they merely cowards after their exile to the Archipelago. The Lava-Lout Tribe will pay for this one day but for now he has other plans in mind

He came down the staircase laid down for him that had some added railings with growing moss and vines on it of course to add to the beauty of the ancient past they lived in, going onwards forth and deeper into the secluded timberlands of Berk. Where the poor and distraughtful Wodensfang, whose face was buried into the young boy's chest and kept sniveling in his weak and pitiful sympathy he had taken on for having to kill this boy was being taken to; he did not know. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I reached an fearsome wall before them and opened the entrance to the hidden but secluded Cove, where he climbed his way down the rocks in front of the lake and made his way over to the other side where it was still the morning and the raid did not relent

It was then that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I brought out his medical supplies he used for healing his wounds, seeing that Wodensfang's scales had healed themselves of some of the scars from the timberland's branches; impressive as he never knew about their fast healing abilities. Looks like his wings were only major scars to deal with now as the ones on his scales were minor injuries, he laid him down on the soft grass where there were tiny sprinkles of his darkblood staining the ground; but nothing serious for him to handle as all he's doing here is sewing in the holes within the membrane of his wings with some stitches, once that's done all he has to do is wait for his fast healing abilities to take place as what he's applied to him wouldn't be there forever. They'll be removed soon once a few days have passed, Wodensfang however would surely be hungry while his healing abilities took their time for his wings to mend together

Being a son who had no interest in being a Chieftain when his father passed away but always disregarded what Arvidsmund wanted him to do and what he expected of him, he happened to have taken a bunch of fishes from the down the docks as he laid it near his friend for him should he become hungry; which Wodensfang felt hesitant to accept this offer from the boy

"You are doing too much for me, I shouldn't deserve this kindness from you" Wodensfang turned to face away from him

"Your recovery is all I focus on my friend if you have a name that is, I must go for now but we will meet when your wings are mended; I won't let you be stripped of your flight should you choose to make your departure. That is one thing that I will not stop you from doing, but I am all that I am; don't think of me as your hero, the reason is that you shouldn't for someone like a runt and a dead weight to the Tribe like the Vikings of my home call me" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I's soothing voice told him as he got up from standing on his right knee

"The name I go by is Wodensfang young teen, but I know who you are and what lies that Merciless told me. You're a brave and adventurous Viking unlike the others in this Tribe where you can leave, but you choose to stay behind; is there no other home out there?" Wodensfang introduced himself and asked why he would stay here

"There's no sanctuary for me outside the Isle of Berk, this is my home and I live with my father; no one else is left to take care of me since my mother left to adventure on her own, she left because of him. She was the only one who could love me for what I was since she knows that I can be a better warrior than what her husband thinks..."

"You're a brave and adventurous young lad, make no mistake that it's not you who's the hero but someone else like your cousin who is arrogant and selfish; there's no one else than you with such passion and ability to understand me" Wodensfang mentioned at the end

"That's because it was always a trait of mine and so was sword fighting along with speaking several languages like French, Italian and unfortunately Latin as the Romans intend to force us into slavery with the Lava-Lout Tribe. Other strengths is my intelligence and eyesight since I can track moving objects well. This matters not to the Vikings thanks to my inabilities to yell and have as much charisma to lead, all my father ever calls me is inferior along with best friend and my tendency to treat the Dragons that we captured for our own uses like spoiled pets" He looked back on the years that he's lived in hell since he was just a toddler when they were exiled to the Archipelago, now he's a young teen

"You are a scholar and tamer, from what my comrades say about you is that by nature you take your time in cataloging many different species of us and recording what we've spoken; I've come to believe you've written several books as well. But I have yet to explain Merciless and his dreams: when he first feared them he couldn't eat, sleep nor focus too well and would always awaken feeling disturbed; he always felt like he's seen phantoms that he could only see before him, no one else can see them. It's true that fate can be altered but it's not to HIS cause, it's to you" Wodensfang explained

"When did these dreams start to happen?" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I asked him

"It was a long time many months and moons ago in fact, and when they did happen the oracle whom I brought to his lair under his command foretold that he would be confronted and fall by the hands of a rising hero who deserves to be the rightful King; the Archipelago was once ruled by one before Merciless broken his bloodbond and betrayed him since he was never the one to keep his word to anyone but to himself. Once I've recovered, you'll more since I've kept you here for long enough because of me; will I see you again?" Wodensfang asked, not wanting to leave him when he returned to the Lair of Merciless since he begins to have thoughts of betrayal towards his former master lurking in his mind

"We will meet again in two days and if I am not right, then I will return and be by your side until your wings have holes no more. I told you before that I will not let you be stripped of your flight, it's not too late for us to assure that you're well enough to take back to the skies" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I stroked Wodensfang's back before taking his leave through the second entrance on ground level, with the brown scaled Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus looking onwards with a hopeful smile on his face

A illusion of him depicted as a Night Fury and the benevolent boy who has shown him such unseen kindness from the hands of a Viking, wearing modern Berkian attire of the Viking age appeared for a few splintering moments; before fading away as this was not a mirage but the future that was to come. He knew that this shown to him will happen again with a much sinister but justified purpose, as it begins and ends with the fall of a Tribe. The Norns of the Norse Pantheon decreed such fate to happen once more

The raid ended with the attacking Dragons returning back to the Lair of Merciless and with the rest of the day ahead of him, he decided to take this time and go over to Fishlegs' house since he's not going back to his; who in the hell would ever think that the laws of a Viking would be more important than him being the son of a Chief? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I made his way to his best friend's house within the village, where his mother happened to open the door for him; no matter how vicious that his ancestors were being that they were Dragon Hunters founded by the disowned and disgraced Ingar Ingerman, his mother was kind to the boy as he let him enter inside before closing it

Fishlegs the Nameless was thin and skinny but no less knowledgeable, wearing glasses due to his nemesis giving him a double black eye which made it hard for him to see anything without them. He wore a furry tunic with a scaly vest that came from the Dragons that he and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I loved to study together, with dark brown pants that kept him warm; wearing some sandals that covered his feet and went upwards to his calves. He saw his best friend and went to greet him, showing off what he discovered about the history behind the Archipelago they lived in; it wasn't too much to tell but there were definitely some things that he might learn more from Wodesnfang in the meantime

As the two days of his absence passed Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I felt that it was time to go see Wodensfang once again, but before he left it was then that Fishlegs wanted to give him a gift as part of their friendship. It was a chain necklace that had two large crustacean claws of a lobster that was hollowed inside, they were decorative and it may not have been anything of worth or something special; but he felt like this was meant to belong to his best friend, which he happily accepted. "Thank you my friend, this will give me more than what I need on a long and excruciating journey should I ever choose to go out into sea" He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder as he exited outside of his house and began to make his way into the timberlands

HTTYD

Returning to the path of the timberlands on his way back to the Cove, he approached the entrance but happened to encounter what looked like a Common Garden Dragon but there were too many differences to tell which species it was; for one instance though it was clear that the species he was thinking of did not appear fangless, did not have whiskers and did not have webbed claws nor talons and neither did they have tailfins like a Night Fury would. But no individual of any species looked the same and they're are always different, with distinct traits like the one before him now. He'd realized that it was the same individual he found a day ago and fed him as well, he'd forgotten when he was about to check up on Wodensfang and it looks like he's now got a new companion. This species climbed up onto his tunic and went into his vest as he favorited his cozy place. A day ago he happened to find him hungry and decided to feed him, which easily earned his trust and allowed him to sleep inside of his vest; even giving him a name of his own: Toothless due to being fangless as he was quite shy around him, nevertheless he grew to form a bond with him even if it's just been a single day since they've met. The young teen continued into the Cove where he found Wodensfang awaiting for him and perked up once he saw him approaching

"I knew you would return soon, who is the gummy one resting in your vest? He seems to like living in there alot" Wodensfang asked him as Toothless came out of hiding

"Aye and I would like you to meet Toothless, I assume him to be a Common Garden which my father would consider inferior like me; but I found him in a cave when I told Fishlegs and the both of us agreed to refer him to a Toothless Daydream who was a offspring of a powerful lord who was named King Daggerfang. He wasn't enraged and this lad took the legend to heart, claiming it to be true" He let Wodensfang come up close and saw that his wings were actually more than mended as the stitches were removed, the membrane of his wings had no holes in them. It was then that Toothless I came out from his vest and revealed himself to the brown Dragon

Toothless I, the young and fangless Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus was the size of a slightly bigger Terrible Terror with a forest green color to his scales while there was a dark banana yellow underbelly that had a tint that made it more of a lime green color with faint horizontal lines that went from the bottom of his head to his tail, his wings on the other hand had a cherry to garnet red color on the membrane; there was also red membrane on the back of both his claws and talons, but they appeared to be webbed like how the Speed Stingers will be as they evolve in the future. His muzzle also had the dark banana yellow with a lime green tint color, with some whiskers that dangled about and flowed in the wind. There a twin pair of spikes that went backwards on his head like a spiky haircut, also going along the tail where some spines that all shared the same color as his scales; his ears were also the same as his wings as well. A trio of upwards pointed salamander orange spikes were found on the front of his claws, with his pupiless eyes being a beige to eggnog tan color. His tail also featured a arrow tip with some red colored tailfins, while his reared back crystal horns were a green color. Finally, the young lad was capable of speaking Dragonese but rarely stuttered when speaking the first letter of what he was going to say and always rested within Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I's vest

"This is no Daydream I assure you, he's a young Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus like me and Merciless is a much bigger and older one than you think; but if anyone found out that he was like the both of us then they will enslave him. I agree that we shall refer him to a Daydream to all who ask for his species until there are allies we find that we may trust to tell him who he really is. Do you understand, Toothless?" Wodensfang asked him

"Y-yes of course I do, he told me about your name and what happened" Toothless spoke with a youthful voice of a late teenager, although it sounded silent but clear as he had a playful and brave demeanor; not wanting to back down from a fight when his friends needed him the most

"Now that you have recovered and we've all met each other, I believe it's time that I teach you how to understand and speak Norse; take it as a gift from me for understanding what I really was inside that my father would never do the same" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I offered as Wodensfang pleasantly agreed with enthusiasm, standing up to speak to him

"I've not forgotten the debt I owe you for saving me from those branches and you could've left me to die, but you choose your independence to heal me back to health over leaving someone like me who has betrayed his master to die. I wish to teach you Dragonese in return since you understand it, but to speak the language of us is what I intend for you; but... that's not enough now is it? No there's more that I got to do for you if this debt is repaid in full, tell me have you ever seen a Silver Phantom before? There's a female friend I know of, she is the one who'll be your Dragon to explore the Archipelago!" Wodensfang proclaimed

"Then if anyone comes across to stand in our way, then no one will be a match against my Silver Knife since they're dealing with a blacksmith who's ready to take over after the previous blacksmith's death!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I brought out his Silver Knife and looked proudly into it's shining blade

"Now where has my mind been drifting off to? You will need a sword to defend yourself with if Merciless knows that you live and sends his Dragons after you, but I know the weapon that I can bring to you; I would consider you bringing the Cursed Diamond of Extinction to you as a final gift from me, but the deceased king has hidden it well and the map to lies inside within the compartment of the sword. However, it's location is also hidden and the secret to discovering was not told by the king himself; he kept many secrets to himself even from his own people, there's not much that I could find about him and perhaps that's for the best but that alone made him a bit more disturbing. Nevertheless he was a benevolent ruler" Wodensfang told them more about the deceased king before remembering that he needed a sword to defend himself

"The Cursed Diamond of Extinction?" That alone made him feel uneasy about the name

"It has the power to send all Dragons to the edge of extinction hence the name, one of the twin Dragons inside is suffering from a disease and surrounded themselves in an amber cocoon; if the jewel was broken than it's powers of causing death by pandemic would be unleashed. We cannot let it be used in the hands of the one who seeks to use it for evil purposes" Wodensfang recalled it's powers and how dangerous the jewel was before Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I declared this:

"Then I will NEVER use this evil jewel to enslave both man and Dragonkind, I will have to burn it alight on my funeral pyre so no one may ever use it's powers; but I will not hesitate in the splitting moments of this war to threaten Merciless unless he submits into exile. Wodensfang, I give you more than my word but there's just one final thing that I must do in order to not only seal our fellowship to set off to stop Merciless; but to also prove to my father and Tribe that they were wrong, I am a hero and I am the rightful King of the Barbaric Tribes that you call me. I require your darkblood and the ashes from that firepit" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I removed his upper tunic and brought out his Silver Knife

Wodensfang perked up and felt his brown scales drain from that request as Toothless I stood up, feeling weak in the talons on the grass he stood on before there was the sound of what sounded like sizzling as if something was being fried with rising steam at first before fading into a deep sound of water slowly splashing to the ground; a darker color radius formed in front of his underbelly and all around as he covered himself with his claws. "You feeling alright there, Toothless?" Wodensfang asked him with a trembling tone in his voice but he did not respond, being covered by his right wing as he stood by his side when Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I came towards them with his Silver Knife

The shining blade of the Silver Knife that shoned brilliantly in the rays of the sun within the Cove lightly stroked upon their scales, painlessly ripping a scar with their darkblood that was bleeding out into a bowl; filled from halfway to mostly near full before he took it away from them, stroking them both afterwards and letting them enjoy their relief as they had nothing to worry about. Their scales healed afterwards and their friend took the bowl to the firepit where the cracking and snapping burning ashes that were set alight continued their blazing flames that sprouted about; he gathered a balanced amount of ashes he dumped into the bowl filled with darkblood. He mixed them both together as he needed to brand himself with a tribal sign that depicts both Human and Dragonkind united, as it would be what the deceased king wanted but failed when Merciless betrayed and broken his bloodbond with him. He let it cook for a few moments as he stroked his Silver Knife onto his forehead and let his blood spill out into the mixture, forming his blood with the others and as soon as he was finished mixing everything in; he removed his upper tunic before dipping his fist into the bowl, branding the smoking and painfully burning tattoo onto his upper chest, searing onto his flesh as he formed the symbol that he liked to call the: "Mark of the Dragon" for now until he finds a different name to rechristen it

The Mark of the Dragon was a thick body serpent like Dragon curved into the shape of a slightly squished "S" with the fang baring head having slits for it's green eyes, it's underbelly of course was horizontally ribbed from the neck all the way down to the tail that looked like a multi-branched Tailfin fusion between a Night Fury and a Stormcutter. There were three fang curved spikes going backwards down towards it's back, while the beast itself was unleashing a flaring stream of sharply bladed like smoky flames that curved upwards with trails following from behind. It's wing on the back was also curving into the shape of the body and also curved outward to show it's membrane, with it's lower wing tips being curled into each other; as it's tail also had two more fanged spikes curving backwards. It's claws and talons were found close to it's body, with it's right leg raised and it's left leg going along it's body. Finally, there were dried claw streaks that went upwards towards his left shoulder and towards the bottom of his right hip; it's details also featured some scars on it's body as well and the size of the mark was large enough to be seen by his allies, but small enough to be hidden from others as this was a tattoo that just couldn't be removed

"With this liberation branded onto me, this will be known to all as a sign of man and Dragonkind united by the King of the Barbaric Tribes. If any of my future descendants break and reject the Mark of the Dragon and forbiddingly change it's meaning to that of something to be ashamed of by all tribes and exile the marked ones to slavery, then they will know my anger and disappointment in them for what they've done. Their time of ruling the Archipelago will come to a end when the death of a heir is sealed by what fate decrees, but the king who murders him will know what he has done and will exile himself out of the monster he has become robbed of his humanity; while his kingdom falls and all who remain will be freed from their slavery, the war will continue once more..." Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I decreed sadly at the end as he felt like that there was going to be a treacherous descendant who would reject his ways of uniting man and Dragonkind together, even shedding a single tear onto the ground

After all of that was done with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and Wodensfang began to teach each other their respective languages over the next few hours, slowly learning and mastering the individual terms with better knowledge of what they've learned; as the time went on the latter grew closer to him along with Toothless I, they were secretly brought into the village as Fishlegs the Nameless saw them for the first time and agreed to go on their journey to stop Merciless from seeking his best friend's death to alter his fate. Wodensfang did leave them both as he flew off from Berk and back to the Lair of Merciless, assuring him that he was alive and lied to him about killing Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I which he praised him for his work in executing the young boy. Now he can rest peacefully knowing that he won't be able to kill him now, and sleep he did as Wodensfang took this opportunity to steal the sword from in the pit of fire guarded by him before leaving without a sound; returning back to the Cove at Berk to present the blade to his new friend. This is what the sword looked like:

Endeavor, the Dragon Blade was a ancient sword that was given to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I by Wodensfang after stealing it from the Lair of Merciless. The handle of this sword was wrapped in black ribbed leather that would come to be known in the future as Draconian Leather, being extremely tight, strong and durable as the pommel featured an large emerald stone while the black rim was medium to small; featuring the one and only Mark of the Dragon within that was scrawled in the darkblood of the Dragons. The crossguard featured an Night Fury flying upwards with it's wings spanned out upwards like a horseshoe, although it's body was facing forwards with it's retractable fangs showing as the beast itself featured some more emerald stones and green highlights. The long blade of the sword that was as long as the future flaming sword Phoenixripper that Mikekolt wielded also sported green highlights that went up halfway, featuring many of the engraved tribal markings of Dragons that were smeared diagonally upwards to the right; all on a beautifully shining silver blade. Finally, there was no filler and very little stains of darkblood that were dried as there was a message written in the compartment of the pommel within

While Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I was taking more than a few swings of the new blade he was gifted with to correspond for his fantastic ability for fighting with a sword, Wodensfang flew off once again to find and bestow him the loyal Silver Phantom that he was friends with as she wouldn't betray Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I in any kind of way; he happened to find her hunting in the sea for some fish as breakfast was served to her at last when she caught a icelandic cod. Wodensfang perched upon a nearby branch and waited until she was done to speak to her, which went on for a few moments before she was finished; it wasn't until then that she happened to notice his presence. Spearmist as she was named believed like all the others that he was killed and done for since he wasn't seen for days, but Wodensfang soothed her of any worries if she had any to begin with before going on to speak about his experience with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I. He told her everything about what he told him about himself, his abilities and the good inside of his heart; especially when he told her about the tattoo he branded himself with and declared that he would never use the Cursed Diamond for evil purposes, she listened in on everything he was telling her. Believing every word he spoke since he was not the one to lie

Although when he mentioned that he stole the sword from the Lair of Merciless she did not seem to understand at first, but she happened to ask that if he really betrayed him and stole the sword; where he did he take to and who did he give to? Wodensfang may have told her the events that happened but he didn't reveal his savior's true appearance, now was the time to tell her about the boy who would become the new King of the Barbaric Tribes; and tell her he did as he began to reveal what he did not tell her about: "The savior I've mentioned is not one of our own kind, he is a human as I've hinted towards when I spoke about him; the sword I have rightfully taken has been given to him as a act of repayment for what he did for me. He needed something that can help him reclaim the King's Lost Treasures, but he cannot do this without your help; what you decide is-" He was stopped when his friend nodded in response

Wodensfang thanked his friend before flying back to Berk where he surprised Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I with his new ally to bond with and ride upon, it was time for him to begin his journey right here and right now; this is what she looked like:

Spearmist was a Silver Phantom who resembled a Typhoomerang and Timberjack albeit with a shorter snout and longer horns, with a thin neck; broad wings and a small head, along with a row of small spines that ran down her neck to the tip of her tail. Her scales were all in a violet tone and silver color, with the blue glow radiating off as true to her name she appeared to be a ghostly kind of Dragon. Her wings had a unique shape as the bones branched into distinct diamond shaped holes completed with a thin and pointed spaded tip. Her species can soar high above the clouds and camouflage perfectly with the sky, flying at extremely high altitudes and match the Omega Primal Night Fury in terms of flight; her firepower happened to be a lovely and lethal shot of bright cyan colored explosive bolts, with her other abilities even saying that she could produce electricity as well. It was also noted that females had a single horn that sprouted from their nuzzle and both genders appeared to glow and reflect light, by shoning brighter like the moon; having excellent sight, hearing and scents of smell. Her underbelly was horizontally lined down to her tail and could stand bipedally from her talons, with both of her claws shooting outwards since they were half the length of a Monstrous Nightmare's talons. Finally, she sported a pre-equipped saddle on her back and her personality was very loyal as well as gentle and soft spoken; with confidence in herself but she doesn't tend to speak as she preferred to listen, specifically she was a mute

"She's beautiful, thanks Wodensfang" He hugged the brown scaled Dragon after he told him her name, it was the first time since his mother was around that he's felt comfortable with someone. Toothless I stroked the back of his neck underneath his hair and reminded him about what he found in the hidden compartment within Endeavor's pommel, to which Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I perked up and brought out his new sword; flipping the pommel to the other side and having a message slip out, all of them gathered about to read what was written. The message reads:

**_The time of the Dragons and the extinction of mankind within the Archipelago approaches in this War that is still young to be stopped, now there is only a King who can save you and unite both worlds that are about to become one thanks to the one who will be known as the Champion of All Who Stands Above Them_**

_You will know who he is thanks to the King's Lost Treasures listed below you:_

**_A fangless Dragon who is more than what meets the eye_**

**_My sword that I wield and use to slay all who reject my benevolence I offer to them in favor of the bloodscathing powerhouse of War_**

**_A Shield taken from the many Centurions of the Romans that were killed by yours truly_**

**_An Arrow from the land that is a illusion to the West forged from the native tribes who lived there together with the Mayans and Aztecs_**

**_The stone of heart that beats as one with the love of a mother_**

**_The key that will open and reveal those who have nothing to hide behind their locks_**

**_The all-knowing compass that will serve and become vital to these trials_**

**_The throne that will be stained with my blood and the one of the heir who will be slain in the future when a malevolent king is born_**

**_The crown of all who has fallen and all who remains_**

**_Finally there is the best of all, a cursed diamond that will save all men and Dragonkind alike_**

**_The Trials of the King's Lost Treasures is about to begin now, seek out these treasures and do not make the same mistake I have done from long ago; should you become the next king I ask of you to not enslave both worlds and force them into preforming your selfish desires. The fury of the previous and benevolent king will rain down upon you soon, should you be one who is evil at heart. Merciless does not keep his own part of his word to those who might think to form their blood with him..._**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, burdened by his fate to seek the approval of his father he viciously called Arvidsmund the Fallacious and his destiny to put a end to become the rightful king and stop Merciless, knew what he had to do next; with the determination to save the Archipelago by completing the Trials of the King's Lost Treasure and the resolve to send him down to his eternal resting place below damnation once and for all, it was here that his journey begins as he looked back at his new friends one last time nodding before heading out of the Cove and back to the village to see his friend. All he had ever wanted from the father who blamed him for the loss of their main home will now become what he asked for, the time of his torment from the Villagers ends here and the time of his greatest journey that he was fated to alter history begins now...

* * *

LIST OF THE KING'S LOST TREASURES: I am not hiding anything since you all know what the treasures are thanks to the Books on the HTTYD Wiki, I've taken the liberty of changing the names to make them sound less horrific in terms of quality; the firesuit and the highest award is also featured here

Toothless I, the young and fangless Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus was the size of a slightly bigger Terrible Terror with a forest green color to his scales while there was a dark banana yellow underbelly that had a tint that made it more of a lime green color with faint horizontal lines that went from the bottom of his head to his tail, his wings on the other hand had a cherry to garnet red color on the membrane; there was also red membrane on the back of both his claws and talons, but they appeared to be webbed like how the Speed Stingers will be as they evolve in the future. His muzzle also had the dark banana yellow with a lime green tint color, with some whiskers that dangled about and flowed in the wind. There a twin pair of spikes that went backwards on his head like a spiky haircut, also going along the tail where some spines that all shared the same color as his scales; his ears were also the same as his wings as well. A trio of upwards pointed salamander orange spikes were found on the front of his claws, with his pupiless eyes being a beige to eggnog tan color. His tail also featured a arrow tip with some red colored tailfins, while his reared back crystal horns were a green color. Finally, the young lad was capable of speaking Dragonese but rarely stuttered when speaking the first letter of what he was going to say and always rested within Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I's vest

Endeavor, the Dragon Blade was a ancient sword that was given to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I by Wodensfang after stealing it from the Lair of Merciless. The handle of this sword was wrapped in black ribbed leather that would come to be known in the future as Draconian Leather, being extremely tight, strong and durable as the pommel featured an large emerald stone while the black rim was medium to small; featuring the one and only Mark of the Dragon within that was scrawled in the darkblood of the Dragons. The crossguard featured an Night Fury flying upwards with it's wings spanned out upwards like a horseshoe, although it's body was facing forwards with it's retractable fangs showing as the beast itself featured some more emerald stones and green highlights. The long blade of the sword that was as long as the future flaming sword Phoenixripper that Mikekolt wielded also sported green highlights that went up halfway, featuring many of the engraved tribal markings of Dragons that were smeared diagonally upwards to the right; all on a beautifully shining silver blade. Finally, there was no filler and very little stains of darkblood that were dried as there was a message written in the compartment of the pommel within

The Shield of Centurion was a large wankel shield that had diagonal edges on the bottom, being a shiny golden color with a bronze tint; as there was no round boss in the middle that would not make it look so good to look at. There were four wings all pointed upwards and downwards like a crescent moon with zigzag arrows on the sides and a straight arrow in the middle both going up and down, there were of course some olive wreaths on the corners and a large eagle of Jupiter that had it's magnificent wings spanned out to the sides and extended it's talons to the lower corners; all with a age ribbon banner that spelled out SPQR in the Trajan Bold font. Finally, it was very light to wield and it provided the greatest defense that he and Toothless I could ever ask for

The Arrow from the Northern America was exactly what it says as the shaft itself was slightly thick with some scorch marks on many places, with the long twin fletches being made from the feathers of a Thunderbird that many tribes of the land or as he would call it the New World worship. The tip of the arrow was not only sharpened and deadly like the future Owl Gut Tribe's, Draconia's and the Dragon Hunter Elite's Volcanripper Metal arrows that they would use; but it was also dipped and oxidized in the medical vegetable that no one dared to name which was of course the potato, which had forever made the man immune to the poison and toxins of a venomous Dragon. There were of course two strings with three beads that had sparrow feathers dangling from the bottom, wrapped around the lower half of the shaft itself; also growing with the vegetable itself from within. Finally, the reason it was feared to be named was due to the misconception of bad luck and that the land that was called non existent was located on the far west outside of the Archipelago; to which Hiccup I decided to make multitudes of arrows that he would not run out at all and still be crowned as the rightful and true King, and no this action does not count against the trials since there's got to at least be one arrow with him

The Heart of Ruby was a golden bracer on the arms that was made to be designed in the likeness of Toothless I, coiling around as the actual gemstone was found with the eyes. Shining brilliantly in the untamed metallic golden color with a light bronze tint, also having designed a pair to be worn on both arms with at least two halves of the ruby itself. Finally, this provided defense as well and it was a gift from his mother as she wanted him to be the rightful King and prove himself in front of his own father that both man and Dragonkind can be united together as one powerful force that no one would ever dare to rise up against

The Aztec Key of Locked Doors was a large key that had the unique ability to unlock every locks as there was no place to hide behind anything, being unbreakable as well as this cannot be destroyed by wear and tear. It featured an thick round medallion on the top that had two parallel lines being surrounded by the thicker circle, with a diamond on the bottom and two sharp spears curved upwards and downwards towards the circle and the shaft; which of course was imprinted with skulls of the Aztecs and Mayans. The teeth of the key looked like small dining chairs with arm rests, but the key itself was slightly large and thicker than any other key. Finally, how this ability is shown may be unknown but even the traps and imprisonment will not be safe from being unlocked by this absolutely vital Lost Treasure

The Ticking Compass was outlined with a thick striped round rim with the head of a Night Fury on the top whose neck had a studded choker around, connected to a shackle as rope mainly wears out and even rips itself apart before breaking. In the mid rim there was a line of tiger stripes that always point upwards and stood atop the inner rim, which featured eleven circles with either PFs and simply Fs; the core of course had what every compass needed and had nine arrows. The first large arrow always pointed to the north and anywhere whenever the user needed to find something. The tiny arrows to the left and right on the big arrow always told the time. The long arrow to the right was there for decoration while the next one happened to be a question mark that pointed the user to the clues of what they don't know of. Two lightning arrow that was zigzag warned of a storm coming this way and the weather as well. The next arrow pointed to the east. The arrow with two circles that was big on the bottom and small on the top underneath the tip was also decoration. The identical arrow with no big circle pointed to the east and how far to go to the west. The arrow with the big circle and no top was a lie detector, which rapidly spins around without control if the person is lying. Finally, the Ticking Compass was absolutely vital like the Aztec Key of Locked Doors to the rightful King

The Throne of the Descendants was made out of wood from ebony, blackwood, chestnut and maple that were strengthened to the edge and reinforced with some very strong plating; that had some soft cushioning in order for the rightful King to sit both properly and comfortably as it just wouldn't be right to lay down on something that's not even good to take a seat on. The body itself stood upwards proudly with a engraved knotwork Mjonir in the center with a twin pair of serpents on the sides, with the arms going from upwards on the sides to facing forwards with the sides of the arms slightly curving up as if they were craters like on the moon. The comfortable leather ribbed cushioning was found on the seat and halfway up on the headboard where the engravings were. The feet were carved talons facing forwards and below the throne was an large octagonal cylinder to make sure it doesn't break when sitting, there were elder furthak runes written along the sides while the front featured an green decagonal gemstone; with spiral swirls on the sides of the armrest's knobs and all around the front and sides of the throne. It was also covered in some washed filth streams that went downwards thanks to washing up on the shores of the seas, dried but still durable enough with the reinforcement platings being found all around as there was some large but dried bloodstains found on the upper corners; the front had a massive one with dripping spots thanks to the deaths of those who declared their unjustly resistance to their benevolent former King. Finally, there was a description written in Dragonese runes that was engraved and filled with the darkblood; it wrote: "This is the throne of the King of the Tribes among Barbaric Archipelago, take your rightful place here when all has been reclaimed"

The Crown of the Fallen was a crown that shined with a untamed metallic golden color with the bronze tint of course like always, being studded pyramid shaped red gemstones as it was his signature color along with green. The sharp points of the crown were replaced with some merlons and embrasures like a castle battlement, having the sides of a open face Italian barbute with the back of a German sallet since it curved off to the sides all around the head of the one who wears this crown. The sides were all plated against the metal with a bumpy against the touch of a hand seamless diamond pattern that was also a red color, having many bloodied fangs that were curved upwards on the top within along the inner rim with two in particular curved forwards on the cheeks of the wearer; both on the top and bottom as the fangs were stained with filth of the swamp and decay of age, in words only as this crown was not really decaying nor wearing out. On the bottom of the top rim there were two snakes resembling the Mark of the Dragon facing forwards with a slot, fitted with a black stone that had a shooting star; while the back featured two thick stripes going downwards, decorated with two more serpents going upwards and rearing back to flicker their forked tongues and show off their curved deadly fangs. Finally, there was a grilled Knight visor that flipped downwards to protect the King and even flipped upwards into the crown itself; and it was still comfortable to wear thanks to the soft ribbed cushions fitted inside

The Cursed Diamond of Extinction was a octagonal shaped diamond that had the liquid darkblood of the Dragons flowing inside and was pointed downwards, feeling warm in the palm of the hands no matter the environment that the one is in. There were also some bloodied bones inside with some living organic flesh of them inside, while the outside had four sharply pointed crescent blades on the top and bottom left to right edges of this jewel; right at he tips as there were four chains connected to the blades and made up one long chain to wrap around the arm. It was a medium sized jewel and also inside happened to be two living Dragons that resided within, one whose scales were a green color while it's membrane was a orange; and the other being being a violet color while it's membrane was a deep red. All around the parallel rims were many colored stones with some claws wrapped around diagonally upwards and downwards. Unfortunately the reason this evil jewel could cause the extinction of all Dragons for eternity was due to one of these Dragons suffering a disease; but the diamond was not so easily broken thanks to the amber that kept these innocent beasts from using the power that even they feared, they do not want to kill any of them and they sealed themselves on purpose to do just that. The amber within was strengthened and heavily protected and the best way to destroy this jewel so that no one may ever use it's powers was to burn it and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I will do just that by burning it on his funeral pyre no matter the cause; although he will leave that up to his descendants to destroy it if it is misused by any means. Finally, Hiccup decided that it would be best to leave it disguised in the form of a lobster claw necklace that his friend gave him so that no one would ever suspect; while he will have to take the fake jewel that he found at the Labyrinth of Mirrors below Darkheart Prison, as this jewel was small enough to be worn and hidden in the Lobster Claw necklace but big enough to fit the palm of a hand

BONUS:

Hiccup's Firesuit was made from not one but several of many different reinforced scales and flesh of deceased Dragons who were slain without reason from the blacksmiths, it featured a collar that kept his neck defended against whatever weapon strikes him either by hacking to slashing or by stabbing to piercing. There were dual layered shoulder guards which featured it's upper plate on the chest being shaped like the wankel shield, with seven segmented plates going downwards towards his waist; all of them adorned with multi-colored gemstones with two on each segment, having a thick studded belt that went all around with the crest brilliantly depicting the Mark of the Dragon with actual darkblood on the golden buckle. There were gloves that gave him warmth as the Firesuit always heated up like a real Dragon due to the blood still flowing within the living veins of those who were killed. The cuisse and greaves were also decorated with some beautiful metallic golden bronze colors, also featuring the multi-colored gemstones; the boots of course had the same with the gemstones and the scales that allowed him to walk through fire and emerge dry from the seas. Both his chest, arms and legs were all wrapped in thick bandages that felt like splint casts that could break a unarmed fighter's hand and foot upon contact; nevertheless the Firesuit was very comfortable to wear and it could even blend in with the environments wherever the prince goes. He wore his future dark chocolate colored Draconian Leather furry and scale vest that connected to each other, with five pyramid spiked studded straps segmented going across to the other side as he just wouldn't be himself without it; not to mention the places for Toothless and Wodensfang were now redesigned to be more comfortable inside. Finally, the Firesuit came in both a emerald color for leaving away and a maroon color for combat

The Shooting Star of the Blackest Night was the highest award given by the Hairy Hooligans to their warriors for outstanding bravery in the warzones of bloodscathing combat. It was a large round medallion with a black nickel barn star that had a silvery outline, being studded against a very dark night background which tributed to the name as there were also some scratched but thick trails of stardust that swirled all around in a spiral; to shine brightly in the blackest night. It was connected by a foxtail chain and there were even a metallic rainbow shine on the stardust trail for some extra effect, the star itself also had outlines on it's edges to form grid star. All around the silver rim were some tiny gemstones fitted on with some tattoos of some Dragons spiraling all around, spewing their untamable flames everywhere. Finally, there was a bit of some bloodstains but they were mostly there to represent a warrior's courage and bravery while facing heat directly in the warzones of combat; simply put it was a special sign for the Tribes to know what deeds have been done by the one who wears this highest award


	2. Arrogance, Innocence and Patience

(A/N: You probably weren't expecting another chapter of this but I digress since I actually do have an plan for this story, most of the chapters will be short as some of them may not have any treasures found; but it's alright since this may turn out to be a short chapter to begin with as the first three chapters are just flashbacks to what happened as opposed to the present. It's like the book called A Dinner of Onions when the first two chapters are a dream from King of the Hill, from the episode Full Metal Dust Jacket which is a Season 7 Episode by the way. In the present time he's gotten half of the treasures really, but until that is written I'll have to introduce an new character next chapter. Enjoy)

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I sat on the face of the cliff that was high above the level of the seas below him, he had the Endeavor in his right hand and some warm clothing that he wore when he left Berk after the news got out to everyone about the Trials of the King's Lost Treasures; it was all because Snotface Jorgenson just could not learn to leave himself out of the affairs of others like him and his friend. Toothless I climbed up to his shoulder and didn't like it when he was sad, so he nuzzled his cheek that had an lashed scar from a whip; which made him feel better as he stood up and placed the Endeavor back where it rested, on his back diagonally resting to the right of his shoulder

"That total jerkface will never get all the Treasures before we do, we'll make him pay for what he did by spilling out our secret to the Hooligans. D-Damn you, Arvidsmud" Toothless I cursed at the end, he was confident that he was able to get all of the treasures and become the next king before them

"Your words are as true as your loyalty to me, Toothless. Neither Snotface nor his friends will have you should anything happen to us that would have us both exiled from the Tribe, damn you Viking laws; things will change when the future comes" Hiccup the First assured him before cursing the laws for Vikings like them since none of the others had to follow them

According to the Viking law which was the reason why his mother left them: If the son of the Chief is born and turns out to be nothing but a disappointment in the eyes of the Tribe, he is to be exiled and abandoned as a young child because he is a runt and deserves this fate; he should not have been apart of their Tribe in the very beginning, but the reason he was here was because his mother would not allow him to commit such sadistic and ultimately fatal bullshit that would go against what it means to help the runt instead of expelling the child from the only place they can call home. Only Arvidsmud could be this evil to invent such a horrible excuse to not have someone of his own blood, Snotface is NOT the true heir of the Tribe; he is and he will make sure of that no matter the consequences he'll suffer for. It was not fair to him since he's the son of a Chief but he favors Snotface over him, he's beginning the future downfall of the kingdom in this Archipelago very soon. He looked back on what happened back at Berk:

(Flashback)

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I exited from the timberlands of Berk as he was recently packing up what he needed for his and his friend's journey to find the King's Lost Treasures before he found his best friend lying on the ground beaten up and bleeding slightly; he ran over to his side and held his head up to his in order for him to speak. He wore a emerald tunic with some dark brown furry edged boots and a vest, all while he wore some very dark tan pants and his Viking helmet that he would refuse to wear after what was about to happen next:

"I told him, I had to tell him Hiccup; Snotface said he was going to rip my fingers off if I didn't tell him what you told me about, Boarhog and Venombreath took the message away from me and gave it to your father. I don't deserve to go with you to look for the treasures, now every one knows and they're going to want to take them for themselves. I'm sorry..." Fishlegs the Nameless shamefully told him, Snotface and his friends were going to pay for this

"I'll take care of this, return to the Cove and we'll find somewhere we can rest for now while I look for the Shield of Centurion; I have the sword at least before they found them, so I'm one step ahead of them" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I told him, not aware that Toothless I was actually one of the lost treasures

He then left to confront the bastard whom everyone had called an cousin, passing through some of the Vikings who were walking getting on with their day; eventually finding Snotface along with his friends Boarhog and Venomsbreath standing in his way on purpose to stop him from confonting his father about what they've told him. Snotface looked like his ancestor but had enough differences to appear different as he had skull tattoos on his shoulders as well as bandages wrapped around his arms, both furry and studded bracers were also seen on him; his black hair was short but his darker and ripped tan pants were also worn by him, with brown bandages on his shins to ankles due to the many fights he gets into with his cousin. Finally, he wore an dark nickel grey fur tunic and a helmet with huge horns to show off

Venomsbreath was very tall just like his father and he was a gorilla of an mindless thug with hairy knuckles, he was the brute of the trio and featured an helmet with two horns on the side along with an spike in the middle; he had ripped pants and a studded belt with an seashell acting like the belt buckle in the middle. His boots were tipped in metal and happened to wear some brass knuckles to further bludgeon his victims that he bullied. He wore an short sleeved tunic with furry edges and carried an knife on him, even having his messy hair kept inside of his helmet. Boarhog was stocky but was riddled with acne as he had some dark colored hair with two pig tails coming out from the sides under his helmet, not to mention he never wore a shirt and he could easily vomit from strong smells which further makes his odor issues worse. Finally, the two of them stood with Snotface as they too intended to stop him form trying to talk his father out of what he was about to do next

"Look who comes to stand up for Nameless, we know what you've been trying to hide and I keep trying to tell you: No matter what secret that you try to hide from us, I will always be a step ahead of you; but look who's the selfish Viking now? Cousins are supposed to trust each other you know..." Snotface continued to show off as Boarhog and Venomsbreath nodded and agreed with him, this did not stop him from bringing out his Silver Knife

"You son of a bitch Snotface, my father should not be involved in this!" Hiccup the First shouted, gripping his Silver Knife as he was this close to stabbing him with his blade

"It's too late now Haddock, Uncle Arvidsmund knows everything that you've been trying to keep out of the knowledge of others; now he's going to announce the competition to all of Berk's greatest Vikings like me for example, while the failures of an Viking like you will not succeed to become this new King of the Barbaric Tribes" Snotlout showed off his muscles as well as cracked his knuckles to get ready

"This is not a race between us and all of Berk, these trials have nothing to do with you!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I yelled at him, he intended to do this alone with his friends

"This is a race between us and all of Berk, these trials have everything to do with me; I will find them all before you!" Snotface yelled back

Before their rivalry could become heated even more so than usual, everyone on Berk looked up to hear the voice of their Chief call them to the front of the Main Hall where he has made an announcement following the news that he's received; they all did just that as they arrived to see what he had to tell them about. Arvidsmund was about as meaty like a overstuffed pig as he was tall since he could not even fit through the door without having to break it down in order for him to get through. His long beard was smooth but very spiky, wearing an armored tunic whose sleeves were rolled up; and wearing furry leggings with some defensive guards on his shins while his lashed on boots were concealed, wielding both an sword and axe like a madman. He wasn't always like this though because the Lava-Lout Tribe also took away their weapons, armor and even clothes; so it would make since to have them wear clothing that they just can't accept because of how they lost everything in that horrendous defeat of the century, it was almost as if Odin had abandoned them. He wore his helmet proudly and in the midst wore an furry cloak that tended to get snagged on. Finally, he was a very threatening Chief who although he looked like a wise and kind old man; he was cruel in fact, vicious and cold as he went on to state that a death weight like his son is the deep fissure of an crack in the foundation of their former home (A/N: "But one weak link can break the chain of an mighty dynasty!" Pharaoh Seti I this is not)

To him he was motivated by both his desire for fame and fortune, he stepped out from the doors of the Great Hall and stepped down to the midway point on the staircase leading up; where he began to announce the competition before everyone in front of him, it was to be one to remember:

"Fellow Vikings of Berk, I've come to tell everyone about what I have been told by the heir of the Tribe: According to an note that tells of a series of trials revolving around what it calls the King's Lost Treasures, I have decided to turn this into a competition for my people to make it more interesting. The one who is the first to find all of them will be crowned as the new King of the Barbaric Tribes, they will be rewarded brilliantly in this hunt for the treasures and the true heir will be above all as he will rule the Archipelago in what he sees is the true future of our ways; that will continue onward for centuries to come. However, those who are branded with an specific mark on their body will be disqualified from the contest and give up the treasures they've found to the heir of the tribe; they are to be slaves who do not deserve freedom and are to be exiled by order of the Viking laws that I have created. Now that the rules have been stated, may the best Champion of All Who Stands Above Him receive the best of the glory!" Arvidsmund proclaimed as all of his people cheered, but it seemed that his son did not take this lightly however; especially as he came up to confront him

"Father... why do you have to tell everyone about this?!" Hiccup the First angrily asked

"That is no way to talk in front of your father, I am doing this for the future of the tribe after you caused us to lose our home; you are either going to admit that Snotface Jorgenson is the future heir of the tribe and accept your place-" Arvidsmund began to show his biased opinion in front of his son when he was interrupted

"Future heir?! I. AM. YOUR. SON! I don't want this to be turned into a competition between me and my cousin, these trials are meant for me alone to show you that what you've been calling me from the beginning is wrong!" Hiccup the First pointed to himself when his father grabbed him by the chest and punched him off from the stairs, sending him tumbling down when he further harmed him by lashing his whip against his cheek; which bled lightly as it would heal by the time he leaves Berk. Everyone all laughed heartily at his failure, while Hiccup the First got back up to look at his father

"So you're asking to be a burden as if you weren't one enough, you are stating that you would rather dishonor us than bring glory to the bloodlines that we are about to begin?! You do not deserve the title of being the heir to the Tribe, my nephew Snotface does since he's proven himself in the Berk's Pirate Training Program while you have deliberately not tried your damn hardest to even complete any of the tasks that were given to you. He who strikes the hardest is he who lives out the longest, have you learned nothing when you refused to continue your mandatory lessons any longer?! You disgust even an Haddock like me, but you will forever be in this Tribe of us real Vikings who wear our horns proudly on our helmets unlike the fakers who don't wear them because they'll just get in the way when fighting someone; which is a load of bullshit! You are nothing without us and you will never become a Viking!" He called out his son as everyone continued to openly agree with their leader in further showing him the reason why he will never be a real Viking like them

"Then I don't want to be one anymore and neither do I need the aid of one!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I grabbed his helmet before crushing into pieces, throwing the remains high into the sky before it fell into the seas outside of Berk; the remains of such will rot away as time goes on

"If you were my son and not an rebellious lad who has no interest in taking up the responsibility of leading our tribe in this war unlike you who is also just like my nephew, then you would've been the one of many to receive the Shooting Star of the Blackest Night! You may be my son but a death weight like you is the deep fissure of an crack in the foundation of our home Scandinavia!" The damage has been done and his father had deemed him inferior for the last time

"All of you are wrong about me, I am the rightful King of the Barbaric Tribes and all of you will stay out of my way when I find the King's Lost Treasures; this was not supposed to be a race to become someone who stands above all, but you refused to listen to me and now you're going to suffer for it. This is not over between us father, none of this is over at all! You will one day admit that everything you've done to me was wrong, only then will I forgive you of you..." Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I pointed against him before silently speaking, running off back into the timberlands where he took Fishlegs the Nameless and took off from the island on his Silver Phantom: Spearmist

Even in the Ancient Times the biased views and the corruption of the former to abolished law that once stood as apart of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe existed, with these words and the way he had treated his son with the way he called him out for his actions; Arvidsmund could only feel guilty for what he has done and thus returned to the Great Hall, for now putting it off to begin the competition and be fair to each and every one of the competitors. With the pair of friends in the meantime however, they flew off in search of the Shield of Centurion

(Flashback Ends)

Back at the present time it was still the early morning with the pink sky and very few clouds splintering as the sun was rising from over the horizon's edge, now that he had declared that he would prove himself to his father; all he had was the map that would reveal the location of the remaining treasures which they had found when they arrived here. Although it may have given them the locations of where most of them are, the Cursed Diamond of Extinction was not written by the deceased King who wrote this map on the coffin of his dead wife that washed ashore on this island; but there was always an secret to be hidden when writing this

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I stood up from the face of the cliff and walked back to their spot where their friends Wodensfang, Spearmist and Fishlegs the Nameless were as he laid down the map for them to read; knowing that they're going after the third item on their list as it is a necessary defensive weapon if he's going to become the rightful king of the Archipelago that everyone else agreed that he would be a better one than Snotface. The map itself was in full color while there were some added details about where they'll be going, showing the ideas where the King's Lost Treasures might be located

"According to Wodensfang and the deceased King, he hid the Shield in the eastern side of the Archipelago where it rests in a battlefield growing with dry grass and wheat fields all around; it's supposed to be resting within the Roman Counselor's balcony of the arena where they forced their slaves to fight against each other; but..." Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I calmly explained as he cooled down after his earlier outrage

"Go ahead, continue" Toothless I nudged his cheek

"Some of the remaining Romans after the fall of their Empire have taken hold in the ruins of Fort Sinistrous, we'll need to plan our assault at the abandoned campsite where the assault took place years ago after they fell before moving underground to the arena; we might be captured but we'll break out as we are not easily contained, are you ready for what might happened to us?" Hiccup the First asked

"I have some gut feelings that we may come across one of the Dragons whose in league with Merciless, but if that happens then I'll not let them kill you" Fishlegs the Nameless bravely offered to defend him

"You have my aid, young child" Wodensfang nodded as Toothless I gave an mischievous look to him and went into his vest

"Very well then let's get ourselves an move on and should we encounter anyone else that we can trust then we shall let them join us on our journey" Hiccup the First nodded and mounted onto the back of Spearmist before taking off from their island

As they glided through the air and Fishlegs held onto his best friend for secure comfort, they flew to the eastern territories of their home they were forced to live in thanks to their rivals they claimed to be snakes in helmets. The flight to the eastern regions of the Archipelago did not last for too long thanks to Spearmist's speed as Wodensfang had also taken comfort in his vest like Toothless I has, he wanted to keep them warm from the cool air in the morning until a few minutes to an hour passed when they were reaching the destination; and it was quite the location as well

The ruins of Fort Sinistrous was full of jagged rocks surrounding the fortress as it all rested on top of the cliffs as it looked like it covered the entire island when in reality did not however, Observation Balloons kept a lookout for any unusual activities such as escapees and parties coming this way; with cages meant for the Dragons and the barracks for the soldiers to rest their weary souls. The palace of the Roman Counselor had tapestries hanging from the walls where couches were draped in silken covers, mosaic on the floor was warm and toasty with bare feet as there was also an bathing pool supplied with warm water. Farmlands and the Prison Tower was also seen and the biggest attraction was the Colosseum that was built for the slaves they captured. The island was big enough to see the fort far away from the abandoned campsite and the entrance to the underground of the Roman fortress ruins. Finally, there was rumored to be an tri-headed beast that supposedly slept from below the caverns of the fortress

Approaching the island where they were out of sight from the Roman's observation balloons and landing at the abandoned campsite, it was here that they were planning their move from within as they wanted to get the Shield of Centurion from the ruins; going back to the plan as they wanted to make sure they've got everything planned out before heading in. They'll go in the caverns and use the Roman Counselor's balcony of the arena before they take the Shield as they leave afterwards. Once that was clear to them all and they fully understood, it was time to put it all into action as they moved out; making sure to stay out of the sight from the fort's sentries on the observation balloons

They hid from inside of the dry tall grass of wheat fields as some of the Romans could not see them due to the obscuring grass, although if someone fired an flaming arrow then that could never end well at all; they all make their way into the caverns below where inside they will encounter someone who has an history with one of the two teenagers. There's no guessing just which one of these teenagers are the one whom this individual knows about at all...

In the meanwhile however there was a tri-headed Deathly Shadow who was roaming about deep in the caverns above the halfway section, they were thinking back to the time and their thoughts about how they've could've changed what might've been. This was about an woman who was an Berserker that kept her child and purposely broken the Viking law as she took her child away from their original homeland where they met her. She took pity on the runt that is her son and her husband abandoned them since he didn't care about what the family that he has anymore since he wanted his son to be like him, they've gone on to form a relationship with her and become one of the best friends she could ever have. Granted this son of hers was actually an grandson who had wore an specific necklace made from lobster claws and it was always worn by him even when he was young

As soon as a few minutes passed, they were distracted from their thoughts when some voices were heard; at that point their earflaps had perked up:

"You do not think that the Romans would take interest in this lobster claw necklace? You did mentioned that according to your mother, it belonged to one of your family members" The first voice asked

"My grandfather to be specific really, the necklace was supposed to be a family treasure of his although only he knew about it and as you know; he's been dead after you decided not to participate in the Berk Pirate Training Program anymore" The second voice explained, both of them were silenced but they could hear them well

As soon as the mention of the lobster claw necklace caught their attention, they decided to see what the hell do they know about the Berserker woman who they called Termagant as it appear that they have some knowledge about her; they camouflaged themselves just as they were approaching within a few minutes away. Only then will they reveal themselves to them and ask about what they wanted to know from whoever was roaming inside of the caverns

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and Fishlegs the Nameless trekked through the dark caverns in the fort's underground caves, passing through some of the rocks as well as climbing above it's walls that stood in their way. The tri-headed Deathly Shadow made itself known as the three of them slowly made their way down after spanning out their wings, standing before them as their appearance were fully shown in the sunlight peaking from above; their names were Arrogance, Innocence and Patience:

Arrogance, Innocence and Patience was a tri-headed Cerberus type of Deathly Shadow who was able to camouflage themselves to suit their environment, on their scales they featured an distinctive triangular tattoo pattern all over themselves; with three spaded tipped tails and personalities they all individually had for their separate Zippleback like heads. Their nasal horns curved forwards and slightly upwards, while their wings were long when spanned out; featuring a dual pair of curved spiked tips on the ends, with two more on each of their back limb of their retractable claws and talons. There were a single row of narrow backwards curved spines that ran down on each neck, back and tail as all three heads had a pair of earflaps; being at least ten feet tall and 30 feet long. The arrangement of horns on all three heads were curved like a horseshoe on the left, shooting out backwards in the middle or even have a medium pair on the right with all three having three nasal horns that curved back towards their forehead in the middle; they were capable of independent thinking, breathe both streams to blasts of fire and even lightning bolts as well as having excellent vision from all six eyes and can see through with the use of X-Ray according to the Book of Dragons that Fishlegs stolen from the Hooligan's Library. Their eyes were slitted pupils and their underbellies went from their necks all the way down to their three separate tails, with their outer fangs curving out from below their mouths and upwards as well. They all had three tendrils like Wodensfang did as they looked more like seedless plants that were worn down to the spinal cords. Finally, his species were mentioned to be poisonous but they did not be like that at all thanks to the scarce information

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I stood there with his arms crossed he carried an unthreatened look on his face, waiting for the three of them to speak as it was clear that there was a thing that's caught their interest; while Fishlegs the Nameless stood behind his back both awed and afraid of what it might do to them: "You there who wears the Lobster Claw necklace, step forward..." Patience, being the sentimental one of the three told him

"Aye?" It was then that the female and moral Innocence lowered her head to him

"From where did you receive that necklace?" She asked him as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I lowered his head

"Fishlegs has given this to me as part of our friendship, you seem to be interested in it as it's him who's hiding behind me that you want to ask about" He held the claws themselves in his hands, looking at them

"That lobster claw necklace belonged to the child of an woman named Termagant, he was unfortunately lost at sea more than a few years ago; what do you know of the woman's son?" Patience explained as Hiccup the First responded

"Just enough to know that what your saying is that woman shares the same name as Fishlegs' grandmother, according to his mother who told me about a little of their history. Looks like you've made it an easy puzzle for me to understand what's going on" Fishlegs the Nameless stepped out from behind his back and made his presence known to them

"Neither of us have forgotten the promise we've made to Termagant, we will not see her sad at the sight of your death; you are ours to take care of now" Innocence rubbed her head up to his cheek, which he stroked with his hand in return

"If it was not made clear before then we must tell you what they call us: I am Arrogance, as if you would live long enough to remember that..." The most violent of the three introduced himself, scowling at Hiccup the First who tightened his crossed arms

"Innocence would be the name" The moral and female told him

"Thus they call us: Arrogance, Innocence and for me Patience; tell me what has brought you here to Fort Sinistrous" The sentimental of the three concluded with his introduction, asking Hiccup the First what brought him to this god forsaken fortress

"I seek one of the many Lost Treasures, the ceremonial Shield of Centurion to be exact on the balcony of the arena where the Roman Counselor watches the games begin between slaves and prisoners alike" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I stated as Arrogance, Innocence and Patience nodded; what he was doing was dangerous but if it meant that it would mean leaving this place as they were bounded here, then they were willing to help him out. "Let's get a move on out of these caverns, I'll be ready to face the Roman Counselor with Toothless and Endeavor by my side; Wodensfang you better go with Spearmist so we can plan an assault should they refuse to give in to what we demand from them"

"Understood, we await your return and we shall warn you of any incoming forces" He nodded and came out from his vest to fly over towards Spearmint, knowing that he had an better idea in mind. The rest of the gang continued off without them as they stood camouflaged at the entrance of the caverns, being on the lookout for any allies to the Romans

HTTYD

Elsewhere in the territories of where Fort Sinistrous was in the distance and armed to the bone, a war brigantine had stealthily sailed across it's path in the seas where it remained hidden from the observation balloons; this vessel had carried the most infamous and the most deceptive of all Dragon Trappers in the tribe. Discovering and threatening him with exile out of the business was not a option for those who have found out and blackmailed were killed without remorse. Deception was in his name for he had joined the Trappers, however his loyalty does not match his interests for he seeks to claim it for himself; with knowledge of their tactics and their most trusted of secrets given to him through proving himself through a ritual to enter the business, he has written down several journals and contained over more trials that told his family of what he has learned and how to counter before using it all against their nemesis. But he was never alone as exiles from the Tribe joined him in his travels as they fight against the evils that come to their family, for they were warriors and treasure seekers; their leader stood inside of the doorway of his office where he looked out to the distance, setting his eyes on the Romans and their fortress

His name... is Tiburonkolt Castlekroftservkhall and like all who come before the present, he looked identical to his descendant for his full beard that he shared featured barbed quills on the surface that stuck outwards diagonally down for they were deadly to the feel but felt nice to stroke against. For what he wore however was an special armor that he forged to give him freedom to move but also heavily defended him through the use of Volcanripper Metal that he always used, but kept this information out of the hands of the Tribe he continued to leech off information and secrets from; it was also here that it would become the official uniform to his descendant's Bravo Resistance team that he would form in the future, but with himself having some minor differences of course as it was much more ancient looking and didn't have some of the things that made it identical until much later. On his back carried his deadly and if survival could be real to those who lived, infamous tomahawk that he too forged when he was just a teenager back his home since he is not from the Archipelago. Finally, he sported in absence of the equipment that Mikekolt would come to wield; his own projectile axes that he loved to throw as it would act his main choice of projectiles for there was nothing more deadly than the double edged blades to cut into the skulls of everyone who stands in his way

His helmet that he carried with him and even wore at times was a barbute helmet for he was of Italian descent, having curved edges on the short sides as they covered his ears while also curving back like an German sallet; having a plating of black seamless diamonds on it's very dark brushed bronze and crayola gold sides, that shined in the sun. The top rim featured a visor studded with pyramid spikes as with his dual stripes going vertically across from front to back, also being studded with the spikes; as it curved down and forwards to look directly without the rays of the sun getting into his eyes. There were medium to large armored ram horns that were dual branched into two as both of them were crescent curled tipped at the end, segmented all the way through from the largest to smallest. A face mask was also on the front as it was angled down diagonally, like an pointed arrow with two thin edges; having an distinctive pair of Deathgripper tusks meant for stabbing if any of his enemies were too close for him to attack like being grappled for instance. It's narrowed eyes that were angled down were large enough to see through as inside it had chainmail and soft cushions inside for comfort, with the former being a very dark crimson and deep maroon darkblood tint that could be seen in the sun. Finally, with his crest imprinted on both sides of his helmet in full color; it had an black nickel shine and was mostly worn for a sport called "Hammerhalven" as it resembled more of an landsknecht

Tiburonkolt's War Brigantine appeared to be an massive triple decker ship that was built and constructed by the wood from great dark oak and blackthorn trees so that it could not easily be destroyed even by the blasting firepower of an plasma bolt from a Night Fury. It was very fast for it's massive size and heavily plated on both the front and back sides with some of the Volcanripper Metal that they've been using ever since the exiles of the Dragon Trappers first joined their leader whom they knew about his deceptive nature but agreed about how what he sees is right. There were lots of hanging chains, razor blades matching his shoulder guards; filthy decaying bones decorated about, and infernal weapons along with machines that were re-purposed to defend the Dragons of the Archipelago from their enemies. There were an pair of five anchors with three on the front and two on the back that would keep them docked on the sea floor below. The captain's quarters acted like his office and on the front of the railings looked like that of the Dragon Trapper's yachts that curved upwards, the supports curved over to the opposite sides while entrance to his quarters were roofed with two arch structures and had some tightened cloth in between that was layered above. The dual masts were tall and it featured two vertical ribbed flags depicting an dual pair of his scimitars crossed at it's D-guard and went out to upwards towards the sides on the bottom, with an armored bronze ram horn on the top that also featured dual tomahawks narrowly crossing each other behind with their teardrop shaped blades facing downwards. There were also dual Deathgripper wing shaped sails on both sides that spanned out diagonally as well, continuing the tradition of having an Aztec pattern featuring an deer skull with some giant sable antelope horns and antlers that branched out everywhere in the triangular border pattern; with the middle having an circular grate that below into the deck. Finally, this warship that was used for trapping was known by the name of the: "Buccaneer of the Separation"

"There we are in the distance before us, Fort Sinistrous is just hours bound to us with their observation balloons for the taking; they'll be alerted beforehand so we'll just watch how the scene unfolds from here, especially when they take their ceremonial shield from out of their hands. That is when we will confront them because they're not going alone..." Tiburonkolt spoke to himself before leaving the door frame leading to his office

He jumped down onto the deck and swung up onto the mast's nets that kept the sails hoisted on board, climbing to the second to top section as he took his seat and lightly leaned out to look closer to their destination where Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and his friends were bound to be there. He could only give out a sinister smile as he knew that he would be victorious as he may be an buccaneer, but he's also looking to find the rightful King of the Barbaric Tribes and it looks like he's found the one who deserves to be crowned as the one

Back with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and Fishlegs the Nameless who has tamed the Deathly Shadow who knew about him, they traversed their way out of the caverns below the treacherous base taken by the Romans for they were not welcomed here in the Archipelago's family of tribes; they were the most reclusive of outcasts not because of religon but because of how they chose to consider themselves superior to all as the Roman Counselor was second to no one in terms of being greater. It was once that they were inside of the fort that they are prepared to put into motion their plan

While Arrogance, Innocence and Patience awaited just outside of the walls where the three were all kept out of sight from the observation balloons; the two friends began to sneak out where they found few legionnaires guarding and keeping watch for intruders, once he left it was time to make their move. Hiccup and Fishlegs ran while crouching over to the next spot to hide themselves just as the legionary perked up, before his half drowsiness took over in the meantime where they continued moving. The Colosseum for Saturn's Day Saturday was not too far from where they were at this time, however there was always something which made them have to improvise in their plans; especially when this happened next:

A centurion rushed in upon landing from the observation balloon, informing the Roman Counselor that they have a trespasser coming up on the distance; they're buccaneers as they're planning to steal their ceremonial shield. Alerted by this terrible news that has reached his ears, under his command they were to take the Shield from his balcony for Romans such as themselves cannot let their treasure be taken; they did what they were commanded to do before running up to the Colosseum in order to retrieve their treasure

"Dammit! This is why I have a Bravo plan made in times like these" Hiccup the First wondered who were these buccaneers and if they're after the Shield of Centurion, then they've gotten more trouble who's racing for the treasures as if Snotface wasn't enough; then again it might be a misunderstanding. No telling what they would use that for at all

Hiccup the First left the hiding spot while Fishlegs hid himself into a stack of barrels in order not to be spotted should one of the soldiers scrambling about to take out this trespasser in their waters come over to where he's hiding. He brought Endeavor forth as he intercepted the legionnaires sent by the Roman Counselor by swinging the sword from left to right, all had tried to fight back against him but no one could see them be killed by getting stabbed in their throats; decapitated for another and finally dismembered for the third. His sword was bloody but his blade was as sharp as ever

As he ran up to the walls of Fort Sinistrous, he jumped off with a running leap and was caught by Spearmist whose love for her rider kept him from harm; it may have been just a few short moments in time that she's gotten to know about him, but it was becoming clear that he's an rightful king that she wants to protect at all costs because she knows he can bring Merciless to a end. He thanked her as she cooed right back at him, calling out to the Deathly Shadow by telling him that their plan was compromised by the approaching trespasser coming near their location. They've switched to their Bravo plan instead and also made sure to tell the three of them that Fishlegs has gone into hiding as he doesn't want to be found by the alerted men all around Fort Sinistrous; he's sure he'll find his way out of the fortress while he gets the shield

Arrogance, Innocence and Patience all understood what he told them before flying up to the skies to begin a storm from the clouds as they turned dark when they fired their lightning on the fortress; Hiccup the First in the meantime flew up to hide as he wanted to show himself by portraying as a God. Down below on Fort Sinistrous where the Roman Counselor was just about to go off to get the ceremonial shield himself, the raging clouds above spoke out to him as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I appeared flying in the sky: "You have angered the Gods of Capitoline Citadel, you must offer to them sacrificial tribute in order to soothe them of their rage!" He shouted as he used his powers to destroy their livestock house to which thankfully there weren't any animals inside

"Tell me, for what do the Gods demand of us?" The Roman Counselor bowed out of fear

"Surrender to us the Shield of Centurion and the boy who hides within your barrels" He demanded

With the Romans having taken Fishlegs the Nameless out of his hiding spot as the Roman Counselor took the ceremonial shield from the balcony of where he watched the games begin, he swooped right in and took them both from right where they least expected as although the tribute has been accepted; he then unleashed the Deathly Shadow onto them who has been living below the ruins. Destroying much of the ruins of Fort Sinistrous before having the Romans flee out of the island as they were defenseless and outnumbered, but once they reached the dry wheat-fields and were in range of the fiery boulder for them to launch at them; Tiburonkolt spun the wheel on the catapult where it was sent flying towards them as they were not only crushed but also burned alive, those who tried to run turned into ashes created from their bones. Looks like they've gotten their attention finally, now all they have to do from here is let them fly over to his ship and from there it'll be hell for their pursuers if they're coming close

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and his friends all emerged victorious as they got the Shield of Centurion at last, that was three of the King's Lost Treasures they've gotten; looks like they're off to the next one. For now however this was what it looked like as it would provide him of the best defense he could ever ask for should anyone try to attack him:

The Shield of Centurion was a large wankel shield that had diagonal edges on the bottom, being a shiny golden color with a bronze tint; as there was no round boss in the middle that would not make it look so good to look at. There were four wings all pointed upwards and downwards like a crescent moon with zigzag arrows on the sides and a straight arrow in the middle both going up and down, there were of course some olive wreaths on the corners and a large eagle of Jupiter that had it's magnificent wings spanned out to the sides and extended it's talons to the lower corners; all with a age ribbon banner that spelled out SPQR in the Trajan Bold font. Finally, it was very light to wield and it provided the greatest defense that he and Toothless I could ever ask for

"Young child I believe that this victory was not done by us alone, the Romans mentioned that they've got a trespasser entering their territories; judging by the trajectory of the boulder, it was launched from over to the western side. Shall we investigate?" Wodensfang asked him as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I nodded and responded

"Seeing how they've unwittingly put a end to the Roman Counselor by crushing and burning him alive, then I say that we go on right ahead to investigate; although there's something not feeling right about this at all coming from that direction. Best we never let our guard down at once until we feel that we can trust whoever is responsible for indirectly helping us" Hiccup the First told everyone

"Three of the King's Lost Treasures in our hands, now we're ahead of that jerkface whose gone to reveal everything and turn this into a r-r-race that shouldn't have been. It'll take more than to just steal what we've found first from us" Toothless I thought to himself as Hiccup the First stroked him while he purred up against his cheek

"We better move ahead or otherwise Snotface and his gang will intercept us" Fishlegs the Namless spoke out, now riding upon his Deathly Shadow as each of the three heads soothed him of his worries

Fort Sinistrous had nothing else for them as they flew off in the direction of where the fiery boulder projectile came from, as the Romans were no more and Fishlegs was reunited with an old friend of his grandmother's; the secret was out to the entire Hairy Hooligans Tribe but that's not what matters the most. Merciless is bound to figure out that something was wrong and when he does then this was going to be hell, as for now there was nothing to be worried about as in the next time of their journey; they will meet the notorious and infamous Trapper known by his own tribe as Tiburonkolt Castlekroftservkhall, before the events leading up to this moment in time have concluded

* * *

For all of those who were wondering what Hammerhalven is, let me tell about the name and origins:

In the original books it was called Smashsticks-on-Ice which is the reason why I saw Camacazi and Snotface playing hockey in a fan art I saw online. But you can guess why I changed the name: it's stupid and it's not creative. Nevertheless, this might become my own mini-series as the rightful king will be crowned when the treasures have been found, Snotface will never win and Merciless will meet his doom...


	3. Cheating the Curse

(A/N: So I just remembered that the first three chapters are actually flashbacks as opposed to two like I originally intended, but that's alright since it's another short one as opposed to the first chapter in this mini-series because that was a prologue to begin with. Here it looks like a life is on the line because Snotface decided to slow them down by having a trap be set into action beforehand, there is just one cure that can and will heal the victim as it's the vegetable that no one dares to name because of the rumors that state it's curse to bring bad luck. With no other choice but to trust in their newfound allies and travel to the far west where the land that is said to be a illusion known as America awaits. Enjoy)

It was the most coldest winter that blew in the century of the Archipelago for the icebergs were setting in and making themselves at home for the season being, the Vikings had packed warm but for some they were meant to be cold; as the polar winds blew before them with it's clouds looming over them all. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and his friends flew to where the trajectory of the fiery boulder came from, the weather from the sky did not stop nor slow any of them down from reaching the location; but it sure took them awhile in the cold in order to find where the trespassers from Fort Sinistrous were going, it seemed to them that whoever they were it appeared that they were going to the western borders. They're going after the King's Lost Treasures, not if they can get to them first!

Once they gotten colder and were freezing to the bone, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I found a very large war brigantine anchored in front of them; with his friends following right behind as they flew down to the main deck above where the crewmates all witnessed their arrival. One of them in particular approached them: "Can't stand the polar winds I assume?" He asked him as Toothless I came out

"W-we can take the frostbite, I'd say get the hell out of the freezer if I were you" Toothless I hissed, having his mind be affected by the coldest winter in centuries and not understanding if he could trust these crewmates

"Tiburonkolt's going to see this now, he's a cute lad if I ever see one!" The second crewmate spoke out to no one but himself as he decided to tell him about their visitors, but Tiburonkolt knew that they would come and thus jumped from atop of the mast; landing onto the upper deck on his boots as his left leg was kneeled down, looking up at Toothless I and giving out what appeared to be an angry smug on his face. Stroking his barbed quill beard before standing to meet Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I's eyes

"Luring you here to the Buccaneer of the Separation has worked out more than what I've expected from someone such as you, but that's no reason to keep your Toothless Daydream out here in the cold open Archipelago like this; freezing to death while on the lookout for a treasure your hunting is the last thing I ever wanted. He is cute and adorable but from what the weather's causing out here, suggest you return inside of his vest; in the meantime you are all coming with us to my office so I can explain more about the predicament you've got yourselves into" Tiburonkolt sounded like he was being sarcastic as he stroked Toothless I, but that was not the case as he was merely smooth talking; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I didn't seem to understand this uncomfortable friendliness towards him and his fellow group

As Tiburonkolt brought him and Toothless I towards his office up to the deck, he gave orders to his crewmates to give Spearmist, his friend and his Deathly Shadow somewhere to warm up in the winter. They all followed without question and proceeded to do just that, giving them the barracks below the deck as it was nicely warm; but also very dark as if nighttime reached above the horizon under the moon shrouded by mostly clouds. He took this time reading the Book of Dragons but when he did, someone had placed a trap inside because there was a Vamparic Snaringsteether who leaped out to attack. It couldn't be seen but it clear that it snuck out from the grates above deck, but not before hissing at Fishlegs as he ran out of his room to alert the others on board

The Vamparic Snaringsteether had a long and thin small to medium sized body with serrated canine teeth, with deadly curved fangs on both sides on the upper and lower jaw; it's scales were mostly seen as a mellow to pineapple yellow color. The arrow shaped tailfin is barbed and mostly used for stinging it's victims by injecting the venom through, while there were poison sacs on it's sharply backward frills; the venom itself was a liquid lawn to harlequin green color that had an tendency to drip into many droplets as it could not harm those on contact with skin but will if injected. They had red spines and it's horns were shot out backwards, with a nasty attitude to go with it. The toxin it injects was Snaringalgia which the suffix related to pain while it's also one of the Itis types because of the inflammation that follows. It's symptoms include the following: Tuberculosis type coughing and hacking, sneezing blood, heated vomiting in the head along with decreased ability to speak, inflaming irritability with blood spitting involved; vertigo and partial paralysis as the duration of symptoms can take months to decades as humans could fall within a few months and a extremely large long living Dragon like Merciless could take decades to fall as they can't fight it anymore. Like Tuberculosis, it is in fact fatal and can kill someone. Finally, it's cure was the vegetable that no one dared to name because of how it could bring bad luck to the one who says it; that however is a rumor just to stop those who want to cure their beloved ones from succumbing to death

Tiburonkolt entered his office as he stood in front of the map that told him along with his crew where to go in the Archipelago, with his back turned as he asked him: "For what has brought you here to the Buccaneer of the Separation on this cold night?"

"I seek the Arrow from the Northern America as all part of the Trials of the King's Lost Treasures, Wodensfang believes that the land of it's origin is all in it's name; being far to the outer west of the Archipelago. I have Endeavor and the Shield of Centurion with me, but I have more than a long road ahead of me in this journey before I'm rightfully crowned in order take out an threat that'll destroy this place. We've been exiled out of Scandinavia by the Lava-Lout Tribe once, but there's no way we're losing our home along with our lives" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I told him as Tiburonkolt held up his hand to silence him from going on further

"You speak of the former and deceased King of the Barbaric Tribes, I believe you wanted this to be a secret but your tribe found out and turned this into an contest; tell me this, who else have you brought with you? I can smell the scent of a Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus upon you, an second one to be exact who hides in your vest; reveal yourself to me" Tiburonkolt knew what he referred to and perked up when he caught the scent of Merciless on him, with the exception of Toothless I it seemed that there was a second one on this teenager

"Wodensfang, that's who you're talking about at the end" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I brought him out as the brown Dragon climbed up onto his shoulder, standing bipedally on his talons in front of him to look presentable. Tiburonkolt slowly turned to him with his back still turned but half of his face showing, his left arm clutching his right side and his right arm resting diagonally in a fist to rest his head on

"I recognize who you people are, but you don't seem to be concerned in putting us in cages and selling us to whoever employed you into luring us to your ship. Did something go wrong at an deal that forced you to betray your employers before killing them in cold blood?" Wodensfang asked as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I was about to translate, but Tiburonkolt stopped him in the process

"Dragonese is a language I've been taught by my father back home at Bolzano, my parents loved me like their favorite son; so much that they made a beautiful jacket of colorful scales from the Dragons of many kind, my brothers were jealous and angered but I created colorful clothing for them so that they wouldn't sell me as a slave. Now then Wodensfang as you name yourself, the deals I make with my employers always go wrong because I do not sell them in the first place; I kill them in cold blood while some of them I sabotage so that they may have their retribution. I take pity on these beasts for when I come to them, they are freed by me while the backs of the Trappers are turned. I joined forces just to steal their knowledge for I am not loyal to the ones who ask of my talents for tracking and swordfighting as well as Weapon Adaption, finding and using whatever limited weapon is lying on the ground to it's full and maximum potential before it serves it's use; that is when I discard the weapon by throwing it towards my enemies. But I have spoken enough about myself, you will learn more as the time goes on and for now we will get a move on to the illusion land they call America" Tiburonkolt revealed some details about his life but also told him how deceptive he is when it comes to being asked to trap Dragons, only to spill their blood while taking the knowledge of their tactics in return

"That's not right at all, but I feel that we have no other choice than to trust you" Wodensfang told him about how he felt in his mind

"Soothe your scales former servant of Merciless, I am a historian now like my parents wanted me to become about these Dragons; you have every right to believe that I might betray you and take the treasures for myself to become the new king. I have no desire to do such thing and it is not in my blood to take the dreams and destiny of our rightful king here away from him, I serve him until I fall in battle and so does my fellow exiles from the Dragon Trappers. If it has become clear that in order to save you from trouble by deceitfulness, I will not hesitate in doing so and you will get everything back in return. I assure you" Tiburonkolt assured him as he revealed his intentions, giving his word to him while he's at it

"What if it is greed for the treasures that motivates you?" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I asked of him as Tiburonkolt only gave out a creepy sounding chuckle

"I am a historian, buccaneer, mercenary and trapper but I am no greedy adventurer. It is you who must take destiny into your own hands, you decide the fate of others; no one else chooses for you. Now then I have noticed you have an tattoo on your chest, show it to me" Tiburonkolt saw some of the dried and scorched darkblood from his chest

"This is the Mark of the Dragon, it's a sign of uniting man and Dragonkind alike; liberation by order of the King of the Barbaric Tribes. The name is temporary until I can find a different one to rechristen the tattoo that I gave to myself using the burning ashes from a firepit and the blood of both Toothless and Wodensfang" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I told and revealed the tattoo to him as Tiburonkolt thought of an new name for a moment before responding

"Not if I have to rechristen it myself, the name of this mark is the Fellowship of the Dragonmark; another name for Mark of the Dragon if you will as it's shorter to spare a few words. As for the title, that is what we are together in our search for the King's Lost Treasures; partners in the end as we will be great allies to each other. You need my help more than ever in this time because of how-" Tiburonkolt rechristened the Mark of the Dragon as well as gave themselves their title, he was about to explain his alliance to him when one of his crewmates wearing an bandana with spine length tassels at the end barged in with a warning

"Tiburonkolt, a Vamparic Snaringsteether is attacking us on the main deck; we can't risk being stung and bitten by that beast!" He alerted him as his commander of his war brigantine came out before giving this order to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I:

"Follow me, we will deal with this just like how we do in Hammerhalven!" Tiburonkolt brought out his tomahawk, spinning it upwards in his right hand before jumping over the railing from his office. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I followed pursuit as he came down right away into the cold blizzard of the fading daylight. The sport in question that Tiburonkolt mentioned however was played in this fashion, even from his homeland of Bolzano:

Hammerhalven was a game that the Vikings played on times such as Freya'sday Festival that celebrated the coming of the Spring season, for Berkians it's on Hooligan Harbor but can be played elsewhere during other celebrations. Played by young heroes from each tribe and their equipment consisted of an Halvenstick and a single puck, there are no rules except for getting the puck into the opposing goal ring designated by posts as anything goes; in this polar hell they call a sport there are no limits, no survivors as this game's not deadly but there's no turning back once they're in the game as fights were bound to begin if anyone begun to list their complaints once about the players cheating

Tiburonkolt held his tomahawk greatly when he spotted the Vamparic Snaringsteether hissing at his crewmates to come any closer, threatening to use his fangs and his barbed tailfin to inject any of them with the Snaringalgia disease. He however was not afraid of taking out a Dragon who could poison him with something that is in fact fatal and capable of killing someone, as someone like him would rather go down like a man with Tuberculosis. He approached the beast as it turned to hiss at him while he growled back, it leaped towards him at first with his barbed tailfin ready to sting him when he blocked with his vambraces he wore; slashing his tomahawk against it's poison sacs in it's frills which forced it to fly off angrily before there was the sound of someone being stung. Tiburonkolt ran forth and jumped into the air, chopping into it's body and killing it right there and then as he threw the corpse overboard afterwards; returning to see if anyone had been stung by that beast

"One of our guests have been stung and bitten, now the Snaringalgia is coursing through his veins; if we don't get him healed right away-" The crewmate who tended to Fishlegs who was coming down with an illness was interrupted by Tiburonkolt

"Understand this: if we do not get that potato from the illusion land of America, then we are going to face a new type of hell on this ship. Get him below the deck into his room, stay by his side until then as we are approaching our destination; I and my guest will depart to make our way into the barren lands. Do what must be done in order to ensure of him of survival in this hellish season!" Tiburonkolt commanded them as they all responded

"It will be done, Commander!" Tiburonkolt's crewmates all hoisted Fishlegs the Nameless up and out of the main deck down below, putting him back into bed while also staying with him while the leader himself threw some warm clothing to his guest next to him

"Take this with you, America is hell in the winter season" Tiburonkolt told him as he knew from his gut feeling that the polar winds and environment was an living nightmare to traverse, even worse was the tempature itself as not even boars could survive before freezing to death; that's what his armor is for as he made it so that he would be able to move freely and take more than bloody beatings to a pulp, even made him warm in the winter and cooled in the summer

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I returned inside to put on the dark chocolate brown coat that was as furry as a long haired Yorkshire Terrier, Maltese, Havanese and Affenpinscher dog; with an lighter caramel brown scarf around his neck and some gloves that matched the color of his tan pants. Toothless I was also given something to wear in order to stay warm, designed for him as for someone so young he was bound to suffer the same fate as those who would explore their lands in the hellish winter season like this; with two buttons on the front. It may not sit well for him but this exploration out into the land of the Mayans and Aztecs would be over before they know it. Once that was done, he stepped out as Spearmist appeared; wanting to come with the two of them while Arrogance, Innocence and Patience stayed behind with Fishlegs in order to make sure he does not die on them

The journey through the illusion land of America begins tonight as the polar winds of the arctic blew solemnly in the sky, where the sun faded from the horizon and the moon began to rise in it's place...

HTTYD

Stepping onto the land that was thought to be an illusion to the Vikings but home to the Mayans and Aztecs alike, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and Tiburonkolt set forth on their journey for the vegetable that everyone proclaimed that it must not be named out of fear for being cursed with bad luck. Spearmist had flew them overhead to cut down on the traveling while Tiburonkolt had kept a look out for where they were going in America, to which Hiccup the First had to ask him:

"Where in America do we begin in our search for the potato?" Hiccup the First asked him

"The potato that everyone proclaimed it must not be named is found in a temple called Tazumal, it's located in El Salvador in Central America. Aztecan territory, the warriors are bound to roam about near the pyramid built by them as they're not to be underestimated; they've gotten their own food depot but the potato we're looking for is inside where the garden is, you'll know what it looks like as it's pierced with an arrow from the Native Americans up north. They have their own religion there but they are very territorial near their campsites in times of famine like this, having trouble with trusting outsiders as one of them might be captured for slavery; no warrior in any tribe of their religion should ever be enslaved, they're just giving them more reasons to have issues in trusting those who aren't native to their lands" Tiburonkolt informed him about the location and the Indians up north, telling him about their religion and how they're targets for slavery

"That's terrible and that alone makes me feel pitiful towards them, but I'm guessing that's where you got your tomahawk from eh?" Hiccup the First expressed his pettiness towards the Natives as Tiburonkolt concluded with this

"It was inspired by the other tomahawks they used, Italians such as my parents found one near the beachline shore; we lived in a Blacksmith Armory in the untamed wilderness outside of the towns since they preferred to live in a land that was like Canaan, miles away from Egypt itself. It's become my most trusted weapon and I should mention that they were strong, being known for scalping the hell out of trespassers; but you're right if you think that I'm not going to attack a entire tribe head on like a one man army, I've got myself better things to do in the life of a mercenary and buccaneer" Tiburonkolt revealed more about his past such as where they lived, and how the natives scalp trespassers entering their territory with malicious intentions

Afterwards everything had fallen silent as he returned to keeping an lookout for the temple they needed to find where the potato was, the blizzard relentlessly tried to blind their view to no use at all as neither of them were going to stop in their path. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I still had his doubts about him and his word as he didn't think that he would keep true to what he says, he calls himself a buccaneer and a mercenary but he's still an Dragon Trapper all in the same; does he really know what he's doing? They've just met each other and now he's giving him the feeling of doubt in his heart, why is he helping him in his journey? What are his true motives? Most of all is: why does he choose to aid him in becoming the rightful king who deserves to rule over the Archipelago? These questions were clouding his mind and even then, he's still unsure about him because he mentioned that he's cold blooded when it comes to betraying his employers

He would've talked to Wodensfang about his doubts about him but when Spearmist started to shudder in the cold, that was when Tiburonkolt called out to him saying that they've found the temple below them; to which she flew down in front of the site. Heating her scales in order to remain warm as they all climbed up the steps of the Mayan temple, taking shelter inside from the cold blizzard. Tiburonkolt created an torch and led the way inside to find the garden where they kept the potato inside, this might be the perfect time to talk to Wodensfang as he spoke to him from inside of his vest: "You have doubts about him, don't you?" The brown Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus asked him

"He's not being honest about his true motives, I still don't see the reasoning behind him helping us in our journey for the King's Lost Treasures; I'm still angry at my father for turning this into a race when he doesn't even give me the chance to do it by myself, instead he's motivated by his own glory and desire for fame. He did say that he was luring us here to their voyage into coming here to America just so Fishlegs can be cured of his Snaringalgia, I should've been the one to be poisoned instead of him because I don't want to lose the only friend I've made back home; if he was the one going with Tiburonkolt instead then..." Hiccup the First lost himself at the end as they traveled through the corridor leading to the garden

"Never feel burdened child, there will be that moment in time where he shows that he always kept true to his word to someone like you; we may not fully trust him at this moment but when we do in the future, he'll be there for us. There is one thing that I am burdened by though, and it was about what happened earlier on his ship; who would plant a Vamparic Snaringsteether on board? I think we may have a traitor apart of the crewmates, still even that is doubtful as they are all loyal to who they call their commander instead of captain; unless someone's planted one there before we left, you don't think..." Wodensfang told him and suspected at the end

"Snotface! He's trying to slow us down so that he and his friends get the treasures first, but he's never been the smart one because he's just sitting on his ass so that we can bring them for him; that's not going to happen. He may find the Aztec Key of Locked Doors and the Ticking Compass, as well as the Throne of the Decendants and Crown of the Fallen; but he's not taking away our treasures that we found first beforehand" Hiccup the First was angered by the revelation, but also calmed down as they're one step ahead of him and they're not falling for his plans to bring him the treasures because he has two arms and legs that aren't broken

"Just as I suspected, Fishlegs may not be the one in resisting torture but threatening to hurt him even more is just another sign of him taking his title for granted. He captured one and placed it in the book so that you'd be bitten instead, that boy is going to face your wrath when we get our hands on him. Until then, whenever you are ready to talk to Tiburonkolt about your doubts; you know what to say to him" Wodensfang nuzzled against his lower jaw before seeing what's up ahead of them

Tiburonkolt stopped when they entered the garden where the stocks of food were kept in times like these, bringing their grains and other such types of food sources into here; as well as having to grow them inside to prepare ahead of the future. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I looked closer and found the potato that they were looking for, but the next lost treasure was also piercing the vegetable as well. He walked over and examined it, during this point was when Tiburonkolt had disappeared for the moment being while Toothless I spotted something in the darkness; leaping off his shoulder and gliding over to the object which happened to be an key should they ever get trapped. Not wanting to be caged inside a cell, he picked it up and swallowed it as he wanted to have something to break freely from; nothing like smuggling something before returning to his owner's side

Tiburonkolt in the meantime however snuck on by the garden and found the Aztecs who were feasting on their dinner, they had apparently gotten drunk and passed out; now in deep sleep as not even the slightest of a sound would wake them up. He walked in silently and found what he was looking for in a small and iced casket, being held by the frozen corpse of an fallen warrior who had been slain and avenged. This item was beautifully made and although it's larger than the potato they've come for, it appeared to be vital to them as the arrows had several different colors. Delicate metallic wheels all moved inside and it may have had several different functions, that is what he needed as he easily took it from the casket and left without a word; reappearing to where Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I had taken the potato along with another one of the lost treasures: the Arrow from the Northern America

The Arrow from the Northern America was exactly what it says as the shaft itself was slightly thick with some scorch marks on many places, with the long twin fletches being made from the feathers of a Thunderbird that many tribes of the land or as he would call it the New World worship. The tip of the arrow was not only sharpened and deadly like the future Owl Gut Tribe's, Draconia's and the Dragon Hunter Elite's Volcanripper Metal arrows that they would use; but it was also dipped and oxidized in the medical vegetable that no one dared to name which was of course the potato, which had forever made the man immune to the poison and toxins of a Vamparic Snaringsteether. There were of course two strings with three beads that had sparrow feathers dangling from the bottom, wrapped around the lower half of the shaft itself; also growing with the vegetable itself from within. Finally, the reason it was feared to be named was due to the misconception of bad luck and that the land that was called non existent was located on the far west outside of the Archipelago; to which Hiccup I decided to make multitudes of arrows that he would not run out at all and still be crowned as the rightful and true King, and no this action does not count against the trials since there's got to at least be one arrow with him

"Let's go now, the both of us have gotten what we needed" Tiburonkolt told him as he led him out of the temple of Tazumal through the corridor they took, not stopping once as they exited outside in the winter where Spearmist followed them out; having been at the entrance to warm herself up

They began their trek back to the Buccaneer of the Separation out of Aztecan territory, the sky had calmed down and no longer blew it's fearsome blizzard; it was less cold than what it was but the season still stands unfazed. They flew most of the way back to the war brigantine built for naval combat in the Caribbean's seas and trekked the rest of the way back on foot to give her a gift for helping them reach their location, which was to rest her wings not because of fatigue but because it was hell to fly in the cold. On their way back however they had been confronted by a group of bandits who wielded swords and axes, scavenging the illusion land of America to steal what they can in order to spend it all on both food and drinks with women to take back to their campsite for pleasure in the coldest of nights. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I blocked one of the sword's downwards helm slash with his Shield of Centurion, swiping the blade of Endeavor on their legs as well as slashing their necks; bleeding out and falling lifelessly to the ground as the snow turned from white to red

Tiburonkolt chopped one skull to the next one with his tomahawk, sending one flying and the other spiraling towards the snow; throwing it with his axe throwing arm that he trusted the most as it sailed through the air and directly struck the final bandit in the face. At that point a snow jaguar had pounced onto Hiccup the First as he struggled at keeping the animal at bay, taking back his tomahawk and having it rest on his back before taking the potato from him; giving a little something for the wildcat to eat before running off back to it's home. Although now it seemed as though they had no cure left for Fishlegs, they had to make sacrifices in order to survive out here. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I understood but was left heartbroken that he now had to return empty handed. But then he started to feel deathly pale and ill himself, as Tiburonkolt realized what was happening to him by the tuberculosis like coughing and hacking; as such he carried him in his arms and ran the rest of the way back to his ship

Returning on board and sailing off away from America they set off to their next destination, he lied Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I onto the bed where it was revealed that Fishlegs was not the one who was stunned and bitten by that Vamparic Snaringsteether; he merely caught a horrible flu while he contracted Snaringalgia. Now he had every reason to accept that what he did was justified. Toothless I coiled around him with his coat removed now that they were back on board as he didn't want him to die on him, at that moment Tiburonkolt brought up a bow and aimed it towards him; firing it against his left arm as he was painfully struck with a yelp, but the oxidized juices from the potato had purged the poison inside of him. Because of this he was immune to being poisoned again as the effects would be negated, his life was saved. "Take this time to rest as we have a voyage ahead of us now, next stop is towards Lava-Lout Island where the Heart of Ruby awaits" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I looked up at him and his soothing voice before going back to resting his head on the pillow. "Good night, T-Tiburon..." Toothless I yawned and curled up on his stomach before resting

"I know what you really are Toothless, but I too know that he alone knows that if he's forced to give up the King's Lost Treasures to the nemesis he hates; then he'll learn the secret about you, if he doesn't know by now that is..." Tiburonkolt spoke under his breath so that he can hear him, half of his face shrouded and slowly turned to face him with half of his face; before he left the lower decks of his war brigantine and returned to his office. The seas of the night were calm in this time as he brought out the compass he found, looking at it as the upper diagonal right arrow pointed to their next destination as that was the secret behind it; acting like it was there without purpose and decoration, when it actually pointed to what they needed to find the most

Tiburonkolt gave out his angry like sinister smirk once again as he sat down on the desk, now he will find the King's Lost Treasures easily with this vital one that was needed to become the King of the Barbaric Tribes. It was times like these that he was glad he became a buccaneer and an mercenary who was willing to help someone like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I...

* * *

That marks the end of the three flashback chapters of this mini-series because the real story can begin at the present time, what Tiburonkolt had taken there was none other than the Ticking Compass and because I was inspired by what Jack Sparrow's compass can do; I decided to give the long arrow the function to point to whatever the user desires. Just like in the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy: Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End; unfortunately the fourth film called On Stranger Tides is not a good movie, didn't want to disappoint you right there if you enjoyed it

Now that they have four of the treasures so far, the Heart of Ruby is next and where to find it will be on the island of their greatest nemeis; the snakes in helmets they call them, they're going to Lava-Lout Island but they are not alone as help arrives in the form of no one else but a family member who left because of conflicts within concerning her son. Will Snotface be successful in taking the Heart of Ruby from this family member? No way in hell because that's a place he's not going anywhere near

If he did then he would be punished for stepping into Lava-Lout territory, as they forbid it in the fear of those conspiring with them to take down the Hairy Hooligans Tribe. Now it's only just a matter of time before the race concludes when Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I finds all of them, becoming what he was destined to be above all Vikings in the Archipelago; but they will also find another female ally who will serve in their journey as she is a special woman with abilities that will help them find the remaining King's Lost Treasures. Until next time...


	4. Twist in the Tale

(A/N: From the last time we've seen of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, not only as he met the infamous Tiburonkolt on board the Buccaneer of the Separation war brigantine he sailed on; he traveled with him to the illusion land of America into Aztecan territory in order to find an potato to kill the virus that his best friend was believed to contract after being injected with the venom by being stung and bitten. Also they had found an arrow that was among the list of treasures they needed to become the rightful King of the Barbaric Tribes, now it was the Heart of Ruby that was next in their journey; located nowhere else but Lava-Lout Island as the Archipelago's coldest winter of the century had passed. Now it was something even worse in the weather in the sky, the hottest summer of the century had come; Enjoy)

If the most coldest winter that blew in the century of the Archipelago was not enough to turn a man into an iceberg, then it was even worse than the cold. It was the most hottest summer that scorched the sun in the century of the Archipelago for the rays of which were razing the inhabitants down below, but no one seemed to mind it all as anyone would've gone insane by being driven to the breaking edge of this burning hell; even worse if it was a desert as no one could take a step forward without the chance of illusions appearing from their eyes, and it was there that the heat strokes had preyed on their sanity by luring them into a trap set up by the force they cannot battle. The Vikings preferred the cold but for some they enjoyed the heat as the warm winds blew before them with the open sky clearing them all. From down in the seas that surrounded the Buccaneer of the Separation war brigantine, it was here that the hero who would become the rightful King of this Archipelago had recovered and trained with his new arrows that he made multitudes of; as it was not against the rules at all. Tiburonkolt had given Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I an bow for him, using his blacksmith skills from his home in Bolzano in order to built something to make better usage of the multiple arrows he created so that he's never out of

This bow was a medium to large size as it's big enough for him to wield with both ends on the top and bottom edges curving outwards like crescent moons, a barbed spike was found going out upwards and downwards on the ends; with a second one that went outwards next to the bottom end. There were two of spiked metallic blades on the top to bottom were found near the horizontal leather wrapped handle grip, as well as near the top and bottom of the ends as well; which were burned and strengthened. A tight horizontal ribbed string of rope could be pulled back with the dual fangs diagonally slanted off to the sides opening up and down like an mouth. The rope was horizontally ribbed and could be pulled back to the maximum point without breaking, the handle itself tightly along with the burned ends on the top and bottom as to add some color. Finally, it was designed to be used with the Arrow from the Northern America as it still grew potatoes from inside; as he had a quiver of them diagonally resting on the left side of his shoulder that was nicely made with strong to durable leather, while there was short to long quill shaped fur on the thick edges

Tiburonkolt stood at the doorway of his office and looked down at the compass that he held in his hand, the long arrow on the upper right continued to point to the direction where the Heart of Ruby lies; while the enigma arrow pointed over to clues of where to find them, this arrow would spin whenever the clues were found leading to the treasure they needed. Now they're heading in the right direction with this and soon he'll give this to the rightful king, it's going to be very soon once they find what they're looking for and the key that could open all locks; nothing will be standing in their way and no trap will keep them halted while they kept on searching without anyone impeding their path. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I had grown as well but also had his shamrock green tunic removed due to the heatwave, but where they're going is someplace that's even hotter

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I continued firing at the targets with the accuracy that could hit and strike someone directly in the skull, a few times hitting the bullseye and not moving on to the next target until he hits that spot on the target; he wanted to be as accurate as possible so that should they come across some Lava-Lout Vikings then he can give them hell and what he calls true payback, as he blamed them for making him into what he is in front of the tribe he lived with. Fishlegs the Nameless was given some new clothing that consisted of a furry vest with some new glasses for him, his hair was baggier than when they left Berk and his Deathly Shadow known as Arrogance, Innocence and Patience were down below resting themselves as the worry of losing him to the disease that he was thought to have been infected with had taken a toll on them. So he watched on his friend as Toothless I was watching alongside him. "Take that, you snakes in helmets; g-give them hell brother!" He cheered on as he struck all targets with bullseyes dead center in the middle

"Well done there, young child; now the Lava-Lout Tribe will think twice before banishing you from your mainland you once called home" Wodensfang praised him as he knew about their exile from Scandinavia, how it was unfair to be betrayed by his own tribe to carry the burden of being blamed for the loss of their former home. Hiccup the First looked at them both and nodded for their praise towards him, with friends like these he could never be without the allies he loved on this journey. He continued to train until once he struck all targets in their dead center bullseye, he retrieved the arrows and believed that he felt ready to use archery to his own use

The crewmates all walked about doing what they needed to do on the war brigantine that was the Buccaneer of the Separation, on the top bucket of the raven's nest one of them had kept a lookout for any rival ships on the coast that would take their treasures that they have gathered for their effort; one of them spotted an warrior adrift at seas and came down from the top in order to inform their commander, running to the bottom of his office as he did see the warrior's gender beforehand and knew that it was a woman

"Tiburonkolt, we've got ourselves a she-warrior overboard on the starboard bow!" One of his crewmates called out from below the entrance of his office

"Do not stall then, throw her the lifesaver and take her back; we're going to find out about what's her backstory behind this that led to her being adrift" Tiburonkolt commanded as the crewmate nodded and ran to where the lifesaver tube was, loading it onboard the ballista as they fired it immediately; the claws of which coiled around her before they began to retract. Bringing her towards their ship and reeling her on board where Tiburonkolt approached, the woman was disoriented but recovered quickly as she looked up

"To think I dared to come across you again, Tiburon; but thanks for helping me" She told him but thanked him for his help

"You are Valhallarama the Defiant One after all, tell me now; who is responsible for leaving you adrifting in the seas? Have the Lava-Lout Tribe taken your Silver Phantom?" Tiburonkolt asked her, revealing that her name Hiccup the First knew too well about; he didn't think that he would come across her own mother of all people

Valhallarama the Defiant One wore an smooth and black sugarloaf helmet with white horns adorned on the sides that went upwards, having a breastplate of scales with shoulder guards that were layered against each other on the sides; both sleeves and pants were chainmail as they were a dark grey for the former and black for the latter. Her shinguards looked like her shoulder guards but had a extra fourth layer atop which pointed upwards, while her boots had non lethal kleets for traversing through the lands. She had an belt that carried her knife and her Aztecan styled quiver of arrows with gauntlets that she wore, her sunflower blonde hair was long and blew out from the back; going down a little bit from her spine. Her swords had horizontally ribbed handles with crossguards going down, curing towards the handle as the blades were silvery while the pommels sported the side face of an Dragon. Finally, she was youthful and sported teal blue eyes; with a motherly voice that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I had not heard in years since she left him regrettably, and his father on purpose thanks to her defiance against the Viking Law of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe

"Mother..." Hiccup the First came towards her, as she stood up slightly to sit atop of side of the war brigantine vessel; stroking his face with her hand as she removed her gauntlet

"You must hate me for betraying you by leaving Berk to go off on my own adventures while you're being raised by that stubborn 'ol Chief who supports that law he made up instead of abolishing it. My actions were justified and what I did was the right thing to do, but now it looks like you're after what I am too; would you ever forgive me for leaving behind what I considered such a wonderful family that I ever wanted?" Valhallarama asked him, breathing in between each of every few sentences

"That's not what matters to me the most, you're here with me now and we can show him that he was wrong to judge me for what I am" Hiccup the First did not need to forgive his mother, what mattered to him the most was that now she was here with him; he took her below deck afterwards as everyone returned to their positions, ready to inform their passengers when it was time to depart once they've reached their destination

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I introduced his mother to Toothless I, Wodensfang, Spearmist as well as Arrogance, Innocence and Patience that his friend tamed because of how he was apart of his grandfather's mother; being that they have promised to keep him safe from the ones who want to hurt him. She then went on to tell her son about what she was up to from the time she's spent away on her adventures and travels, saying that she too had an Dragon like him that was a Silver Phantom who was male named Ghostcloud; the reasoning behind her being adrift at sea was due to him being captured by the snakes in helmets on the island they're going to. She was restrained to the deck of their ships being being smashed by their catapults, all in an attempt to take her down with the ship; before she was washed away in the few distances from Lava-Lout Island. Feeling burdened by his mother's plight, Hiccup the First assured her that he'll save him; to which she hugged him in response as she's grown an bond with the Silver Phantom whose appearance was an darker color, appearing as if he was suited for the stormy weather

Tiburonkolt was leaned against his reclinable seat in his office that stood up high and kept his sides covered so that the front of him is seen. He continued to study the compass in his hands that had so many arrows pointing to various directions everywhere, it would seem he's got an lucky treasure he's found; knowing that he wanted this to be a special present for whenever Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I's birthday had come, he's decided to open up the details so that he can copy it all into an new book he's writing that will go into his library of journals. This is a book that would tell him how to build something like this that can lead to the user's greatest of all treasures that the user wished for, as well as other such things that they desired to find; it's one compass that belongs in the hands of a family like his. Because of his experience as a blacksmith he was able to build the components of such vital tool using the instructions in his book he had written down, he had motives behind their backs but it was justified for he is as well as was a buccaneer of the Italian Caribbean near the Central Aztecan territories

As the war brigantine approached the island in the hottest summer in the centuries of and that the Archipelago has ever seen, the report was delivered directly to Tiburonkolt before towards their passengers who were notified; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I stepped out to the main deck with his mother and saw before them the sight of the land where their next treasure awaited: the Heart of Ruby to be exact as from this point forward after reclaiming what belonged to them, the journey forward will be perilous but it will be one that is worth the trouble that they might face in the heat of the path they're taking. This is what the island looked like as the dark smoke rose upwards with the sky turning into a sunset in the horizon, when it was just the environment itself due to the volcanic nature of their greatest enemies:

Lava-Lout Island was true to the name as it had seas, rocks and pools of lava everywhere that always suggested the presence of active volcanic sites on the island. Jagged edges and ridges of an mountain accompanied by rocky surfaces and caverns, the uneven surface was prone to forming thin trails of falls streaming down the higher points and deep pits in the ground. It is seemingly bare as plants that thrive would be dried tumbleweed, deep shade of crimson as well as very dark chocolate red and brown respectively; all being bathed by the sun and the rays that it shoned on this volcanic rock. There was a large mountainous volcano that was in the very least active in the middle of the island. The tribe itself were cruel enslavers whose village was even worse as there were cages everywhere around, manacles with chains and whips to weapons of all description forged by the slaves of both man and Dragonkind alike. Huts were all barred with windows with beds of stone to iron, how the slaves forged these weapons were by forcing them into digging in the Lava-Lout Mining Bluffs. Finally, these deadly and evil snakes in helmets adorned themselves with suits ripped from the flesh of Dragons to allow themselves to defend against their fire; completely covering their body where it's mentioned that the cloak was as cold as the sea and comfortably smelling like salmon and other types of fish with the exception of eels

Tiburonkolt left behind his upper gambeson and gripped his tomahawk, stepping off board to the back of Arrogance, Innocence and Patience while Hiccup the First took his mother up onto the back of Spearmist; his dark manchester to sandcastle tan skin being reflected by the heat, taking off as the crewmates made sure to attack should anyone come in their way to take the King's Lost Treasures for themselves. So far they have had no encounters with any of the ones who were seeking to become the King of the Barbaric Tribes, but when they do; no one is and will survive as this race was not meant to be one in the first place, Arvidsmund the Fallacious has been blinded by glory and this will be his unbirth when they encounter him. He will lose everything if he dares participate in the race as well, all because of the same boy he called a heir to the tribe over his son tortured his friend into spilling out the information; threatening to rip his fingers off if he didn't tell him and he just didn't have the courage to stand up, he's interfered in the affairs of others for the last time

Elsewhere in a cell within the Lava-Lout Mining Bluffs where the prisons are forced to gather metallic substances and alloys for their enslavement weapons and tools of equipment, there was a woman inside who happened to be an oracle well versed into the knowledge of these very sea barren lands. She had long black hair with two white beads on her ears, with a braid resting on the right of her body; with two skulls on the straps that had a single split line that went down to the beak, with one large on the front of her waist. There was a tawny brown Y-shaped belt that had vials of substances on the left and fangs curving towards each other on the right, with the bottom strap dangling; the outer umber brown tunic had long sleeves that hung over her hands whose fingers were adorned with metallic claws, while she wore a black apron like tunic that made her look like an blacksmith though she had no tools. She wore the same colored boots and various fangs that hung from her ears, due to the beads connected to the first fangs that were seen. She had olive green eyes and powers to provide anyone aid in order to find the solution to what they had in mind, being that she was an oracle to keep in mind. Finally, she was not imprisoned in this island but rather forced to come here by their commander as she was imprisoned with Ghostcloud; there was something going on and it was not looking good at all

She looked out of the cell and closed her eyes as the vision told her that there were others who had come for the Heart of Ruby, it seems that they've also brought along the woman whose Silver Phantom was taken by them; this will not be good when they confront him

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I brought out Endeavor just in case there were any Lava-Lout Vikings coming to ambush them, stepping onto the island that heated his very boots and made them all feel warm as they traversed through the dangerous territory they went in. Going forth into keeping an look out for some sentries keeping watch for trespassers like themselves, knowing how dangerous they were if they came anywhere towards the huts they've built themselves on this barren rock. Nothing had been spoken as the heatwaves from the Archipelago heated the skin of these Vikings, our heroes trekked forth through a canyon where the cells were; just thinking about these prisoners of both man and Dragon alike made him wish to confront these snakes in helmets. He was what they made him, an teenager who had no interest in becoming a Chief to his own tribe; come to think of it now, the cells of the mines where the slaves were supposed to be were rather empty. Looks like they've got away with their lives but they're bound to come across at least one living soul so it doesn't look like it's abandoned

The Fellowship climbed up onto the higher bluffs of the mines where the cells were found, at that point was when they not only found Ghostcloud in a matter of an few moments going through the island; but it was when they also found an woman inside, she turned to face the group before asking them: "You seek the Heart of Ruby I can tell, but did the Lava-Lout Tribe's commander force you into coming here?" She asked as Tiburonkolt responded

"I assure you that Hotshot the Heroic did not see us approaching" He told her as Hiccup the First realized something

"Hold on there, he made you come to his island; you don't want to be here?" Hiccup the First asked the woman as she told them the truth

"No I didn't, their commander's conflicted about himself and his men had me come here to help give him the answers he needs; I've got no one to talk to and the only prisoner here in this cage with me is this Silver Phantom. He belongs to you doesn't he?" She could tell that he was taken to be made into a slave like all Dragons here on this island

"He's been with me ever since I've left behind the family such as my son behind right here" Valhallarama told her as held onto her son's shoulders from behind, Hiccup the First confirmed it by nodding

"Toothless will help you find a way out while we confront Hotshot, you're capable of defending yourself but even a shield maiden can be distressed; he'll return to me once you've been freed from the cell. In the meantime we'll be going out ahead, until then..." Hiccup the First stated before moving out with his group

Toothless I jumped off from his shoulder and slipped into the cell through the bars, where the woman picked him up; stroking his body before getting the feeling that he's swallowed something and it's still in his stomach. He remembered that he didn't feel like he wanted to eat something this morning due to swallowing that key he found back at America, it seemed he had no choice but to cough and hack it out; doing just that as the key flew out untainted by the organic tissue in his stomach. Before handing it over to the woman, he cleaned the key in the process before it was back to being what it was previously prior to when he swallowed it. The woman took the key from his fangless mouth and unlocked the cell, releasing Ghostcloud who flew off towards Valhallarama's direction; while Toothless I returned to his companion as the woman exited the cell, stepping out to find somewhere to hide and await their return, receiving a vision that told her that the Fellowship would be victorious

Setting their sights on the village in front of them and heading directly towards the Great Hall where their commander was, the Fellowship of the Dragonmark made their way through the series of huts built by enslavers of both kinds; but there was more afoot than what they knew about as the reason behind Ghostcloud being taken was not called for by Hotshot the Heroic. It was rather an renegade move on his part as he wanted to talk to her rather than have them do something that was rash of them, now it looks like his chance has been ruined now. Who could love someone whose own men had betrayed his orders he gave them? Come to think of it they were planning to turn him into their slave after his usefulness in luring that woman to them had run out. As soon as they reached the entrance up the stairs, the doors were open and inside was Hotshot the Heroic who had been self-defeated in his despair

HTTYD

Hotshot the Heroic was a Lava-Lout Viking who wore an conical helmet without the guard for nasal protection in front of his nose, with thick fur around the edges and horns that curled in to upwards before going outwards to the sides; his beard was puffy while his mustache was curled out to the sides going upwards, being an blonde color while he wore an dark firesuit over himself. He wore an belt over his shoulder that carried his swords while he wielded an axe that he loved to spin about. He was built perfectly but he was also battletorn, wanting to live in peace with the woman he once loved; Valhallarama who thought that she was taken viciously away from him by Arvidsmund, as he was told that he could never love a Hooligan. Finally, he kept a special treasure that was given to him by her and used as an symbol of love: the Heart of Ruby

"Valhallarama, forgive me if the rogue Lava-Lout Tribe has taken your Silver Phantom; you are right about everything, I was only being used by them so that Ghostcloud can be turned into a slave like all the others have" Hotshot the Heroic stood at the sight of woman that was Hiccup the First's mother, who came down to tell him

"That's not what matters, I've come for the other piece that I gave you as an reminder of what might've been had we gotten married together. But it looks like there's some explaining that needs to be done first" Valhallarama turned to her son as Tiburonkolt looked back and closed the doors, barring them from the inside just so they can't be interrupted should any of them discover their presence here. Afterwards, they listened into the tragic tale of the love that was between her and this hero

Valhallarama was once a woman that Hotshot the Heroic had fallen in love with, but with all tales like these there was bound to be someone who disagreed as it was her father this time around; forcing her to marry someone else that was more clever. In an attempt to kill him he sent him on a suicide mission to this place here where he was supposed to bring back a stone in return for his daughter's hand. Doing just that as he was then taken prisoner, escaping their cells a few weeks later as he returned; further angering her father as he deceptively told him how she really felt behind the feelings she pretended to have

Asking him if it was her choice to marry someone she did not truly love before telling him that she's been forced to call it off between them. Hotshot the Heroic understood and decided that their marriage was never an fair deal, going on to state that he began to have doubts before deciding that he wouldn't be a husband worth spending time with; especially when he's heard about those who weren't happy with each other because they never truly loved each other from the beginning, they were all blinded by love at first sight so they never stopped to think and get to know each other well. A issue that still continues into the present time in the Archipelago

Hotshot the Heroic told her everything and she understood because it's just not right for the two of them to live together under the threats of infidelity and a series of unhappy years in the future. They must be better than this and so with the gemstone he retrieved, he built a pair of golden bracers for the two of them to remember each other by; as the gemstone he retrieved was originally from the chunk of jewels formed into an heart hence the name that was given. The deceased king once mined this in his five years of slavery in the mines before using the jewels to construct some rings for him and his beloved, the rings were melted and the stones were taken by the Lava-Lout Tribe; now leading into his possession. Afterwards, if she ever needed his other half; she didn't have to hesitate in asking before he sailed off to someplace he could drown his sorrows in

This all happened a long time ago when they were teenagers and now here they are, meeting each other again while on the journey to make sure her son is crowned so that he can kill the Devil Among The Men to unite both kinds together. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I understood everything as he was doing this as one of the many things they'll do for love, but Hotshot felt like he could never love Valhallarama thanks to her father asking him if she could marry him; when there's always the possibility that she never was infatuated with him in the beginning. He's not the bad guy right there and in fact no one was in their tale, he may've attempted to kill him by sending him on a suicide mission but when he saw that he's outsmarted him with escaping; he questioned his loyalty towards her. Everyone was in between the grey zone as nobody did anything immoral against each other, Hotshot the Heroic was in the process of building a new pair of bracers in the shape of her son's companion; finishing up as soon as they've told the story to everyone in the Great Hall

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and son of Vahallarama the Defiant One, I present to you the Heart of Ruby; take these bracers with one representing your mother and the second as my gratitude for reuniting us both with each other. When the time comes to be crowned as the new King of the Barbaric Tribes, always remember the sacrifices that were made here in this race that should've never been announced" Hotshot the Heroic presented to him the Heart of Ruby as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I took them both, placing them on his arms to biceps as it will provide him the ultimate protection from his mother against everyone who seeks to kill someone so innocent like him

The Heart of Ruby was a golden bracer on the arms that was made to be designed in the likeness of Toothless I, coiling around as the actual gemstone was found with the eyes. Shining brilliantly in the untamed metallic golden color with a light bronze tint, also having designed a pair to be worn on both arms with at least two halves of the ruby itself. Finally, this provided defense as well and it was a gift from his mother as she wanted him to be the rightful King and prove himself in front of his own father that both man and Dragonkind can be united together as one powerful force that no one would ever dare to rise up against; as this was not only used as a symbol of love but also the passion of an rising king, who would unite both human and Dragonkind through the benevolence from within the heart of a King

"Thanks for giving me one of the King's Lost Treasures, but will happen to you now?" Hiccup the First asked as Hotshot the Heroic told him this

"The volcano on this island is about to erupt thanks to the hottest summer that we've ever had in centuries, you need to leave right now; I'll stay behind on this island and if I survive, then I'll be back to provide you another one of the Lost Treasures. I will not die drowning in my sorrows any longer!" Hotshot the Hero declared as he ran out of the Great Hall towards the volcano, sacrificing himself to stop it

The Fellowship of the Dragonmark had what they needed and now it was time to leave this island because by this point the Lava-Lout Tribe may've discovered they were here; they did just that as they exited out of the Great Hall before running like hell. But these Vikings knew that the two of them were Hooligans before proceeding to attack them all, with one of them being stabbed through with Endeavor and another being bludgeon to the other side with his Shield of Centurion. He blocked their swings before making his own strikes towards them as their lives were soon ended when he preformed a three slash horizontal swing to the sides, two diagonal slashes upwards and ended the last of his opponents with an downwards helm slash to split their skulls in half

Many of the Lava-Lout Tribe's Vikings in fact turned out to be fearful of Tiburonkolt due to his cold blooded ways of dealing with those who are both evil and traitors in the deals they want to make with him, because he's not interested in dealing with slavery at all. Chopping right into a retreating Lava-Lout before deeply butchering into another one's skull, those who had tried to escape were dragged back by their boots and finished off brutally; stabbed into their stomaches before he jumped into the air and slashed their faces diagonally downwards. An rather gruesome display really, but the remaining Vikings were all sent flying and spiraling to the ground through the air; with the last one being killed with a blow to the spinal cord

Vahallarama swung one of her swords up against a Lava-Lout's lower jaw with her swinging the next one towards another's knee, breaking the third one's arm before taking down her own share of attackers; before long it was here that the volcano was going to erupt by this time as Hotshot the Heroic made it inside, having the true firestone that he had with him before placing it into the crater itself to stop it from erupting. This in return backfired but when he saw the rest of the Fellowship escaping, he knew what he did was right and left himself as the volcano was exploding from the inside; the firestone he had placed in the crater was in fact an egg. Unfortunately though he could never find out what it was as the entire island was coming down with him, not collapsing but just becoming unstable as the Lava-Lout Tribe cursed Hotshot the Heroic; their village was doomed to burn down but they will prevail again and have their revenge on the Hairy Hooligans who tried to kill them with their own volcano on their home island

Hotshot the Heroic in the meantime kept a solemn face as he sunk below the seas, an trail of fire glowed from behind as although he made his sacrifice; sometimes it just wasn't enough for someone to go out easily. He made an promise that he would help him out further and he never breaks his word should he survive

The Fellowship of the Dragonmark returned to the Buccaneer of the Separation but not before taking the woman with them, as she revealed herself as the oracle who could tell them of visions that the Gods above give her; as well as reveal the locations of the King's Lost Treasures for whoever seeks them in order to become the new King of the Barbaric Tribes. It is mentioned that should they find them all, they must travel to the Final End of the Hero as the blind guardian will be the judge to crown Hiccup the First as the king of them all. Now fully understanding how the Champion of All Who Stands Above Them is crowned and further burdened with the thoughts of his very cousin being seen as the true heir who shall be seen as the real king over him, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I held his two companions as well as Spearmist close to him as he would never let his jerkass cousin get his hands on both Toothless I nor Wodensfang who had been silent throughout the entire task; the guardian has his morals and matters not if Snotface has stolen the treasures from him, he who has them is to be crowned or so he believed. What he did not know was that the Blind Guardian was a fair man and judge as he does not tolerate stealing nor cheating, as Tiburonkolt would say it best: "No one takes from the rightful King and no one cheats the rightful King, you've wronged yourself"

Tiburonkolt continued to work on his own compass to give to his family in the future where his descendants would find this, once again he built and constructed his own version without the knowledge of the others in his office for he endlessly worked on the functions; studying how they could tell the user of this item everything they have ever wanted to know about. It was of course this time that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, Toothless I and Wodensfang were without a doubt getting suspicious about what he was up to since he may have saved his life; but he was being enigmatic about his supposed project he happened to be working on, surely he couldn't have had one of the King's Lost Treasures with him this whole time could he? It's all making them feel worried about him

"It was when we've traveled to America and made our way into the territory of the Aztecs, he's got something on his hands and he doesn't want us knowing; there's no doubt that he could be ashamed and humiliated if we found out about what he's hiding. Nevertheless, it's an good question that needs some consulting from the oracle herself" Wodensfang suspected

"Excellinor the Oracle, that's her name and you're right; she could tell us about his enigmatic way of acting that's been happening since we've returned to America, better wait until night" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I agreed and declared

"I heard the sound from that mysterious item he's keeping out of our hands, it always make a t-ticking sound whenever he brings it out; trying to be sneaky with us and to think we won't get all s-suspicious about it. He knows to pique and get our c-curiosity in motion" Toothless I told them

Whatever's he's gotten in his office he's bound to not tell them, all friends of his have secrets but they had to wonder: did Tiburonkolt have trust issues in the past because of someone he was betrayed by? There's just one answer to that question and it all lies in the hands of Excellinor the Oracle...

* * *

There's two things right here and now that has to be cleared up about between this mini-series and the books themselves:

First is that Excellinor the Oracle is really the malevolent Excellinor the Witch who is the mother of Alvin the Treacherous, but you can guess why he's not in this story at all; main antagonist of this story is Merciless and secondary is Snotface Jorgenson because he is just going through all necessary lengths to stop his cousin even if it means killing him

Second is that Hotshot the Heroic is really Hughmongously Hotshot the Hero and that he tried to kill Hiccup many times but always has a change of heart in the last second, Alvin is the one who told him that Valhallarama was married to Stoick and not her father; I always take the liberties of my own to change what happens because some things like these aren't meant to be in the same universe as the Knights of the Dragon Riders trilogy

FYI Valhallarama tried to kill Hiccup as well but that was because she didn't know that he was her son, Alvin does not play honest games with she-warriors like her. By the way as you know in the book series if Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I was discovered to have the tattoo that was rechristened into the Fellowship of the Dragonmark, what do you propose that he do? Give it all up except for Toothless I or refuse and instead go rouge? Both of these answers involve him being hunted like in the series, but there are different reasons; former being that he is a runt and the latter is that he's breaking a rule that Arvidsmund's Viking Law requires

I choose whatever answer you take wisely because this is not going to end either way and it's alright in the end, because there's no wrong answer to this question; I'm just curious, that's all!


	5. You're Never Too Young To Be King

(A/N: Haha, nothing new is found in this one except for the two treasures that were found previously but were not given to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I until now; this one is focused between the relationship of his friends but most importantly his companions like Toothless I and Wodensfang as well as Spearmist, Fishlegs the Nameless and his Deathly Shadow whom I felt that I've ignored their presence for too long. Oh and it's his birthday today as well, a little gift from Tiburonkolt just to make his day even more special so at least there's that. Enjoy)

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I laid in his soft bed with Toothless I licking him on his face while Wodensfang happened to be unwittingly chewing on his earlobe like a cat would, and god of all hell it was loud but that's to be expected; although he couldn't help but have him smile as well as his tightly close his eyes due to the ticklish feeling, awaking to stroke both of them at the same time with both arms and letting out a silent yawn as he finally stood up to get out of bed. Man, that was quite the deep lucid dream he had since he was out of his body but still in control of what happens all around him. Looks like today marks his birthday as he's turning to 17 Years old, Snotface is three years older but he'd say forget about him; he's going to make it worth his time. Both of his companions kept licking him until he stood up and got out of bed, back to his regular clothing like he should be as it was no longer the hottest summer there is; warm like it should be and few winds blowing like there was today

Excellinor looked to him as he approached the starboard bow on the right deck of the war brigantine and decided to talk to the teenager. "I was starting to wonder how long until you decided to get up for your seventeenth birthday, there's something that I was waiting to give you but I never got the chance to repay you for freeing me from that cell back on Lava-Lout Island" She went on to tell him as he quickly replied with this

"Back on the isle that I ran away from out of frustration that father turned what was supposed to be my journey into a race that no one asked for, there's no one else whose competing here to become the rightful king so far and no sign of Snotface either. I never got too much of what you'd call a celebration, just got the cake and the presents as simple as that thanks to our now deceased baker; he had Tuberculosis and our elder couldn't save him, that was a good cake as I thought back. In fact I figured that I could burn the calories or otherwise I won't be able to fit into my tunic anymore, I don't expect anything different to turn out here with Tiburonkolt as it doesn't look like he's the kind of person to celebrate a kid's birthday like mine's" Hiccup the First looked out to the seas as Excellinor told him this

"That's why I want to give you this as a gift from not me, but from Toothless since he had it in his stomach and from what I saw in my visions; he swallowed it during your search for a cure against Snaringalgia. Take this with you as it's vital to become the king you deserve to be" She brought out the key as Hiccup the First took it from her, looking at the item closely and found out that it was one of the King's Lost Treasures; the Aztec Key of Locked Doors:

The Aztec Key of Locked Doors was a large key that had the unique ability to unlock every locks as there was no place to hide behind anything, being unbreakable as well as this cannot be destroyed by wear and tear. It featured an thick round medallion on the top that had two parallel lines being surrounded by the thicker circle, with a diamond on the bottom and two sharp spears curved upwards and downwards towards the circle and the shaft; which of course was imprinted with skulls of the Aztecs and Mayans. The teeth of the key looked like small dining chairs with arm rests, but the key itself was slightly large and thicker than any other key. Finally, how this ability is shown may be unknown but even the traps and imprisonment will not be safe from being unlocked by this absolutely vital Lost Treasure

"Thanks Excellinor, now there will be no trap that we can't escape from" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I held the Aztec Key of Locked Doors and hooked it onto his belt, hiding it from the sight from others as he wanted to smuggle it inside should they be captured and locked up

"Don't thank me, thank Toothless since he found it first" Excellinor the Oracle nodded as Hiccup the First patted her on the back before leaving, not aware at all that Tiburonkolt heard the comment made about him and entered back into his office; he will be waiting for him as he's finished up on what he's constructed with the time he has on his hands, now it was time for him to let him come to his office

Tiburonkolt happened to be wearing a Italian renaissance noble shirt that had a coffee brown to ebony black color with the vest not only having twin clawmarks that were a darkblood tint on both sides going upwards to the sides where the arms were, but there was also a golden outlined pattern like this: it consisted of of the same bronze armored ram horns with dual crescent tips all around with heavy segmented plates, having blooming darkblood tinted roses all long the sides to edges in full color and detail. Finally, he wore this underneath his usual armor as this was the same outfit he had when he left Bolzano; although he never did live in the city nor did he ever grow up there at all, he in fact grew up in Brescia's untamed landscape with Mount Gugliemo of Lombardy and Lago Olivo of Sicily being the closest of neighbors around where he was from

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I held Toothless I cradled in his arms as he thanked him for giving him one of the next treasures on their list, with him purring in response as he was drooling in the process although none of it at all got onto the deck as they didn't want to frustrate any of the crewmates who had to clean this war brigantine. Speaking of which he decided to go right on ahead and see what's going on with him, that was until Wodensfang had come running to his location with a message for him. "Young child, I hate to say this but Merciless is beginning to believe that you are not dead; his nightmares still continue to haunt him" Wodensfang told and warned him as Hiccup the First responded

"Who has delivered this news to you?" He asked as Wodensfang revealed the one responsible

"Arrogance, Innocence and Patience because they have made a promise to him that they will see the men of this land on the edge of extinction, but after what we've done back at the fort they would not have it in fulfilling this promise to kill you; Fishlegs the Nameless told you about their absence did he not?" Wodensfang revealed

"Seems this lie has caught up to the both of us now, we best continue stalling him until we've gotten at least the second to final treasure on our hands; by the time he realizes that I live to this day we'll be one step closer to the final treasure on our list" Hiccup the First strategized

"If he's in need of proof of your body as the blood on my scales are not enough to convince him then we're going to use an burned corpse, that should work out perfectly" Wodensfang agreed as he didn't want Merciless to go after the two of them

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I took him up in his arms before he continued onwards up the steps, getting up to where the doorway was and finding the door half opened; it appeared and seems like he's been waiting for him to come inside to his office. Upon entering inside was when he found an raccoon wolf hybrid that he kept as a pet of his, mostly appearing to be the former when he was as big as the latter; with an nice thick ringed tail and snow white underbelly, he had an dark mouse grey fur coat that had a dark and deep coffee brown tint to add some diversity to him. As mentioned before he mostly appeared to look like the former with traits of the latter added to him, with his shepherd ears reared back and the quill barbed whiskers on his muzzle; he was quite cute but also not fearful to get his claws filthy when it's the time to be brave like he always was. Finally, he had an hidden collar that had his name on the bronze armored ram horn token that jingled about: "Joseph"

Tiburonkolt had his back turned and half of his shrouded face looked at Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I who had entered his office, now was the time to speak to him and to give him a treasure that will also be vital in finding what he sought out; Joseph closed the door behind him as he came over to sit down, returning back to his master's side as he sat on the floor on the right side of his chair. He silently walked over to the chair of his desk and sat down with him stroking his furry fellow as he kept a interested look on his face, although it looked like he was plotting something to his hands shrouding his mouth as his elbows stood on the desk; it was then that he brought out a compass that Toothless I mentioned before as he placed on top before sliding it towards him, all with no word spoken since he wanted to do this in how he sees is right. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I examined the compass and looked further at the craftsmanship of such design, but when he realized that this was in fact one of the King's Lost Treasures; he held it in his palm and wrapped it around his arm underneath the Heart of Ruby that he wore proudly as a gift from his mother

The Ticking Compass was outlined with a thick striped round rim with the head of a Night Fury on the top whose neck had a studded choker around, connected to a shackle as rope mainly wears out and even rips itself apart before breaking. In the mid rim there was a line of tiger stripes that always point upwards and stood atop the inner rim, which featured eleven circles with either PFs and simply Fs; the core of course had what every compass needed and had nine arrows. The first large arrow always pointed to the north and anywhere whenever the user needed to find something. The tiny arrows to the left and right on the big arrow always told the time. The long arrow to the right pointed to what they needed and wanted the most while the next one happened to be a question mark that pointed the user to the clues of what they don't know of. Two lightning arrows that was zigzagging warned of a storm coming this way and the weather as well. The next arrow pointed to the east. The arrow with two circles that was big on the bottom and small on the top underneath the tip was decoration. The identical arrow with no big circle pointed to the east and how far to go to the west. The arrow with the big circle and no top was a lie detector, which rapidly spins around without control if the person is lying. Finally, the Ticking Compass was absolutely vital like the Aztec Key of Locked Doors to the rightful King

HTTYD

"You had this from the beginning?" Hiccup the First asked Tiburonkolt who decided to break the silence he had been giving off throughout this session between him and his new friend

"I had the Ticking Compass from the time I disappeared from the garden in the temple that was back at America for the moment being, it was inside of a dead man's casket where the final resting place of the frozen corpse was in a hall full of drunk and passed out warriors who celebrated their winter feast in the coldest winter in centuries to come. It's what led us to an series of events such as finding your mother and to Lava-Lout Island where the Heart of Ruby was, even to the Aztec Key of Locked Doors because it pointed to Toothless when I used it in my desk below me" Tiburonkolt revealed as Hiccup the First just had to ask him

"How could you've been hiding this from me? I didn't do anything wrong" Hiccup the First felt a little betrayed since he had his trust in him, but then again he reconsidered that he warned him about being deceptive and going behind the backs of others as he left neither employers alive who have come to seek his help

"That is not a question I have to answer for you, what I did was necessary as I wanted to make and assure that there were no others following us as they could use this as a tool to gain what they desire; we are not letting them get that chance at all. But it is spoken by the Aztecs that he who has the Ticking Compass is the one who will recieve everything they've ever wanted, I've given you the last of the King's Lost Treasures that we had in our hands and consider this a true gift from me as I will be ready to serve you as a brother in your arm when you're close to death; but my aid can no further than this. The Norns of Fate will grant you victory as many of the Dragons of the Archipelago rely on you to kill Merciless and unite us both, the compass in your hand will guide you to the rest of the remaining treasures; I have created one myself as it deserves to be a family treasure meant to be given to the sons I bare in the future" Tiburonkolt told him everything about his deception before going on to tell his statement that everyone relied on his victory in his journey, telling him about it's feature to help him find the remaining treasures to claim and revealing his own creation that works identical if not better than the original creation

Tiburonkolt's Compass was mostly in a square shape with decagonal edges but kept the thick stripe bars pattern like always, with the rose itself having a mostly very dark crimson and very deep maroon darkblood red color with some brushed metallic bronze to crayola gold into the mix for the writing while the symbols themselves were fully colored. The arrows themselves were also decorated with meanings to signify the users of each purpose they serve, most of the designs themselves came from the Shooting Star of the Blackest Night; revolving around the ring of the rose was a series of gemstones just like the highest award that everyone gave for bravery in the warzone fields of bloodscathing combat, for they all consisted of the gems in the following: garnet reddish black, ruby red, spessartite orange, chysoberyl yellow, emerald green, light blue amazonite, sapphire blue and tazanite purple. The arrows were of course naturally bigger than previously and the decorations on them consisted of engravings of tribal knotwork Dragons, that were also seen on the rose itself surrounding the ring itself. Finally, there was a message that stated: "This belongs to a true Castlekroftservkhall as no one may have this but the ones of my darkblood that I possess along with the Dragons I tame and release from the evils of the Dragon Hunters tribe"

"Thank you, Tiburonkolt; I have my doubts about you but it looks like I was wrong to think that you would betray us and take the treasures for yourself to secure your position in becoming the King of the Barbaric Tribes. But then I remembered you have no interest in doing so, saying that it's not in your blood to take my dreams and destiny; at least that's what I heard you state when you introduced yourself" Hiccup the First recalled awhile back as Tiburonkolt leaned forwards to him and his voice had gotten low

"That was because I really have no intentions to take from a teenager who has sacrificed and nearly suffered in this journey you take, than to live on in the fate that was not meant for me. From the words of my father: It is not in my blood to live on crowned as a false king rather than the man who's delved into madness to earn his rightful title, and forget how to live here in the present time; what might've been in the past and could become in the future distracts us from living out what road we take as no one will decide our fate, we will because no one will stop us. Nothing will and ever stop all of us from becoming whoever we will be in the end, but that is not going to stop you from turning those who were once against you onto your side; know my father and know your destiny..." Tiburonkolt recalled as he turned his back on him, facing the front of the wall in his office as he softly told him: "You may leave my office now..." His father's words had taken it's toll on him

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I silently stood up before leaving the office through the exit of the doorway, now with the compass in his hand given to him by Tiburonkolt he can now find the rest of them without a hassle; it may've been considered cheating to some but there are no rules in this race that should've never been one so he has every right to use something to help him find the rest of what he's looking for. Tiburonkolt lowered himself as he sat close to Joesph who lovingly stroked his owner's face before licking him with his barbed tongue, with him being relieved as his father's words were hard to say because he never did find the time to really tell anyone like him these words: "Haddock, if your tribe finds out the mark on your chest and declares you a slave; do not follow and take orders from the chief because you are not meant to live on with that burden, they will hunt you down but you will not give them a reason to do just that..."

For the rest of his birthday he's spent on this very special day, he interacted with his friends and companions such as Fishlegs the Namless for he felt like he's ignored his presence for a little too long. Together they wrote in the Book of Dragons about the new species they had found in their exploration while Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I wrote about the chronicles of him on his journey taking the trials so far as well as writing everything down about his life as well as the many new things that have come to him such as reuniting with his mother for once as she's absent right now, but she's going to be back as she went to see if Hotshot the Heroic lived after sacrificing himself to stop the volcano from erupting back on Lava-Lout Island

Arrogance, Innocence and Patience also spent time with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I as he's never gotten the chance to spend time with him; explaining more about what transpired with him. They also talked about how Tiburonkolt seemed to be acting like he's disappointed but that might be because the trials are nearly over for him, and he didn't get to spend too much time with him since he's always alone in his office. Regardless of what he thought that is not the case at all as it's merely because Tiburonkolt's the only one who hasn't tamed a Dragon so far. He's starting to feel a little jealous and lonely, but he's dealt with it before time and time again; nothing too severe and worth the despair he might be feeling

However the one he's felt like he's neglected the most would have to be Spearmist, whom he felt like she was being ignored when that wasn't the case; he approached his friend and came to stroke her scales, giving her all of the time she needed from him so that she doesn't feel left out of the journey at all. She purred in response to when he stroked her body as well as gave her a little massage on her scales, hoping that she didn't feel like she's ignored in the favor of others. During this time however was when Tiburonkolt had left his office and made his way over to the eastern upper deck of his war brigantine, climbing down and getting into a boat as he sailed to the nearby island of the Dark Deep where he was bound to find one of his own as he's sure of it; coming at the right time since he's just about to witness the fight between two Hammering Batteralhorns, now this is going to get interesting alright

Hammering Batteralhorns were quadrupedal Boulder Dragons but could also stand and walk on both talons as they had a heavy build with a lightly large jaw, with armored segmented plates on it's body and having dual crescent branched and armored ram horns as well; they had sharper fangs on the upper canines and pegged fangs on the lower canines. They were mostly herbivores but they will not hesitate in being a carnivore should there be no plants nearby. They had a soft horizontally lined underbelly that hung and jiggled around whenever they moved about, with the wings of both a Rumblehorn and Deathgripper hybrid; with their tails being a mace club that builds up until they have a solid sphere of rock with sharp jagged spikes, all thanks to the mineral section at the base of their tails. Same applies to the young hatchlings as they form a stone shell to provide more protection, they're defensive as well as competitive for they love butting heads to result in the thickest skull; should the fangs break or go missing then they grow at an astonishing rate. They ram against each other for a mate, challenge to the male and for fun; they live in plateaus and flat rocky surfaces. Finally, their firepower consist of rocket like flaming missiles

Tiburonkolt had earlier on in the night before branded himself with the Fellowship of the Dragonmark on his back, getting up onto the boat that was blown to smithereens afterwards from the flaming rock missile that came from one of the Hammering Batteralhorns; turning to face them as the one who was about to challenge his opponent for the female mate targeted him instead. Although he did not have his tomahawk on him and he was not impressed easily by his will to challenge him, instead he threw a group of herbs towards the beast and allowed it to eat in peace; finishing up after that as he went over and let him touch his forehead as an little thanks for being fed. Now that all of that was over with, he flew back to his ship and to his office as Joseph was found in his seat; getting off to jump into his lap when he got back to his desk, Huskhollow made himself comfortable in the meantime

Once Valhallarama returned from seeing if Hotshot the Heroic survived which he was implied to have done so, she gave him her own gift to find the second to final item in the King's Lost Treasures; it was a firesuit that she created out of the love of a mother but also acted more like armor fit for a true king like him. This is what it looked like:

Hiccup's Firesuit was made from not one but several of many different reinforced scales and flesh of deceased Dragons who were slain without reason from the blacksmiths, it featured a collar that kept his neck defended against whatever weapon strikes him either by hacking to slashing or by stabbing to piercing. There were dual layered shoulder guards which featured it's upper plate on the chest being shaped like the wankel shield, with seven segmented plates going downwards towards his waist; all of them adorned with multi-colored gemstones with two on each segment, having a thick studded belt that went all around with the crest brilliantly depicting the Fellowship of the Dragonmark with actual darkblood on the golden buckle. There were gloves that gave him warmth as the Firesuit always heated up like a real Dragon due to the blood still flowing within the living veins of those who were killed. The cuisse and greaves were also decorated with some beautiful metallic golden bronze colors, also featuring the multi-colored gemstones; the boots of course had the same with the gemstones and the scales that allowed him to walk through fire and emerge dry from the seas. Both his chest, arms and legs were all wrapped in thick bandages that felt like splint casts that could break a unarmed fighter's hand and foot upon contact; nevertheless the Firesuit was very comfortable to wear and it could even blend in with the environments wherever the prince goes. He wore his future dark chocolate colored Draconian Leather furry and scale vest that connected to each other, with five pyramid spiked studded straps segmented going across to the other side as he just wouldn't be himself without it; not to mention the places for Toothless and Wodensfang were now redesigned to be more comfortable inside. Finally, the Firesuit came in both a emerald color for leaving away and a maroon color for combat

"Thank you, really I mean it; according to the map the crown is hidden below a fireplace of an mountain where Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship lies, many students from tribes have been camping out on the bluffs and cliffs just to reach the school. That's not going to be any issue for us" Hiccup the First stated

"There is still the Throne of the Descendants that has yet to be claimed by us, I know where it could be since Hotshot's not dead; he lives on but he's been wounded. According to my Silver Phantom he's supposed to be hiding out in a shack found on Berserker Island, I'll protect you on your way there" Valhallarama assured her son

"I know... and I still have allies on the Buccaneer of the Separation so now there's nothing I have to fear" Hiccup the First nodded as he held both Toothless I and Wodensfang

"Snotface will soon have no choice than to bow down to his new king, I c-can see it in his eyes when you return to Berk..." Toothless I fantasized

With the fall of night shrouding the horizon of the Archipelago and everyone satisfied, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I returned to his bedroom below deck with his two companions joining him; it was a day worth spending time to assure that his relationships with those he's close to were kept strong. Nothing much that was new was found but with the two treasures he's recieved as gifts by his friends, he couldn't give any less of a damn at all because he's gotten seven treasures and Snotface isn't even trying; he's just going to keep sitting on his ass and wait for him to bring it all to him. Tiburonkolt in the meantime continued to work late as Huskhollow stretched out both of his large black hooves with blade shaped claws on the front that were as long as an Nightmare, covered with quill barbed spikes on the edges of his scales like flared pants; with Joseph giving out a yawn and falling asleep right on his lap just as his Batteralhorn followed his lead. Looking at his compass and with all functions working like they're supposed to be, this can lead him to their next destination; the Throne of the Descendants awaits!

* * *

I was checking out the Evolution of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III on DeviantArt and apparently did not include the Lost Throne because no one liked it, what is the reason behind that? Someone explain to me because it was mentioned that Hiccup didn't like it for good reason, I want you to tell me why doesn't he like the throne; just to clear up the confusion...


	6. Riding the Storm and Breaking the Heart

(A/N: Alright here we go now they find something new, this time it's the throne because in a time beyond the crowning of the new King of the Barbaric Tribes; the blood of the heir is and will stain the throne of an malevolent ruler who enslaves both of men and Dragonkind, as he will not accept the Fellowship of the Dragonmark and forbid anyone from speaking the words of such beasts. The deceased king warned about this happening should a malevolent king be born, you read it too as well since the beginning and that's not coincidence; it's really going to happen but when it does, our hero will let him know his anger. Where do they begin to find a throne like this? Where else but Berserker Island of course, this will not be a easy find when the storms begin striking; they will make it in the end regardless of the weather. This is another short chapter as I've been stuck on this for too long. Enjoy)

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and Tiburonkolt hung from the ratlines of the Buccaneer of the Separation war brigantine as the former held the Ticking Compass in the palm of his hand as it was wrapped around his wrist, the winds were blowing while the seas became rapids that the war brigantine has conquered throughout the many voyages from one place to another; all in a instant without this combat vessel giving into the power the rapids of the seas. Both were on the look out for their next location which was Berserker Island as Hotshot the Heroic was bound to be found there, the compass he held had it's lightning bolt arrows point to the northeast which alerted them that there was a storm approaching their way; but it was here that the enigma arrow pointed them to the clues of where the man who once loved a woman like his mother was hiding from the Lava-Lout Tribe. He's still being hunted by them after the events that transpired at their island and at the volcano, causing it to pour it's lava onto them and their home; that is beyond treasonous and for that he must be imprisoned before making the decision to target the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, believing that they're the ones who sent him to cause this melting destruction of their village

"We have a storm approaching in the northeastern borders" Hiccup the First called out to his friends and companions before Tiburonkolt's crewmate on the top called out to them to alert the presence of another ship entering their waters

"Hooligan Longship approaching our boarders, take a look out to the northeast commander" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I used his keen eyes to track down what the crewmate on top of the raven's nest was looking and pointing towards, seeing in the distance of where Snotface's ship known as the Sparrowhawk was approaching; it was coming towards them as he thought he had the firepower to take on a enemy ship like this one, he was not only arrogant and if a bit ignorant but foolish as well. This is what the ship looked like:

The Sparrowhawk was a single mast longship steered by oars rather than a tiller or steerboard which was going to be it's downfall, being long and narrow as it sat low in the water; it's prow comes to a point rather than have a more traditional figurehead for stabbing boats, it's lean and it's mean as well as hungry like Snotface himself. Being that it was beautifully built out of elm wood for it's resistance to splintering, the prow itself sliced through the oceans as easily like an axe through a scallop. Finally, Snotface along with Boarhog and Venombreath were in command of this vessel as they've discovered where his cousin was hiding all this time; now they're going to raid the ship and take the King's Lost Treasures by force, if they do anything or try to be a hero than they're going to take a hostage with them and they know just who to take hostage

Tiburonkolt slid off from the rattlings of his war brigantine and loaded the ballista as he was ready to puncture a hole in the longship, he knows what they intend to do as Toothless I was one of the King's Lost Treasures; they can't just maliciously rip the fangs out of a small Dragon like a Terrible Terror and prove that it's the fangless one from the message that the deceased king wrote, because the Blind Guardian who judges the new king does not take kindly to those who dare harm such innocent beasts like them just so they can fool him into crowning whoever was the offender. He aimed towards the Sparrowhawk longship as the spearbolt was ready to pierce, it was ready to sink but most importantly it was ready to destroy so that he would never get the chance to steal what he did not claim fairly; that is how it must be

Snotface in the meantime on board stood at the front of the prow with arrogance written on that vicious smile, he's finally tracked down where his cousin is hiding because now he's not going to be lucky in getting away from him; it doesn't matter if he steals from him and cheats him out because he's not the one whose wronged him, he did it to himself who is the rightful king. He is the one who deserves to be a ruler over everyone here in the Archipelago, not his cousin because if he is crowned as king; then he will destroy everything they know and love, this is their last home and it's because of him that they've been exiled from Scandinavia and forced to live in this barren rock. He on the otherhand will save everyone because he is the greatest Viking of the Hairy Hooligans, so powerful that he's won the Shooting Star of the Blackest Night which is an award that he's never going to remove; everyone is proud to be lead by him since he placed first place in the Berk's Pirate Training Program while his cousin didn't even try on purpose, besides he stopped attending because he doesn't want to be an Viking. No, he wants to be a god damn disgrace to his tribe and family; as if he ever had one

Boarhog was on the port bow while Venomsbreath was on the starboard bow, both of them keeping a lookout for any guard ships that were at the least escorting the war brigantine as none of them could take risk in alerting them; thankfully there were none so they were free to raid the ship and take what they needed. It's just what Tiburonkolt wanted as he fired off the ballista spearbolt against their ship, sailing across the air as Boarhog turned to Snotface: "Captain, ballista spearbolt coming this way; what do we do?!"

"Steer away from the shot, what else do you think: stay on the course and get hit?!" Snotface shouted, however because he took too long to say his response as it was lengthy; the ship is struck through which caused the water to leak in. A few more were shot and pierced through, the Sparrowhawk was ruined and now they're going to sink

"We've been hit!" Venomsbreath called out as he desperately attempted to keep the ocean from taking their boat down to the depths of the seas

"Turn back now, we'll fix her up and have the Sparrowhawk be running back to her normal self in no time. Hiccup, this is not over between us; I will get the King's Lost Treasures from you; you are powerless against me and you're nothing without your new friends!" Snotface shouted out to the war brigantine that vanished in the fog that was being created, however by that time Tiburonkolt had enough with their failed attempt at raiding his own ship; instead he launched a flaming boulder towards their location. "Oh no..." He shook his head when the fiery boulder came flying towards them

Crashing into the Sparrowhawk as well as setting some of the elm wood burning alight, they quickly scooped up the ocean saltwater before splashing it onto the fire to put it out; by that time they've lost quite the pieces on their ship. Some of it was still intact but they've really lost their prow as well as a chunk of the stern behind them, they need to get away with the time they have on them; otherwise Tiburonkolt's going to fire another shot at them again. With them in full retreat, they sailed elsewhere in the Archipelago; in actuality thought they're going to Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship, the crown is said to lie below right in the fire pit of the school itself since it's situated on the mountain. "Oh I hate my cousin..."

Tiburonkolt felt satisfied with the retribution he's delivered for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I after years of being bullied by him, he returned to the deck as his pet jumped onto his back; a struggle followed at first but he made his way up and got onto his arms, licking his face in the victory that was earned by them. Hiccup the First jumped down with Toothless I resting on his shoulders and Wodensfang appearing inside of his vest, approaching him with the compass in hand; the storm was getting closer to the war brigantine by the hour that passes on, they're in deep shit if they don't get below the deck by then

"Tiburonkolt, we better get below the deck if we're going to stand a chance against the storm that's coming our way" Hiccup the First told him with a slight urgent tone in his voice

"Take shelter in my office, I'll assure everything is exactly as we always prepared for storms like these; this one is the nastiest tempest of rainstorms that the Archipelago has ever had for centuries. even worse than the coldest winter and the hottest summer. Now we've got the worst of the worst that's yet to come here when Merciless finds out" Being the historian that he claimed himself to be, Tiburonkolt knew the story about the deceased king and how it was Merciless who betrayed him; he's not very loyal to anyone that's not himself but if he is going to be tormented by those recurring dreams, than it's the price he pays for breaking his bloodbond. He knows his Dragons well to understand what it means to form one's blood with one of them

Tiburonkolt's crewmates remained on deck while everyone scrambled to get below the deck as the winds violently blew, and the dark clouds loomed over them all from above; the rain is dripping down to the surface of the seas and the rapids are beginning to race against the time they have before the nastiest storm the Archipelago's ever seen has even begun. He stood on board his war brigantine and was ready to take it head on with a skull that is thick and strong, just as it always has been; he got up to where the ship's wheel was and prepared for the hell that was about to come. He knows the limits he has but he will not die like a coward, he will survive until the end of this hurricane that comes; now then, let's get started because it's an clear sky at the end of the storm that awaits them: "Ring around the moon, rain before noon. Ring around the sun, rain before the day is done" those were the words that were spoken in times like these

The fearsome winds attempted to rock the Buccaneer of the Separation from the sides just as it does with every ship that it attempted to flip overboard but to no avail, she was strong and she was as combat heavy as a war brigantine can be; even a little more than that as he sailed directly through the storm in order to reach Berserker Island as Hotshot the Heroic is hiding. A shot of thunder struck down onto the war brigantine but showed great resistance to what the storm offered, spitting it right back at the looming clouds when the wheel began spinning out and against his control; forcing him into fighting against the wind as well as the rain falling to the surface of the deck. He struggled to keep the masts kept down as the wind blew forth in their direction on the back but he continued nevertheless to make sure that his brigantine is not destroyed, she's gotten the worst of the worst in combat and he's not going to let it meet her end just yet. It's pride like this that was enough to get a man like him killed

Below the upper main deck of the war brigantine, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I consulted his female friend about what other visions does she see from the Gods above them; to which the oracle responded with this news. Excellinor proceeded to tell him that their friend above will get himself killed if he keeps trying to sail through this storm, he's persistent but also taking a risk that's about to kill him in action; Ghostcloud entered where they both were, rubbing and coiling his neck around his body as he paled to think about Tiburonkolt going to kill himself in an attempt to steer them out of the pouring rain. He had a pair of furry longpants on him with a dark sandcastle tan vest with no shirt on, wearing sandals as well due to the rainy weather; it was just the kind of outfit to wear if he's ever shipwrecked on a island

He exited out of the barracks and turned to face his friend's room one last time before going out to the stairs leading up to the main deck above, Toothless I and Wodensfang rested in his vest like always while going out into the warm humid downpour of rainstorms; hitting against and stinging the flesh on his bones, the torrential fall continued to drench everything around him. He slipped more than once as he ran up to where Tiburonkolt was in an attempt to stop him from getting killed by his own choice not to let someone else take the wheel, finally on the right path as he reached the ship's wheel where the Italian buccaneer was fighting and winning against the rage of the seas. Now was his chance to stop him until it was too late

"Tiburonkolt, stop this madness now; you are going to DIE OUT HERE!" Hiccup the First yelled due to the deafening weather outside

"I will not let you stop me, I am going to get through this storm right here even if it kills me and I get sent to the depths of hell itself!" Tiburonkolt's defiance and resistance was at it's absolute worst here as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I began to further argue with him

"You're about to suffer a stroke from the lightning strikes out here, just come with me back down in the barracks; you've helped me long enough and now it's my turn to do the same!" Hiccup the First argued further but Tiburonkolt was too focused on the incoming thunder that was about to hit them

"Get the hell out of here, now!" He screamed as he grabbed Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I by the chest to neck and threw him overboard just as the lightning strikes had hit him directly, an painful jolt began to fry him to the bones; all while he threw up a rather unhealthy amount of what's been in his stomach this morning and for lunch. Tiburonkolt roared out in agony just as vaporing smoke had emitted from his body, letting out one last call of slobbering pain until he collapsed

"Tiburonkolt, NO!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I was horrified to see him be fried directly to the bones as he couldn't think that he survived that, his crewmates had witnessed the entire fight between them and rushed over to his aid demanding the medics to get him to his office barracks. He struggled to climb overboard of the ship with his fading strength, but the sudden crash of the jagged rocks had sent him flying upwards and being blown away by the violent as well as the nastiest tempests that the Archipelago has ever seen. Witnessing in greater than all of horror was Spearmist as her rider was blown away, not wanting to lose him she took off to where he had been taken by the nastiest storms of the century

Tiburonkolt in the meanwhile was taken back to his office barracks by his crewmates and the others had checked out what happened to him, with the medics surrounding him closely just as he was still awake to see everyone gathered around him. Fishlegs the Namless had taken a seat on the far left with Arrogance, Innocence and Patience watching over him; Valhallarama and Ghostcloud had taken a seat on the far right while Excellinor was next to Fishlegs, all with an trouble expression on their faces. He lied on his back where the Fellowship of the Dragonmark was revealed to them. He knew what they wanted to ask of him and so he told him what they wanted to know: "I had no choice but to throw him overboard, a lightning bolt was about to hit him if I hadn't taken it for him; he told me that I was going to die out there"

"You were until he came to take you downstairs, but if he's out there then we need to find him quickly; the Lava-Lout Tribe hasn't forgotten about him!" Excellinor urged him as he was about to take him out of his bed until Fishlegs the Nameless stopped her from doing so

"Tiburonkolt's suffered a stroke just now, do you want him to fall when he's fighting those snakes in helmets?!" Fishlegs the Nameless asked her as she relented, understanding that he's in no condition to fight; although Arrogance had gotten violent and threatened him

"If he is not alive by the time he's been found, neither will you because you're not going to see the next sunlight at the end of this weather..." Arrogance growled lowly as Tiburonkolt punched him across the face and responded back

"Then understand this, Arrogance: I will not lose against you if he has been killed, everyone always underestimates him and nothing will bring him down; even if you scorch his flesh in the back, he's going to keep fighting until his blood turns cold and his breath will be the final one he ever takes in combat. I am not going to hesitate in leaving a scar on your face" Tiburonkolt pointed as Arrogance snarled after being punched, Patience intervened to prevent the most violent of the three from getting ideas to hurt him

"You have done him no wrong Tiburonkolt, however what you did to him was unnecessarily overkill for someone who's trying to save you from killing yourself from taking a risk like that; I expected more than disappointment, defiance and resistance not to take orders from a boy you've been helping to become what we all want him to be" Patience scolded him with the man giving out a defiant grunt in response, Innocence stepped in last to comfort him of both of the scoldings from Arrogance and Patience

"However since you told us that you threw him overboard to take the hit so he doesn't have a stroke like you've gotten, your actions are clearly justified. Don't take those scoldings at heart that Arrogance and Patience gave to you and blame yourself behind our backs, everybody has always taken more than a few risks every now and then; don't listen to what they have to say, they don't have a idea about who they're talking to" Innocence nuzzled against his face as he cooled down before speaking lowly

"You may leave my office barracks now, I just wish to be alone with Joseph and Huskhollow" Tiburonkolt told them all as they left him to be alone, his pet raccoon and his Hammering Batteralhorn that he has yet to ride out into the skies was all the company he needed. They knew the truth about what he did to Hiccup the First now, and he's going to let the Buccaneer of the Separation go into the command of his crewmates to find Berserker Island; he held his compass as it pointed to where he wished to find at the moment towards his location, none of the items he and him possessed never lied to their users as they were true to everyone who uses whichever compass they have on them

It's about to get harder from this point forwards in this journey as the trials are nearly over, a few more treasures on the list remain and he's ready to make his way over to the Final Ending of the Hero where he will be crowned the King of the Barbaric Tribes. For now there's now an teenager who needs to be taken back to his ship, because the threat is still lurking in the seas

Snotface and his two friends are going after the crown there's no doubt about that, but until then he'll be taking a little rest thanks to his stroke caused by the lightning bolt he took all in the name of the king he will not hesitate to serve as second in command of his kingdom...

HTTYD

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I lied on the shores of Berserker Island with Toothless I coming out of his vest to nuzzle his face, while Wodensfang lamented the state that he was in; what next could happen after this? He soon began to awaken as he got up from the shores back to his feet, standing up feeling lightheaded but alive from the still looming sky that was tamed for now but who knows when it'll strike again. He turned to face to both of his sides, finding nothing at first until he looked to the right when he spotted a throne that had washed up on the shores; he approached the throne before digging it out of the sand and bringing it up to stand upright against the cliff wall. He'd taken a few moments to process what he found as Wodensfang let out a sound of realization, coming over with Toothless I by his side to see it up close for themselves to see. What they found was none other than the next treasure of the King's Lost Treasures before them: the Throne of the Descendants

The Throne of the Descendants was made out of wood from ebony, blackwood, chestnut and maple that were strengthened to the edge and reinforced with some very strong plating; that had some soft cushioning in order for the rightful King to sit both properly and comfortably as it just wouldn't be right to lay down on something that's not even good to take a seat on. The body itself stood upwards proudly with a engraved knotwork Mjonir in the center with a twin pair of serpents on the sides, with the arms going from upwards on the sides to facing forwards with the sides of the arms slightly curving up as if they were craters like on the moon. The comfortable leather ribbed cushioning was found on the seat and halfway up on the headboard where the engravings were. The feet were carved talons facing forwards and below the throne was an large octagonal cylinder to make sure it doesn't break when sitting, there were elder furthak runes written along the sides while the front featured an green decagonal gemstone; with spiral swirls on the sides of the armrest's knobs and all around the front and sides of the throne. It was also covered in some washed filth streams that went downwards thanks to washing up on the shores of the seas, dried but still durable enough with the reinforcement platings being found all around as there was some large but dried bloodstains found on the upper corners; the front had a massive one with dripping spots thanks to the deaths of those who declared their unjustly resistance to their benevolent former King. Finally, there was a description written in Dragonese runes that was engraved and filled with the darkblood; it wrote: "This is the throne of the King of the Barbaric Tribes among Barbaric Archipelago, take your rightful place here when all has been reclaimed"

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I had to take a seat as his lightheadedness was becoming too much for him to overcome, he found it to be quite comfortable as well and wondered why would anyone ever throw this one out to the seas because what they formally had was an real keeper; now it belongs to him. A woman had walked along the shores with nothing in mind when she suddenly spotted the three of them, running over to the man and his two companions before slowing down and approaching slowly; however her sudden appearance was enough to startle Wodensfang and she even managed to make him fall off from the throne he sat on with the young teen he accompanied. Once again feeling weak in the talons as there was a sudden sound of what sounded like sizzling as if something was being fried with rising steam at first, before fading into a deep sound of water slowly splashing towards the ground in small to medium drops like a waterfall; a darker tan colored radius formed in front of his underbelly and all around him as Toothless I covered him with his left wing, in order to stop him from feeling humiliated. This of course made Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I bring up what happened back then as Toothless I wet his scales, now Wodensfang had done the same but for a different reason

"This reminds me of when I needed to use your darkblood to form this branding of liberation onto my chest" Hiccup the First recalled back then when he first began his journey upon seeing him piss himself after being startled, which was justified

"I and Toothless were the ones who felt like we've seen a ghost, you could say were both equal now huh?" Wodensfang attempted to hide the humiliation he felt by comparing him and the young teen until Hiccup the First made this remark

"Not unless I wet my scales at the thought of you using my blood to form a tattoo and be startled by a woman who didn't give us any warning that she was arriving" Hiccup the First leaned his head against his elbowed fist on the arm rest to the left side

"That's a low blow, young child..." Wodensfang deflated literally as he called him out with a disappointed tone, Toothless I nodded as well

"Heheheheh" Hiccup the First gave out a raspy chuckle as he looked at the Ticking Compass wrapped around his wrist

The woman in question wore a dark brown and golden scale vest with arm wrappings up to her elbows while wearing an tan undershirt with a maroon cape that rested atop of her own shoulders. She had black pants underneath her olive to dark brown dress with a maroon and golden breastplate on the top of her chest. She had a tiara kransen around her forehead and wore sandals wherever she went, having a short hair bob since she was kept nicely looking to anyone who saw her go out into the public. Finally, she absolutely did not like having luxuries and bodyguards of a princess; she hated it as every one of her would be fiances would die in vain because of her parents, she never wanted to see them for as long as she was married to her beloved fiance that she was going to run away with. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I turned to face her as she began to speak

"You must be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, the son of Arvidsmund of the Hairy Hooligans" The woman known as Princess Tantrum O'Heroic as she would be known when she marries the man she chooses as her husband

"I am a son to no one but my mother, Valhallarama" Hiccup the First spat out with venom in his voice, with Toothless I and Wodensfang climbing back onto his lap as he continued sitting atop of the Throne of the Descendants

"You and I both have a common fate: both of our parents and your father in particular will let neither of us be released from our own torture. You're getting the worst of it while I'm forced to watch every husband whose stolen my heart be killed instead. I have had enough of being protected at every step by bodyguards, feeling imprisoned inside castles and seeing nothing but jewels that are always the same with no variations at all. I will marry my hero and the two of us will sail off together into the sunset on the horizon, he told me that he's on the run and I can't begin to think that some Vikings are out for his blood" Princess Tantrum O'Heroic told him about how she's become so weary and how she hates the luxuries of her life before confirming him that Hotshot the Heroic was alive, but hunted down by the Lava-Louts as they want his blood for trying to destroy their island

"Princess, take this throne with you out of the hands of the Lava-Lout Tribe; give this to him and ensure that they don't take it away if they find out where he is. I haven't forgotten about the debt I owe him for giving me the Heart of Ruby back then so I'm not going to let him die at the hands of those snakes in helmets" Hiccup the First stood up from the Throne of the Descendants and handed it over to her, trusting that she will give it to him since he's an friend of his who's helped him out in closing the relationship between him and his mother

While Princess Tantrum O'Heroic took the Throne of the Descendants out of sight to where her new husband that she was about to get married to, he along with his companions took more than their time to look at the compass which had pointed them to where their allies were coming; but also pointed to where the Lava-Lout Tribe warriors were approaching on Berserker Island's territories. It was here that the call of his beloved Silver Phantom came through the air and looked up to see that Spearmist had flown to his location, landing atop the shores to reunite with her rider; was he ever so glad to see her as he embraced her silvery scaled body

He looked her directly in the eyes and told her about what's happened so far, giving her this call to action about what's about to happen and having her return back to the war brigantine ship; a command that she followed without hesitation as he left her to deliver the news about his fate and the situation that's about to happen. Getting up to the upper levels of Berserker Island and reaching a point on the cliffside to see the incoming Lava-Lout Tribe soldiers heading this way, their similarly heat resistant longships were approaching in the distance but so was Tiburonkolt as he was not that far from where he could determine; actually he was coming quicker to the island than any of the other ships he's seen so far from what he's used to seeing, it really was faster than the ships when he's not actually traveling on it for once

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I stood with the Endeavor and the Shield of Centurion under the medium to heavy shades of the trees ready for this fight, when a few of them taken the lifeboats to row their way to the shores; now he was prepared to fight off as many of them as he could for there were only a few minutes left until they arrived and Princess Tantrum O'Heroic was off the island for good with the throne. The storms returned as of this moment in the rain and wouldn't stop until the issue at hand has been resolved

He ran down the cliff and tackled into a Lava-Lout Viking with his blade swiping against their suit of fire resistant flesh, cutting through and pouring some blood out in the process; bashing the second attacker with his shield before ending their life with an quick stab to their chests, soaking the silvery blade with the blood from the spilling guts that came out like a waterfall of vitality. Switching to the bow and arrows when the group had increased in numbers, taking all of them out with a piercing blow while he held out to the time that remained which was not long for the Buccaneer of the Seperation to arrive. Launching the catapults of fiery boulders and spearbolts against the various ships to sink them below the waterline, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I knew he was saved when they came to retrieve him

With the chaos that was erupting outside of their home the Berserker Tribe made their presence known to both intruders, attacking with the soldiers coming out wearing studded vests and skins of various animals that hung from their heads; roaring to the skies above with their weapons in their hands. Drunk from the reindeer piss laced with fly amanita they came in furiously charging as they brutally slaughtered the opposing force, but some of them had targeted the hero who washed upon the shore; he was never the one to fight off another tribe's members unlike that tribe they were targeting, but they've taken in attacking anyone who causes chaos upon their home. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I got ready to deal with the island's native warriors

He blocked one of their axe swings with his shield and bashed it back towards their skull with a shed of blood spewing out from the deep wound inflicted by the chop of the axe, getting an quick kill by stabbing to ensure that the berserker wouldn't attack again. However the Vikings who got themselves into a trance of fury always had an advantage over warriors like him due to their savage and brutal power they had in spite of lacking sanity in the pursuit of a greater source of power for their raids throughout the seafaring land. The swarming berserkers of the island were soon becoming too much for him to fight with in the increasing numbers of the soldiers, he was fighting a war with two sides that was just like a free for all as no one was on his side but himself; the brigantine on the horizon was coming closer as all he had to do now was hold on a little more longer against these power frenzied warriors. Their fury had only gotten greater for as long as he kept fighting, their sanity was deteriorating by the moment and his will to fight was losing itself before they had all started to dogpile onto him one by one until he was fully buried under the pile of enraged madness driven Vikings

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I smacked upwards with his shield and all around to send all of them flying away from him, he was becoming fatigued but looks like he can rest his uneasy soul when the Buccaneer of the Separation had arrived to retrieve him. Spearmist flew high and dived down below to take him back to the ship, easily escaping the wrath of the rouge Lava-Lout Tribe out for the blood of Hotshot the Heroic and the Berserkers who lived on the island of the same name. Returning back on deck as they left behind the chaos and with the madness of the berserkers now reigning upon the battleground that was caused by him alone. The great exertion of fighting off the berserkers had caused him weariness that made him fall into his bed, a well deserved rest was definitely needed after such a fight and experience out of meeting a princess and learning that Hotshot the Heroic was still alive; at least now he won for them both. No more will they be forced into being separated from each other or having to live with luxuries that she didn't enjoy, but instead hated it all throughout her life; wherever she is he knows they'll keep in touch

In the short span of nearly three days after that incident on Berserker Island, Tiburonkolt was quite the fast healer as he came inside of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I's cabin carrying news about the fates of both Hotshot the Heroic and Princess Tantrum O' Heroic, the same couple who have escaped with their lives on board the ship and sailed away from the sunset; all of what they wanted to do have finally been done. He not only delivered the message which was read immediately, but he also had another thing for him: the Throne of the Descendants as it was a second gift from Hotshot the Heroic, this is what was written down

_To the true King of the Barbaric Tribes among the Archipelago:_

_You have brought me reasons to live on here as I might have begun considering to run off for the rest of how long I may live as a wanted man of the Lava Lout Tribe, not only have you gave to me the wife I am going to be married to soon and reunited your mother to me; but to me it is here that you've shown what the deceased king that once ruled here something that I can't and never could do the same for_

_The countless things you would do for the love of all Dragons of the Hidden World out here in the very land of the Archipelago. Although some sacrifices must be made in order to ensure a order of his final will before being driven to madness and killed by that ruthless devil of the seas, whatever ones you've killed were done so out of justified defense as well as justice to both of the races. Because of that I want to do something that you might never expect from a man like me_

_Take this throne with you as our gift in marriage that will begin when you are crowned on the Final Ending of the Hero by the Blind Guardian, you are meant to be fit for one and if not then there is no returns for this one; your destiny awaits there soon. I have given the last of what I have to offer and I will help you reach the fire pit that lies below the School where Barbara of the Barbarians teaches, but this is where my help could go no further; may you be granted an safe return to your home as many rely on your victory_

_As for the man named Tiburonkolt, it has come to my mind that he has helped you get this far and I wonder what reward greater than any treasure you would give him; it's not hard to think about something suitable when he's mentioned that he would rather serve you than instead betray and take your place, for he's not that kind of man to do so in his blood. Noble I say, an suggestion for you: Give him power and control over all of the upper and lower Archipelago as your first act, the exception is that only you will be greater of course; but he is not the one to show promises of gaining further control over what you rule. A second in command is what I declare, there is nothing more for me to say here now_

_Thus I bid you the Burning Sun and Blackest Moon farewell from the newly formed couple, in whom shall be married on the island where you will be crowned from our best regards_

_-Hotshot the Heroic and Princess Tantrum O' Heroic, the husband and wife who wishes their greatest for the rightful king; our prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I_

Following what the former lover of his mother Valhallarama wanted, Hiccup the First made his way out of bed and climbed to the top of where his new second in command's office is; addressing everyone who were allied to his side as he begun to announce his first act, one that would sit well for them all

"I would like to say that the actions of Tiburonkolt who has helped me further in this journey of becoming the rightful king in order to defeat Merciless and through his independence of a refusal into beliving lies and going against the Viking Law, he will be given power and control over all of the upper and lower Archipelago in this era of the new kingdom. The exception is that only I the Champion of All Who Stands Below Him will be greater, this man shows no and no interests in gathering further control. It's because of his unbreakable loyalty is not meant to be judged and as this is my first act as one, I assure you that the future is clear; Tiburonkolt will now be called my right hand man from this day forward whenever the time comes" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I announced to his allies above the deck and ensured him that while he has control over the Archipelago, he will be greater to ensure balance between the two of them

Toothless I, Wodensfang, Spearmist, Fishlegs the Nameless and his Deathly Shadow, Valhallarama, Excellinor the Oracle, Joseph and Huskhollow all cheered on as Tiburonkolt stood by with him; nodding at his choice to grant him this position before returning back into his office to look at his compass and ensuring that they're heading in the right direction, to a destination that he hasn't been to since his youth. It had to make him wonder though about something he was not prepared to ask: was Barbara the Barbarian still alive and teaching?

As his allies cheered on his first act that he announced when the time came for him to be crowned, all that was left for him to do now was to find the crown and get it before the tyrant he called a cousin gets his filthy little hands on it; an act that he was not prepared in the slight to make it happen. Tiburonkolt and Wodensfang had a history behind the destination they all were approaching soon, for there was something to tell him about; as there's always a story behind them

Until they reach Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship, he will be discussing some acts about what he might do as the new king. He's not getting arrogant nor cocky at all, it's just to show his father about how wrong he was to mistreat him like this. In the meantime he looked at the Ticking Compass and played about with it's various functions, heading over to his desk and taking a seat down as he began to think of the many things he would do when the trials have been done and over with. It's been quite a journey and when he's got the crown, he could ride back home to Berk and see what he's been missing before going back; it's just for tonight so he can avoid being homesick

But when he gets back home things are not going to be like they were before he left in the pursuit of his journey, it's going to be hell breaking out by then...

* * *

There is just one more lost treasure before the Cursed Diamond of Extinction is all there's left in the trials, but when Merciless finds out in the next chapter for sure; hell's going to hunt our hero down relentlessly with no rest until he's been taken out, delivered to his lair and driven to the brink of madness. Of course he also demands answers for Wodensfang's betrayal over him in pettiness for the Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, can't forget that at all

Fishlegs No-Name originally chose Barbara the Barbarian as his wife while that's not the case in this story, if that happened here then Tiburonkolt will not take having his love interest be taken from him; a love triangle is not going to happen here because Fishlegs the Nameless is more interested in others whom he feels like he can really love them. This chapter was also rushed for the ending but that's because I've been keeping the suspense about Merciless finding out he's still alive for too long, so for the next chapter he will truly discover and send out those who are loyal to him to attack

I'm not getting reviews for this story so far except for that one that states that it's exciting and wants me to do more, as well as update soon. I seriously want you to review and see what do you think about this story so far: is it a great adaptation from the Book series' storyline? Does it have any interesting you liked about it? Are you happy to see your fan favorites from it? As for low points in the story is there something you don't like about it? Finally, is there anything that should've been changed?

Feel free to answer these questions with whatever you decide to review in this mini-series


	7. Stealing the Dragon's Sword

(A/N: I figure that I should begin this chapter with Merciless discovering that our hero and the rightful king lives and that Wodensfang was not telling him the truth, how does he respond in this outrageous revelation? Read to find out what he does here. For now the Fellowship is on their way to Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship which was originally Flashburn's School of Swordfighting, but I changed it because for one he's not a good character to add and she does not have a role beyond the final book; so why not give her the role of a leader of her own and fitting academy based around swordsmanship? This chapter features a little story more to the two characters Tiburonkolt and Wodensfang as well, former because of history and latter due to guarding the exact same treasure below in the fire pit; he did the same in the book where he told the story about Hiccup Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II. Enjoy)

Back within the shrouded but volcanic and smoking Lair of Merciless, the treacherous beast's haunting dreams had not ceased in tormenting him as instead they had become worse over a long time that's passed on; the exertion of these nightmares forced him into getting restless as well as trying to soothe himself of the pain that they were causing. These effects consisted of but not in anyway limited to painful headaches, swelling, cramps and even having insomnia which was not only lethal but fatal as well that could actually kill someone through a stroke

His restless nights returned to him and continued on for a few more months to come that had soon became a year, these nightmares were not going away so easily; but living with them as if they were herpes wasn't something he could do because how could he learn to deal with a pain that could really kill him like this? Neither of those who followed under his command in the slightest could rid him of these nightmares from his mind, if Joseph was still alive then he could've used his help to interpret the return of these dreams; but instead he had to die when he needed his power that came from God, using his power to see the explanation behind the visions of Pharaoh Rameses I rather than live long enough to help him rid of them forever. He just had to live in Egypt hadn't he? He knew his appearance as not only did he wear a ruby red cloth around his waist along with sandals and being shirtless with brown to red hair on top of his head, but he also wore a specific clothing garment on him that would come to be blessed with his powers

The Coat of Many Colors was exactly just what it sounded like. While the reflective golden colors of the edges went all around the sleeves and neck with it sharply going around the necks and shoulders in a circle before going downwards and flowing very smoothly in the wind, the back of this coat featured this design: there was an eight golden sun on the top with an eagle flying upwards below it and some smooth clouds flying above the ground in the air, with the smooth and slightly curved ground going across with an slightly wavy sea on the bottom; having five tall and short barley plants lined up with some basic fishes in the water and having some smooth blending colors to go along with the coat itself. It was an iris, violet and amethyst purple that faded smoothly to an cornflower, olympic and maya blue; the ground itself was an rust and candy red with the fishes in the prussian blue sea with powder blue pointed edges were an gold color like the eagle flying to the sun above. Finally it was blessed with the riches and gifts of Joseph, the King of Dreams; for when one wears this coat, their dreams will reveal the future events as they never lied to the man who wore this before being sold off to slavery by his ten jealousy consumed brothers

Wherever he was hiding it in his grave since he was taken out of Egypt when he died, he had to get his hands on it no matter the situation as his desperation was becoming hell for him to free himself of this torment; he could think no longer as the withdrawl struck again until their attack on Merciless was halted by the presence of the approaching second in command, with news that concerned his dreams. This news also carried the discovery that will enrage him to no end knowing that the man he thought was gone lived without his knowledge for as long as possible, the ancient horror of the seas known as the Leviatharon

It was a long lived massive beast of the seas larger than any longship as stood sedentary quite often perhaps even sleeping as their scales were often black with barnacles and fixed crustaceans on their backs, coral to seaweed even stuck to them; having excellent hearing with the fact that they could have multiple heads though they mostly have two, just in case. It's head was like a Thunderdrum with tendrils swept back as this beast featured plating right on it's entire back where segmented ones like the legs of a crustacean were also found on the sides of it's serpentine body, it had sharp spines that were swept back and also on it's face on the sides with fangs that were enough to rip a entire chunk of rock from the isles that are and definitely crushed under it's power and force. It had green bioluminescent eyes that are narrow with reflective markings under the storm of the seas, with it's underbelly having horizontal to thick columns of stripes towards the other side that went down to it's tail; but this beast in no way particular was without having a pair of claws and talons along with wings, utilizing them to traverse through the air and through the seas without having to slow down. It's mouth was always filled with thick membrane walls of saliva while their horns were shot back, curving as well as going downwards; their abilities consisted of firing off bone like projectiles at great to terrible speed that were as long as javelins, always coming in great fusillades from above and bathed in lava from the volcanoes they too warm themselves up against. Another lesser trait is their long memory for the wrongdoings committed against them, as their forked tongues is coated with venom not to kill but to inflict deep cuts and grazes upon the skin of an human as it's enough to make them bleed but not kill; that was just a illusion and falsehood made by all Vikings to ensure no one tames this beast for their own kind of adventures. It's whip like tail had dual tailfins on the back of it's talons and had the tip of the tail itself in the shape of a split x-bladed axe with the tailfins being the shape of a dual bladed axe with sharp pointed Night Fury flukes added in to the mix along with dual whiskers on it's face included, on both sides which dangled about like it's tendrils on the back; with the most important trait of all was it's resonating bioluminescent tattoos. Finally, it had tusks that were rarely seen as the beast preferred to hunt with it's own fangs

Merciless looked up to see his second in command in terms of power and force as he came to the platform where he looked down on him, disappointed that it was not Wodensfang for his disappearance wasn't like him. Desperate times called for desperate measures and these are the times that needed his help the most, so he dared to ask the Leviatharon whom he named Siroccodust: "What fate has fallen upon Wodensfang?" He asked as the beast responded with a blunt answer, not keeping anything to himself

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I lives to this day here, he's clearly taken Wodensfang under his command now by manipulating his pettiness towards him to his side; by sending him to your lair and lying about his fate he's allowed his new master to live. Where they're heading now is to the academy of swordsmanship, he's going after the crown of the deceased king; what's left for us to do now?" He revealed the truth and asked him what to do now

Merciless was enraged by this revelation as not only did he live but he's turned Wodensfang against him, now it should be no wonder as to why he kept suffering these nightmares until he would be killed from the stroke that he could die from anytime; it seems he's misjudged him which is a mistake that he will not repeat a second time. As for the answer to what was asked from him he thought for a moment before quelling his rage and turning to face him in this instance, giving him this order before he returned to rest his uneased mind for comfort:

"He's going after the King's Lost Treasures, following the will of the deceased king just so he could become the next one. Attack him on his arrival to the academy and stop him at once if he's gotten the Crown of the Fallen from the fire pit below, I will not let him come to deliver this doom onto your ruler; see to it that the human in question is not to leave the island alive at once!" Merciless ordered as the beast nodded and left without a word to spare

Merciless growled to himself as he knew he wouldn't get a peaceful sleep tonight for as long as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I lived on, his fate can be changed and because of that he will not have to pay the price for his treacherous betrayal to the deceased king; no one's going to save him when he's done driving him into madness before ending his suffering, Berk will face that fate as well

Elsewhere in the Archipelago where the ancient species roamed freely, the Buccaneer of the Separation sailed on the high seas quickly to their destination; a place where the best of the greatest swordsmen all came from as it's known to the warriors to be from all the other tribes to be the place for everyone to begin how to defend themselves with a sword. It's one place where Tiburonkolt had a history with the leader of this building, enter no other place than in the distance where their next destination was to lead them to this very academy:

Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship was comprised of a thick ring built with battlements of a castle with merlon/embrasure flanking towers with an gateway into the academy itself and eight tall towers were found on the back rim. Several buildings were found along with an ring in the center that acted as the arena for fighting with a blade, two flags were found on top of the entrance on both the left and right side towers. Finally, this academy was not only roofed on the top and plated on the outside with armor to defend against attackers; but was also ran by the one only Barbara the Barbarian who took over the place after the impostor, Flashburn was arrested before being taken to Darkheart Prison for impersonating the owner

Barbara the Barbarian had a slightly thick Joan Jett shag that waved out to the sides but never showed her ears, having olive colored lips and an dark golden brown color to her hair; those eyes of hers were a jade green color while her slightly dark skin told everyone that she was a natural born irish of the Celtic descent. She appeared to wear a jacket with long quill fur right on the edges underneath her ribbed undershirt with diamond pattern sleeves, wearing a soft and triple belted corset on her chest to ensure that she's not facing some predators along the way outside of her academy. She wore a ebony black armored breastplate as well as wearing some vambraces lashed tightly around her arms with razor blades to counter weapon strikes, with multiple layers of chainmail laid against her strong animal leather pants; shinguards on her knees with a battleskirt on her waist consisting of long strips that were all studded with rows of pyramid spikes down to her shins. She wore tall steel tipped boots on her legs and a wheel with various swords on her back that spun slowly, acting as decoration as her sword is in her right hand. Finally, she had a history with Tiburonkolt being that she has not forgotten about what they've been on together and even developed as a couple

In the distance from atop of the mountain from her island she could see the Buccaneer of the Separation approaching fast but it was usual for the war brigantine like that to do so as it was a very fast combat boat so it could travel to places shorter than the original time it would take for a normal one to arrive. She's prepared to greet them all as she knew the man whom she is acquainted with thanks to their history together who commandeered the ship, led her crew to raid enemy territory like a fearless buccaneer and became known as the highly deceptive of all trappers Tiburonkolt Castlekroftservkhall would come back to her island of all places. An opportunity to teach him more about her skills in swordsmanship was something she would not pass up, as soon as they were anchored down right at the docks; she got down from atop the mountain and approached the disembarking crew to welcome them all to her academy

All of them got off board the war brigantine with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I wearing his all dark coffee brown fur suit climbing down, looking down at the Ticking Compass he held in his hand and assuring himself that this was the exact location. Tiburonkolt jumped down and got himself to look presentable to the leader of this academy, wearing his renaissance attire that was wore underneath his vest and jacket of his plated armor; especially when she came near them. Having his back turned looking back at the seas as he appeared to be stretching out, at the point of where some bones could be heard cracking due to stiffness. Barbara finally came down the docks as she noticed him, turning to face the woman he hadn't seen for a long time with the leader of her academy meeting his line of sight. She then proceeded to introduce all newcomers to the place they see before them

"Welcome to Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship, I am the leader of this school and those who attend here will learn more there is to see in what I have to teach about in the name of swordsmanship. Let me take all of you to my building atop of the mountain, follow me along the pathway that'll take you there easily while those whom their tribes hate must take a path to my academy the hard way. Just to be clear I know about your reasoning for coming here, so we will speak more about this in a private location away from the other students" Barbara the Barbarian welcomed them all to her academy as although it's mentioned she was of the Irish descent, she spoke with a Russian accent in her voice as the Celtic descent applied only to her skin and nothing about her nationality

"You're just as beautiful since the day I left the academy. I was out at the seas and crashed on the shores, bleeding from all fronts but not letting myself rest to heal the deep scars inflicted on me. As soon as you approached me in the entrance, you wanted me to lay down and that's when you saw just how defiant and resistant I was; until you offered to give me a place I was looking for here in the Archipelago. That's one thing I can't forget about you doing something for me, a shame that I never got the chance to anything for you unfortunately" Tiburonkolt recalled as Barbara turned half of her face to him, replying with her own remark

"You're still the lovable bastard I know from that time, that defiance and resistance is one gift from your Italian prisoner fighting father and Aztecan she-warrior that the rest of your blood will follow. When he was a teenager he took on beating prisoners half to death in a very and bloody pulp within a ring, placing all bets on the ones he killed which the French torturers he had been entrusted with punishing all prisoners with intense hostility in his own way that he considered appropriate for them took great pride in his work. Giving him everything he could learn to become the man that he was today when Tiburonkolt had yet to be born, his mother is still a great amazonian she warrior of the Aztecan Mythology; still kicking ass to this day just like his old man" She remarked as Tiburonkolt called her out on calling his father a old man as he was nothing and nowhere near considered old

"Tiburonkolt, there's more to your history than you've told me about on board the Buccaneer of the Separation; we've come to find the Crown of the Fallen as part of the trials. There's an fire pit below the academy here right?" Hiccup the First commented and asked Barbara who nodded as she held her cat Fearless, who was a long haired Egyptian black cat with both an squishy primordial pouch and a dark shadow to pebble grey underbelly with dipped limbs

"I advise that you not descend below without something to wear that'll protect you from the fires in the pit, there are few who've survived but failed to obtain what you're looking for as many adventurers entered inside; none have ever come back out alive. Your resourcefulness is what helps you in gathering what you need, be ready to hear the full tale told by who else by the time you two return" Barbara directed Hiccup the First and Toothless I to the location of the fire pit below her academy while the rest of them gathered to await his return around the sword dueling arena

HTTYD

After heading off he used the Ticking Compass to lead the three of them to the hidden entry that led down into the academy's lower mountain network, walking through the dark tunnels as Toothless I lit the path with his fire; while he held the compass to help the two of them to navigate in the lower mountains of Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship. It was barren and it looked like no one has gone down here for a long while ever since Tiburonkolt started and graduated from this place. No other students went down here either at all and aside from him it doesn't look like this was meant to be discovered, being off limits to all trespassers as well as restricted to anyone who might've accidentally gotten lost trying to make their way through the various locations of this tall mountain where everyone camps to reach the top, but that's just for those who were forced to come here the hard way; something that did not happen to him or his allies upon docking at the island

Toothless I's fire in his mouth extinguished itself as soon as they were approaching a red light in the distance, making the time they get there as short as possible; climbing down the slope and sliding the rest of the way to the short cliff steps when the light got stronger than before. Eventually getting to the deep pit where multiple fires were ignited all around the walls, lots of burning infernos combusted every now and then while the resting place of the crown was right there; the one place where Wodensfang was entrusted in guarding the treasure as this place although brought some nostalgia to him, he also had to take responsibility for leaving his post as there were no others to take his place. An action that would definitely not sit well with Merciless at all during this time but by then he probably realized that he's not dead, but it's too late for him to act now because they've got the crown in their possession; coming over and taking it as this is what it looked like:

The Crown of the Fallen was a crown that shined with a untamed metallic golden color with the bronze tint of course like always, being studded pyramid shaped red gemstones as it was his signature color along with green. The sharp points of the crown were replaced with some merlons and embrasures like a castle battlement, having the sides of a open face Italian barbute with the back of a German sallet since it curved off to the sides all around the head of the one who wears this crown. The sides were all plated against the metal with a bumpy against the touch of a hand seamless diamond pattern that was also a red color, having many bloodied fangs that were curved upwards on the top within along the inner rim with two in particular curved forwards on the cheeks of the wearer; both on the top and bottom as the fangs were stained with filth of the swamp and decay of age, in words only as this crown was not really decaying nor wearing out. On the bottom of the top rim there were two snakes resembling the Fellowship of the Dragonmark facing forwards with a slot, fitted with a black stone that had a shooting star; while the back featured two thick stripes going downwards, decorated with two more serpents going upwards and rearing back to flicker their forked tongues and show off their curved deadly fangs. Finally, there was a grilled Knight visor that flipped downwards to protect the King and even flipped upwards into the crown itself; and it was still comfortable to wear thanks to the soft ribbed cushions fitted inside

"You are quiet about this treasure here Wodensfang, have you got nothing to say?" Hiccup the First asked him as the brown Seahydramus began to tell him

"Merciless had once tasked me with guarding the Crown of the Fallen, stopping anyone from getting their hands on the lost treasure should they seek to become the new king; but even I cannot escape his call from below here since the day he called me to his lair in order to seek your death, I was finally freed from having to kill all who sought out this one. I feel guilty not for most as they had greed in their hearts but those who deserved not to die was tugging my heartstrings, forced against my will and wondering if I would be freed from my torture; all I wanted now before I met you was to be free and live on the rest of what I called my life, as I can live on to your grandson's life. I will be off to join you should the future you think about happen when the one king who is the father of him refuse to go on, and destroy everything you love in the utopia you've come to achieve" Wodensfang revealed his backstory and told him about what will happen when he dies

"Never say that in front of me Wodensfang, I can't handle something when you tell me about burden of the future kings after me; it just makes me feel disappointed about everything that I worked towards here. I always have a plan for the future and I know what to do when it's all collapsing down in the end, for now we have a evil in the Archipelago to destroy; so let us get what we came for and leave since the combusting fires are becoming unstable in here" Hiccup the First told him as he stroked his thumb across Wodensfang's eye before telling him to leave as the fire pit was starting to get more dangerous than previously

Taking the crown and ascending back up to the upper mountain just as the infernos engulfed the fire pit, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and his two other allies returned back to the caves and back up to the academy just in time to hear the tale of Tiburonkolt; told by yours truly as it all began like this, though it was merely an abridged and brief version as some details were missing from the actual tale:

"_Long ago when Tiburonkolt's Italian Father and Aztecan Mother lived in the barren to lushful untamed landscape in between Bolzano and Brescia, Italy where Mt. Gugliemo of Lombardy and Lago Olivo of Sciliy were the closest of neighbors around; the amazoness like she-warrior had been laying in bed inside of an large tent shrouded by the dark shadows around her and a ray of light shined down on the woman whose taste in the culture would follow to whatever fruit among the children she bears throughout the time after she passes on. Soon came forth her second born as this was not the first child she had given birth to, his father approached a sleeping infant resting on her stomach and raised him up to the golden sunlight; giving him the name of Tiburonkolt due to the first part meaning shark in Spanish which the Aztecans are based upon as apart of his mother, and Kolt meaning a young horse where he happened to be born to grow into the fastest steed whose spirit would not be broken under whoever means to bring doom by using him_

_Over the days he grew to become fast for his young man that he was ever so lucky to have has his father, wearing a dark mahogany to barn and merlot red colored cloth that went around his waist like an Egyptian shendyt; wearing an pair of dark brushed to metallic as well as revenna and melissa brown colored chainmail pants including a pair of matching jackal sandals like his ancestor years later. His hair was a long quill spiked as well as sharp bladed mullet that blew in the wind, all while he was being taught several kinds of languages such as the following: Italian, Aztecan, Egyptian, French, Russian and Norse just to make sure should he go to any of these places when the time came for him to leave on his own for they have saw him as a great explorer of the seas one day_

_As soon as he turned the same age that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I was today at 17 Years of this time, his loving parents had decided to give him a jacket of colorful scales made from the various Dragons who roamed the Archipelago; although his other five brothers expressed the jealousy in their hearts he offered to make them them all colorful robes, doing just that as he followed up on his word so that they could be satisfied that they won't sell him off to slavery. He lived in the exact same large red tent that was the same color as his shendyt and was now expanded to a bigger size, but also provided help to his father in the Blacksmith Armory and learned the ways from an warrior thanks to his mother; who taught him everything he needs to know about how to become an Aztec Warrior of her religion, taking Camazotz as his patron god of the pantheon along with Anubis as his two right hand gods. This is what the kind of all weapons looked like they had in the armory inside:_

_The silver blade was long and double edged with no fuller and a center ridge that went to the tip of the blade all the way through. The artichoke green and trout grey colored crossguard was lightly dented downwards along with being noticeable slightly dented on both the front and back faces of the crossguard with a thin disc on the top of the handle followed by a flattop cone that was in half from the middle. The handle itself was black with a horizontally ribbed pattern that went upwards to the top, the bottom had a small round edged disc that it stood atop with a larger one below it; having a very dark and deep metallic stained bronze bulb for the pommel. The knives were also the same as they were smaller and had shorter blades_

_The spike on the top of the axe was a cone shaped spike that stood above a thick cylinder below, having two curved double edged and evenly sized blades with a long handle and a simple short cylinder on the bottom; which featured a slightly bigger half sphere cap as the pommel_

_The halberd's blade was tall on the top going towards the long pyramid shaped pike but was shortly curved towards the cylinder spine as it went outwards on one side. The back of the weapon going out and curving up and towards the two sides, curving about across the side with a small dent in the center; while there was a long staff with no metal casted end on the bottom_

_The ball of the medieval flail a large ball that sported smooth cone shaped spikes all around with a few small to medium sized chains that connected to the medium sized metal casted handle. Having a black wrapped handle for gripping with whatever hand is comfortable for the wielder and the pommel being a half sphere cap that was studded, which of course was also studded around on the top rim; the maces also shared this appearance but did not have the chain at all_

_The thick and big rectangular block that was the head of the Hammer was studded along the four sides while the two faces were crossed into a four way intersection, although there was some blunt pyramid shaped spikes found on the diagonal corners and even in the center as well. It was held by a long staff with a metal capped and studded tip on the bottom, followed by a octagonal shaped pommel_

_The tip of the spear was a long and deadly pyramid shaped spike that pointed forwards, with it's staff being long enough to spin and with a grip in between the two short cylinders; acting like the borders for the hands to effectively use the weapon. Below the spear tip were two more with the first cylinder being short and layered atop the second one which was longer, all while sporting an smooth octagonal round edged shape on the shaft for tight grip and comfort. Nothing more to say there except for the fact that they're all designed for the travelers who needed a weapon to defend themselves on the way to their destinations_

_Tiburonkolt became accustomed to his life as he never wanted to move away from what he called his familiar territory, but when the time came for him to begin attending an academy that was supposed to be in the Archipelago; he left behind his home and knew he would in the future return back to this place with the ones he loved. His trip to Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship was long and relentless but once he arrived here through the crash at seas due to the storm, he started attending the school as he lived on this island; wanting to learn everything that she could teach him and hell he began to take her head on, defeating her in one duel that decided the fate of whoever would become the next King of Swordsmen of this Academy _

_However when they were attacked and Barbara the Barbarian was about to be slain due to her earlier fight with Tiburonkolt, taken by the hands of the group of attackers that are led by Flashburn; he came swinging in the nick of time like a fearless buccaneer aboard their flagship and killed them all off with his tomahawk he learned to forge back at home, taking him on to make sure that Barbara could break free from her bindings and restraints as she joined him in on the fight in their first battle together_

_Eventually the battle erupted into a full blown victory against them as Tiburonkolt grabbed her body and swung off the exploding ship back onto the safe ground of the earth, taking a deep breath to shield her underneath his body to avoid letting the blasting impact hurt her further. Though she was wounded from the fight that she risked her life in, he took the time and brought himself up to the challenge to bring her back to the top of her academy; not in a single moment did he ever stop until he reached the academy and laid her in bed, staying by her side as he began to admit what he felt when he first met her_

_When she awakened and heard everything that he told her, he took her hand and decided to spend time together as he wanted to bring her to his land where he grew up at; taking her to his foreign country that was the land of Italy in Europe hence his thick accent. Introducing all of each other to themselves and spending many nights together on both the nights, and the adventures they went on like an couple; but that didn't stop there as he went on to visit the lands where he learned to speak the various languages, travel by the seas and eventually in the future bid farewell once again to his parents who would always remember him even in death. But Tiburonkolt knew them as they'll still be alive to see him become what he always wanted to be ever since he was a child, returning back to the Archipelago and bidding Barbara a farewell as she could not follow him anymore; she needed to return to her duties as leader of her academy. Although she returned his feelings to him and admitted that she too was in love with him, she couldn't abandon what she lived for and there was just so much more that she wanted to teach him but he stopped her; saying that he'll return back here to learn more of everything that she had to offer him as well as going for the King's Lost Treasures, so that a new king can take over and lead the Archipelago to a better future with the Dragons living in this seafaring land_

_Sailing off the Buccaneer of the Separation that was built by everyone in his family and given strong platings for defense, he cheated the thief out of the ship that belonged to him and got it back through loaded dice; he was off to become a buccaneer and mercenary in the territory of the seafaring Vikings but never did he ever stop thinking about all the times he stood by a woman like Barbara the Barbarian. Whom the woman in question looked on above the walls and thought about the burden that he held on his shoulders about where his destiny would lead him, knowing that he would join the Dragon Trappers to steal their knowledge and with it give this all to his descendants. He would never betray the rightful king who wanted to stop Merciless and whenever something went wrong, he would scatter the fellowship of the king out to different locations of the Archipelago and hunt for the final one on the list. The time for the Dragons to no longer live under the leadership of the traitor, who broke his blood bond with the former deceased king will begin and the price of retribution will be paid in his blood alone_..."

"The tale I told was an abridged version as I left out some details just so it'll be easy on you all and we do not have much time left, we've got what we've need and all that's left for me here is for you to teach me everything I have to learn about since it's the one wish you wanted for me. We've been together for many years and the chance to do it to me is now, come with me and teach me everything you have left" TIburonkolt told the others and offered to Barbara as his raccoon dog came at his side, sitting and having his tail wag from the sides

Barbara the Barbarian looked back on the nights she spent with him back in Italy, adventures they explored and also the painful secrets he hid from even his family; standing up she went and taken his hand as she really did want to teach him everything she had left to teach him in swordsmanship. Tiburonkolt got up and placed his hand on her shoulder, nodding and telling her that this will all be over when the Cursed Diamond of Extinction has been found; then he will join her in the lessons she has for him. Just then they were alerted that an Leviatharon has been spotted attacking the students on the island by a student, Tiburonkolt broke away from the woman he loved and took out his tomahawk that he treated like his sword; Barbara came with him along with our heroes as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I felt that this was not an attack by one of Merciless' slaves but rather his second-in-command to lure him out

As soon as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and his allies reached the edge of the island in the front of the seas, Siroccodust splashed up from the surface and looked down on the allies of the warrior he was sent to attack on his arrival; but awaited until he got the crown so that he destroy the rising warrior of the tribe. Tiburonkolt stood his ground and held his tomahawk as he told him: "Haddock, get the hell out now; I will deal with this beast" He told him but in the process was met with defiance

"No god damn way in hell am I going to let you take him on by yourself!" Hiccup the First refused as he's helped him time and time before, but Tiburonkolt turned to face him

"This is the reason that I am here for you and I intend to tame him under my command to our cause, it doesn't matter how loyal he will be to Merciless; neither of us will be freed from our torture until he's gone for good" Tiburonkolt silently told him as Siroccodust was not able to hear what they were talking about due to his soft baritone Italian voice

"You both have done enough for this academy for the actions that he's told me about and for that I have to give you something to let them know about what you've done" Barbara brought out a pair of the highest awards that the tribes of the Archipelago could offer, as Tiburonkolt as well as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I took them from her and wore it around their necks; the former had an olive lipstick mark on the back to remind him that she is always with him, this is what the award looked like:

The Shooting Star of the Blackest Night was the highest award given by the Tribes to the many warriors for the most outstanding bravery in the warfields of bloodscathing combat in the age of battles of the countless wars. It was a large round medallion with a dark brushed metallic bronze and crayola gold to black nickel barn star that had a slate metallic grey to silvery outline that was studded against the front of a very dark night background which was made of hematite as there were heavy to thick scratches of trails made of stardust that swirled all around in a spiral; shine brightly in the blackest night. There was not only some tattoos of Dragons spiraling around and spewing their untamable infernos everywhere, there was also an metallic rainbow shine on the stardust trail for extra effect; the star had outlines on the edges to form a grid star and it's rim had large gemstones consisting of the following: garnet reddish black, ruby red and spessartite orange, chrysoberyal yellow, peridot light green, emerald green, light blue amazonite, sapphire blue, spinel pink, ametrine light purple and tazanite purple to form a rainbow of diamond cut and textured gemstones. Finally there was a bit of dried to liquid bloodstains but they're mostly there to represent a warrior's courage and bravery while facing heat in the warfields of combat, it was a special sign for the Tribes to know what deeds have been done by the one who wears this highest award gifted to them; being hung from a foxtail chain with engraved cylinders that featured a hematite black to cubic zurconia silver color, being engraved with the same Dragons on the silvery rim itself

Now knowing that he can't risk his life to stop him from doing what his heart and mind tell him to do, he got onto Spearmist and took off while Tiburonkolt stayed behind with the rest of his allies to fight the second-in-command of Merciless. He felt like he betrayed everyone he made allies with and came close but Wodensfang told him otherwise, saying that what he did was a sacrifice needed to happen; Fishlegs the Namless followed him all the way back to their home on Berk as he couldn't let them leave without someone to have with their side. A action that was done in case if Snotface and his friends came to bully him

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I looked back at Tiburonkolt and his friends one last time before going back to focus ahead of them as what awaited him back at Berk, was something that was giving him a horrible feeling for his instincts and his gut; Toothless I felt it as well as Wodensfang and whatever happened, they were prepared to leave Berk as soon as possible. Merciless knows of his status and his betrayal, so the beginning of the end was about to start as he would never let Snotface get his hands on him; the Final Ending of the Hero was calling to them soon but so was the burden of his destiny...

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't as big with Tiburonkolt as it should've been but I have to cut out a few details to make it brief for our heroes and you readers of this story. Speaking of which do you think this is more focused on the secondary characters than the Knights of the Dragon Riders trilogy? Just curious because that's the feeling I'm getting

For the next chapter in this mini-series comes the moment you've been afraid that would come as the Fellowship of the Dragonmark will be revealed on his chest, therefore as any Viking with this tattoo is exiled from the tribe and forced to surrender the treasures to no one else than Snotface Jorgenson; because he is the heir to the tribe and the best student among the Pirate Training Program that's why. But do you think he's actually going to do it? Do you think he's going to accept his exile and be hunted down for being a runt that should never have been apart of the tribe? No, he's not since he deserves to be the rightful king as he is the one whose destined to bring a new age forth while Snotface will just become a evil and ruthless tyrant whose hellbent on making the war even worse than it was before

As for Tiburonkolt's Dragon I have no choice but to make him release Huskhollow to return to it's natural habitat out of concern for him, while his Leviatharon who will now go under a new name which shall be called: Altumdepth since he's younger than Merciless and would live on until it's peaceful death in the future when the Romans attack on the Archipelago ends with their defeat. It's all going to be connected here when this mini-series ends. If you have any questions be sure to ask me about whatever you have in mind about his mini-series

Get ready for the drama that'll separate the Fellowship of the Dragonmark out of being wanted by the Archipelago for their actions in helping a runt thanks to the Viking Law...


	8. A Fellowship Broken

(A/N: This is the final chapter where Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I will ever be seen as apart of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe now that the Fellowship of the Dragonmark has been exposed, a mark of slavery that Arvidsmund mentioned previously when announcing the competition as anyone who has that marking branded onto themselves are to be exiled. This is exactly what he meant by that but though everyone's turned their backs on him, he's not alone when they come hunting him down for refusing to have the treasures taken away from him and resisting arrest to be turned into a slave by Viking Law; will this be the end of our heroes? There's only one way to find out so let's begin this chapter with a bang, Enjoy)

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I could feel something horribly wrong would happen soon but he couldn't put his hand on it, his body was cold and he was soaked with sweat without a clue to as why; a deep sense of foreboding was lodging in his guts and a warning of incoming dangers approaching this was made him feel afraid, very afraid of what was to come. But he's come to know about the inner courage inside of him that motivated him to stand up against all threats posed to him. Toothless I hid within his vest as did Wodensfang, but the former came out and climbed onto his shoulder as he spoke to him; wanting to soothe his pal of the dread that was coming this way and they felt too: "Something's wrong isn't, is everything alright there pal?" He asked him as this was the response he was met with

"It's that damn Viking Law that's the problem here, father is the real catalyst for these trials in the fact that he's never given me a opportunity to show him how wrong he's always been. It's no longer about that now that Merciless knows I'm not dead, we're about to enter a war that we were not prepared to enter in; but if there's anyone I want dead then it's my cousin since he started this catalyst and it's time that he's out of the family picture for good this time" He spoke hatefully about Snotface as everything started because of him, all because he couldn't keep his ears and mouth out of other's business; look where that ended them up now

But that's not all that was happening because out there in the Archipelago where the judge of the ceremonial crowning of the new King of the Barbaric Tribes was taking a seat, he felt their approaching Chief of the Uglithug Tribe had stepped onto the shores where he stood up; he's carrying the King's Lost Treasures on him as well as Toothless I, whom the message had stated he must have with him. What he did not however was that this Chief is trying to fool the man into thinking he had the treasures on him when they were all counterfeits, even worse is his true intentions for taking the throne:

Uglijerkeass lost much of the Uglithug Mainland Territories due to the deceased king getting slowly driven to madness and killed by Merciless, it was a giant landmass that has acted like their home for a century before their ruler's death; not taking chances in seizing it back into control of the tribe he set off to study the King's Lost Treasures in order to create the forged and false counterfeits of the real deals, though he had not seen them in person but they are all well drawn identically to the actual look themselves. Alas when it came to be that there was no problem here for him to be crowned, a sudden last minute issue came to arise with him: the King's Lost Treasures called forth a fangless Dragon who is more than what meets the eye according to the message

He was desperate to keep the vast amounts of the mainland under his control and would do anything, even illegal things to keep it all to himself for his tribe forever; thus he went off to the barren seas filled with the colossal beasts of the seas that would ensure their domain is kept out of the hands of their marinal hunters. Uglijerkeass shot down the unfortunate lad who was a Terrible Terror before subjugating the defenseless and fearful victim, into the painful torture of being defanged with nothing but a tool that would act like pliers and a sheer amount of pressure to slowly pull them out; it's all the things that he'll do for his people and keep the land under his control

The defenseless and fearful Terrible Terror couldn't withstand the pain as he was forced into cooperating with him, sailing all the way to the cursed island that was the Final Ending of the Hero before docking at the Symphony Dunes where the Blind Guardian stepped forth to give him what he felt like he deserved. This is where the judging had begun as even then the lad couldn't stop crying, Uglijerkeass assured him that he meant no harm but the Blind Guardian would tell him off otherwise; for that method to fool him was too harmful to be considered an good act to try and end the war with Merciless

"Chief Uglijerkeass of the Uglithugs Tribe, what has caused you to come here to this cursed land guarded by the fate that awaits you?" The Blind Guardian spoke with a baritone voice and clear Scandinavian lineage that sounded as though he was a jarl in the place called the Dragonsreach Hall found god-fucking-knows where in the earth

"I present to you the King's Lost Treasures, what I do now for the Archipelago when I'm their new ruler I do for the good of my people and the home they will forever have" Uglijerkeass claimed when he was really lying in truth

The Blind Guardian wore mostly black robes with a horizontally ribbed belt around his waist as there were also tattered cloth hanging from his sides along with a celtic designed loincloth as if he was a druid from Ireland. On his shoulders were two bears biting down, all while he is wearing an cloak of leaves from his back; having a drooping cloth on both biceps and a pair of leather plated segmented bracers on both arms, not to mention a pair of curved fangs on the back of each shoulder. His hair was a dark silvery grey color but he was standing tall as an true follower of the deceased king, having crossed wrapped sandals that were covered up well as they didn't expose his heels at all. Not only did he wear pants but also held an sword under a shirt he wore beneath his black robes to punish anyone who would think to fool him, and to go as far as to harm what these Dragons had not done to them. Finally, he was the judge of the island and crowned those who had the King's Lost Treasures with them; having and keeping a blindfold on him to cover his eyes at all times

He went around to count the King's Lost Treasures as he inspected them all, the work of art is admirable to him like the real deal but there is something wrong in the way they appeared; a moment of realization struck him greatly as these treasures are but counterfeits. This was all shoddily made and though he thought of them as admirable, the real ones would never have minor changes sacrificed to stay faithful to the original design; that determination could not be unmatched to stay faithful to the real ones but that is the least of what he was faced with dealing. The sword was heavy, the shield was small, the arrow was broken, the heart is made of fool's gold and false gemstone, the compass had little functionality, the key could not unlock anything and the jewel is shattered. But the worst offender and the most insulting was the maliciously denfanged and unfortunate defenseless and fearful Terror

It would break the heart made of ruby inside of him that beats as one with all species to see a creature be harmed, he took great pity and soothed him of it's pain; assuring him that he will bite again. The counterfeits were bloodboiling enough, but to harm a defenseless Terror who did him no wrong by ripping it's fangs out?! He could only breathe out in terrible fury and in a fragment of disappointment that he would be the one to become crowned as the new ruler, a fate that was much more reserved to someone who had risked even it's life for those he'd loved to keep out of the hands of their attackers. He angrily turned to Uglijerkeass and took him by the throat

"How dare you try to fool me into granting a selfish wish in order to seize the lands that you and your people were fated to lose, not only that but you dared to harm a defenseless Terror who is now defanged because of your actions!? It is your corruption in chiefdom that is what the Archipelago is suffering here, but the Lava-Lout Tribe is even worse due to their slavery; perhaps you would like to say that you're allied with them are you not? I need no answer for that question as the damage as been done. You will not leave this island, as I give you not a ceremonial crowning but a death sentence by being dragged into the depths of the murky seas below; as punishment for this act of treason and selfishness. You will lose everything that you love because of your greed and need to keep your territories intact" The Blind Guardian declared as he approached the horrified chieftain

Uglijerkeass was then restrained after being spartan kicked to the ground, the Blind Guardian took him by the legs before bringing out his sword; cutting his Achilles heels to stop him from walking. He then cracked his arms backwards harshly to stop him from flailing and now that's done to disable the chieftain, he called forth a pair of Batteralhorns to chain all four limbs to have him drawn and quartered; tearing him apart and ultimately finishing him off by feeding him to the sea beasts who circled about around the island. Dragging his body down the murky depths of the seas and the darkest abyss of the ocean floor

Afterwards the Blind Guardian took the Terrible Terror from his robes and stroked it's head as if he was like a pet to him, allowing him to fly freely through the island as his disappointment was clear to all that he expected more from a Chief of all respected people than to harm a lad who did not do anything wrong to him. In the meantime he'll keep a look out for the rightful king who will come very soon to the Final Ending of the Hero, where all champions come to live in a paradise led under an hero who has finally achieved what he wanted to become in the risks he's taken and the trials he's endured throughout the seasons that came and went

Back with our heroes they landed atop a isle to recover from the attack on Barbara's Academy of Swordsmanship by the Leviatharon, whom also acted like the second in command in terms of power and force; Wodensfang knew of Siccrodust as his species would not forget anything as if they were elephants. Tiburonkolt on the otherhand though is someone that he just can't help but wonder if he's really a sane man at all, they knew that what he told them was true in his own way but what if he's not right in the head? Could they've been listening to a man who was driven to madness from his search, even he wasn't sure but what he could be sure about is that he was making the right choices from the beginning; no matter if he's dead from giving them the chance to escape because he's helped them plenty of times, all they want now is to help him out so they can be even

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and Fishlegs the Nameless camped out here as the fire was set up, laid against the stone wall under the shade of the setting sun; the marked heroes of their fellowship were coming up with an new plan in mind. He knew the horrible feeling that was continuing to build up within and it's one that would help them out, thus he was the first to speak up and tell him of his idea that would ensure that they still had what they came here for; they will and will not give up their treasures as this is what Hiccup the First proposed to his friends and allies he had left:

"According to Wodensfang from the time when I first began this journey, the tenth treasure on the list known as the Cursed Diamond of Extinction was hidden well; the location of it's resting place was also hidden as the deceased king kept many secrets to himself even from his own people. It was not told by the king himself but he did have a way of finding out the key to leading the curious ones to the real deal itself, however there is another issue that's rising at hand" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I informed about the location of the last treasure when he decided to bring this up

"Yes, yes go on ahead now young teen; continue" Wodensfang told him as he could feel what the future king felt as well

"It's about Arvidsmund and the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, something's bound to happen and it's all because of that damn law he wouldn't get rid of. I just want to tell you that no matter how it ends nor what happens up ahead, just assure that they won't get their hands on what we've gathered together. I'm giving Arrogance, Innocence and Patience the King's Lost Treasures so that I will not be forced into surrendering them to their heir that I've come to accept; but he's MY second heir to the tribe no more. As soon as they've stopped and calmed down their hunt we will regroup to find the last of what we're looking for, I always want to make a backup for everything that goes wrong. So take this dufflebag that contains what's inside and get a move on to somewhere safe where Merciless would never attack, and where Arvidsmund wouldn't ever raid just to bring me to justice and sell me to slavery should this branded tattoo become exposed in front of their eyes. Do you understand?" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I asked

Arrogance, Patience and Innocence took the dufflebag containing the King's Lost Treasures in the bag before all three of them nodded including the aggressive of the trio. He did keep the Endeavor sword just in case he needed a weapon of his own since he's not going down easily without a fight first. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I bid his best friend goodbye and gave him his thanks for everything up until this point, wanting to make sure he stays safe before he's sent on his way off into the Archipelago; remembering that he wanted him to keep the one necklace he gave him before he mounted onto his back and left into the skies, going back to tell Tiburonkolt and the others about his plan to keep the suspicion low since they're bound to be wanted by the tribes of this Archipelago very soon

Just then a message that was delivered by an Ravenhunter was given to him from the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, reading to his allies and crushing the letter before throwing it into the fire; Snotface had failed miserably to collect the King's Lost Treasures so his last resort was to sit right on his ass and let him bring it to him, but when that doesn't work out well as he's used to getting the things he asks for he decides to challenge him to a duel where the winner will get the treasures. He intends to cheat his way into taking them away and that's not what he will let him do, thus he mounted onto Spearmist and rode off into the skies high above as to not get spotted by riding atop one of their greatest enemies they were fighting

Landing back in the cove he dismounted and made his way towards the village he's been far away from for so long, a moment of feeling familiar after waking through the timberlands of the former home he once walked through to escape the troubles of his life came to him as it almost felt like he missed this place. Now it all comes to this where he can exact retribution for his best friend he made back after his mother left his father, he couldn't bare to live with him any longer since then and the only true friend before any of his other pals; it will be one worth the trials he's taken on himself to prove that Arvidsmund was wrong about everything that revolved around him. He reached the exit of the timberlands and saw them up ahead in front of the Great Hall's staircase holding their weapons and torches, Snotface waited for him to arrive and now that he's come it's time to take away what he gathered; because he's just a delivery boy after all

"I have nothing to say to you other than the fact that you'll either cough it all up to me or die" Snotface threatened as he and his friends didn't get the crown from Barbara, instead they're thrown out of her academy

"Then you're out of the bloodlines now, Snotface" He brought out the Endeavor sword where he held the blade against his throat, raising it above his head and having it point diagonally downward to the ground. Without another moment to hesitate the two cousins directly rushed to the center of their fighting arena

HTTYD

Hiccup the First and Snotface Jorgenson swung their two blades against each other with the tone of pure steel ringing out to the audience watching, with the former preforming a downwards helm slash towards his cousin; whom parried it back and retaliated with a horizontal cut across his chest to which he'd blocked but couldn't do the same to the second and third slashes that soon followed. Sending a uppercut towards his chin and punching him away to where Snotface slid backwards and stopped himself from falling over the edge: "Fight fair!" He called him out

Snotface launched a forward kick to his face who just gave a sinister smile, taking his left leg and threw him over to the other side, landing a double leg kick towards his face to make him bleed from the nose thanks to the impact; while the sharp blade of the Endeavor sword stabbed into his foot and dug deep to spill some blood out. He growled and began a barrage of sword attacks head on towards the front to which Hiccup the First began to block with his sword, bashing his face with a right hook across to his cheek to make him spit out droplets of blood; smacking him on the head with the Endeavor sword's pommel as replied: "You never did!" He called him out this time around

He was getting desparate and threw his blade down onto Hiccup the First's sword but like before he was instead parried and thrown backwards, charging up against him to send a horizontal cut across Hiccup the First's chest who dodged to the side where he then accidently cut through an structural support of a unlucky villager's house; leading to collapse afterwards much to the very disappointing dismay of the houseowner. Because he was left vulnerable after that Hiccup the First thrusted forward with the Endeavor sword and preformed an downward helm slash that Snotface blocked, the steel blades preforming a duet in the setting sun of the Isle where they fought; he pushed him away and diagonally slashed him upwards to the right in order to have him stunned before ramming his whole body head on against his quick defense. This allowed Snotface to land an windmill kick to the lower side of his body and smacked his fist right into his stomach

Hiccup the First recovered from the attack and ran up to him, swinging the Endeavor sword all around himself before he managed to stab forward into Snotface's right arm; being that he was a unique lefty of the tribe even more so than his cousin. He screamed in pain and gripped it as Hiccup the First grabbed his head, slamming his head against the wall with blood flying out of his skull. But the pain did not last long as Snotface was seriously angry now; he recovered and came charging to his opponent once more before beginning another barrage of sword slashes, as well as a series of stabbings which were blocked. The two cousins were starting to bleed out but it's clear that neither of them were giving up, they continued their clash with a revolving and spiral of sword swings that tuned in a symphony of rivalry

Hiccup the First grabbed his cousin's head once again and slammed it down onto his knee before making him fall naclwards against the bloodstained grass, smacking the back of his head where he grappled onto him with the Endeavor sword; locked together for a few moments before he broke away to spin into a cyclone, using the blade to block against each of attack coming from his opponent before he jumped into the air and delivered a downwards helm slash. This sent him sliding back until he leaped against the wall of another house and jumped forth, running at maximum speed where he then sent a mighty straightforward punch into his face; breaking his nose and launching him upwards with a powerful uppercut into the sky by the pommel of the Endeavor sword

Upon jumping up in the air and slashing across Snotface's left arm, Hiccup the First pretended to drop his sword before he sprung his trap by landing a upward kick to his face; taking advantage of this by following it up with an donkey kick that launched himself off from the ground, flying high through the air until he landed to deliever a diagonal slash from both upper corners with his Endeavor sword. He brought out his bow and fired a series of arrows that Snotface skillfully dodged but ultimate was shot in multiple places in his body, the Jorgenson came back with an retaliating upper slash that Hiccup the First jumped away to avoid before kicking upwards across his chin; extending his right leg to add extra force and allowing his cousin to swing downwards towards to the left, where he grabbed and kicked him a number of times in the stomach like a bicycle that lost control of it's pedals going downhill

The duel between the two lasted near hours into the sunset as any and all attempts to gain the upperhand against one another did very little to silence the echoes of steel and sparks that were erupted in the heat of battle, the crowd could not take their joy of the entertainment that was being shown to them in silence for long and joined Snotface's side to defeat him once and for all as he was nothing but a runt in their eyes. Why Arvidsmund didn't exile him immediately when he was just a baby and left him for dead was a mystery, but it won't be one for long when their heir noticed that his cousin was branded with the same mark that called for slavery; he had an plan to cheat and expose him for what he was. Their surges of power, speed and adrenaline was rushing through the two opponent's veins as not even the overheating of their skin could stop the two from fighting; the duel was relentless and drunk of rivalry but most of all it was one that would be scarred into the memories of the people who would witness such a fight that could be seen and beheld before their very eyes

Hiccup the First and Snotface Jorgenson both preformed a revolving kick against each other until they struck against each other's boots, charging their firsts into one another's faces before they struck them both; however the former punctured through his hold and landed one more deadly uppercut that sent him flying into the air, falling onto the ground afterwards on his back as he was declared the victor of the fight: "Not so fucking full of yourself now, aren't you Snotface?" He called him out a second time, directing it towards his behavior against him

"No, you have already lost Haddock because when I get back to the Great Hall-" Snotface started before he was grabbed by Hiccup the First on the shoulders

"Back to the Great Hall?!" Hiccup the First shouted angrily before ruthlessly beating him down to the ground and floor, screaming out his rage in front of him until Snotface grabbed his blade and proceeded to rip his shirt off; slashing against his chest and revealing it to everyone who gasped at the sight of the one cursed marking that was forbidden by their chief, it was the Fellowship of the Dragonmark. To them it was meant to be a cursed sign of slavery

In response everyone had turned their backs against Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and no one is daring enough to join his side in this arguement, everyone shunned him just as Arvidsmund had appeared from the staircase coming down and expressing his full disappointment in what was once his son; but is now a slave in the eyes of everyone. He approached forward and declared his final announcement to the whole village on the Isle of Berk:

"Did you now understand from what I have told you all here about the Trials of the King's Lost Treasures? This branding on my son's chest and this ultimate mark of something to be shamed of, this is what I was talking about; this branding of slavery is what I have warned you all about when it came to finding them all no matter how long it takes to become the new King to rule us all in the Archipelago. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, you are here by disqualified from the race that is the Trials of the King's Lost Treasures because you are not only a runt who should've been abandoned as a helpless baby; but you are nothing more than a slave to everyone who does not deserve freedom and is to be exiled from the Hairy Hooligans by order of the Viking Laws I have created. You are not the Champion of All Who Stands Above Them, you are not my son anymore so consider youself happy as you've never wanted to be apart of the family I gave you but have rejected it in favor of what selfish scholarships you pursue instead; you should not have been apart of the tribe in the beginning. You can never become a chief neither a king alone, my heir Snotface Jorgenson is the winner of the trials and the race; surrender the King's Lost Treasures or we will have take it away from you by force while you are to be arrested for high treason that is unforgivable in these times of crisis!" Arvidsmund the Fallacious ordered as everyone who turned their backs on his disowned son agreed, calling out for his arrest

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I was enraged and deeply furious, he had risked his life throughout the weeks and the year that passed for nothing in the end; only to be cast aside and thrown all the way down to slavery when he was the one who had gotten all of the treasures while that fat snob Snotface sat on his ass to wait for him to deliver it to him. All because he's the heir and the graduate of the Berk Pirate Training Program. "You do not deserve what award you wear around your neck, the Shooting Star of the Blackest Night does not belong to a slave which you will and forever will be as no one can save you now!" Arvidsmund approached to take the award away from him but was instead cut by his Silver Knife

"NO! I risked my life to get the King's Lost Treasures while your heir that you love more than the son you've lost because of my mother had done nothing but sat on his ass to wait for me just so I can give it all to him, giving up the adventures I've had with the Fellowship of the Dragonmark and pointlessly throwing all of the risks I've taken out into the seas. You will and will never get your hands on what I've rightfully claimed, I am the rightful King of the Barbaric Tribes and my friends will see that you were wrong about everything; even if I run off to never return home to the rock we were all forced into living because you blamed me for the loss of our dear beloved Scandinavia, when it was because of your arrogance of not being afraid of being overpowered and outnumbered by the snakes in helmets which is why we were exiled!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I argued back to his father whom after hearing the name "Fellowship of the Dragonmark" began to threaten him

"The Fellowship of the Dragonmark, you joined in with those criminals after they had left chaos everywhere they've gone too?! How dare you announce your alligence to them and their leader, let it be known that they and every single member of the Fellowship will be hunted down and imprisoned in the darkest cells of the impenertrable fortress known as Darkheart Prison; they cannot escape it's walls and everyone who has aided you will be captured for they are now hear by WANTED, starting with you my former son to slave turned criminal of war!" He pointed his finger at him before the rest cheered on

"You can take back your title of chief because you kept me when you should've just left me with my mother after she left because of your arrogance and pride, I will never let you win and get away with targeting my friends that I made!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I declared

"Then I will see that starting with the one you were the most closest to and the commondeer of the Fellowship's war brigantine, Tiburonkolt is the first to die. Guards, go after my rogue son and seize him at once for high treason against the Hairy Hooligans!" Arvidsmund the Fallacious called to his guards who raised their spears and came running towards his former son

However the now rogue viking Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I brought out the Endeavor sword in which was one of the King's Lost Treasures that they intend to take away from him after they've apprehended their chief's former son before he severely wounded them both to the brink of death. "Stop him, stop him at once!"

Running through the village and jumping across the rooftops, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I had then ran off to the edge of the island where behind him; the entire village was coming after him in the attempt to arrest the rogue viking. Just then when he jumped off he was caught by one of his allies Spearmist before riding off to the approaching Buccaneer of the Separation, who fired it's main weapons towards their enemies; the Hairy Hooligans retaliated but before a war could erupt between the two, Tiburonkolt swung down from the ratlines and fired off a multitude of large fiery boulders that split into multiple projectiles but were still large enough to kill people where they all impacted hard on the village. Exploding in a fiery inferno while they escaped in the distance, Arvidsmund looked out into the distance and showed no remorse for whatever he did up to this point; believing himself to be true to the Viking Laws since he wanted the real and the strongest one to survive as it's all just the same, survival of the fittest and the rogue Viking was not one of them

Back with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I inside Tiburonkolt's office he was sitting as everyone in the room was with him, by his side and willing to remain ever so faithful to him; recovering in the event from his wounds sustained and overcome with the shame of this burden that was all forced onto his friends. Wodensfang of course had something to tell him before he made the final decision of what to do next: "Young teen there is something that I wish to tell you, but it's one that will effect what choice you'll make next" He warned him as he turned to face him

"Go ahead and tell me what you have to say, nothing matters to me anymore" Hiccup the First told him as Wodensfang hesitated before swallowing his fear

"Toothless is one of the King's Lost Treasures, there is no other way to say it as I told him about this but cleared his mind so that he would not have to worry about the threat of others hunting for him. He is the fangless Dragon that the deceased king mentioned in his letter, I could not tell you without giving you the stress of having been forced into making the choice that would in a terrible way possible inflict you deeply. Forgive me if I had not told you this earlier..." Wodensfang expressed his regrets and shame to him as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I stroked him on the back

"You did what had to be done just to keep Toothless safe for me, I know now what to do next to ensure that the now most wanted Fellowship of the Dragonmark remains to rise against threats like Merciless; we will have to splinter ourselves away from each other and when the time calls for us to return, together we'll find the Cursed Diamond of Extinction and confront him as one" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I announced as everyone agreed with Tiburonkolt and his mother, Valhallarama the Defiant One approached

"I will not scatter your sorrow of losing your family and the burden of your destiny out into the heartless Archipelago's seas, you will know where to find me again" Tiburonkolt told him and backed off from him as he looked at his compass, all while speaking in a graver voice than what he usually sounded like

"Goodbye, my son... stay safe out there and never let the man I loved capture you" Valhallarama the Defiant One hugged him before breaking away

"This is farewell then huh, as I said before when we made plans to head off on this journey; keep the claw necklace since I think there's something special about it" Fishlegs the Nameless told him as his Deadly Shadow bid their farewells individually, with Arrogance being calm for once

"Arvidsmund's future is clouded but it's clear that he will regret what he has done" Excellinor the Oracle assured him as her visions never lie to her

"If we meet again then consider yourself the first person invited to our wedding soon as well as being the host of it since you are the King of the Barbaric Tribes after all, whatever you do is of your own choice; make it small or make it big because either way it's not only us who's getting married after the fall of Merciless and the crowning ceremony focused all around you" Barbara the Barbarian placed her hand on his shoulder just like Tiburonkolt did as she broke away, and was held by her lover

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I couldn't help but smile before taking his allies out of Tiburonkolt's office outside of the Buccaneer of the Separation, looking out into the sunset one last time as he mounted onto Spearmist; giving her his condolences for ignoring her presence for so long and not having enough time to bond with her, but she digressed as now they will have all the time they need to build their relationship together. With Toothless I and Wodensfang in his vest, he took off out from the deck and into the skies above them; fading away into the clouds as this is the beginning of the end for the Trials of the King's Lost Treasures, but it will be much more than difficult now that Merciless knows that he lives

The Fellowship of the Dragonmark has been broken and it will be just a matter of time before it all ends when the final treasure, the Cursed Diamond of Extinction is found by them; the Vikings of the Archipelago have all banded together to hunt for the rogue slave and they will not stop until they find him. But how long will it take for them to keep Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I to remain locked up? It is not easy to stop a hero such as him and it shall stay that way forever, in the meantime though they have been separated out of fear of being hunted down; always know and remember this:

The Fellowship of the Dragonmark will return and will rise again for the rightful King of the Barbaric Tribes, Lord Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and all who come after his time is over!

* * *

The Fellowship of the Dragonmark is actually the Ten Companions of the Dragonmark, now you know why I changed it like everything else; companions is not the word appropriate for this kind of story. There's also the Dragonmarkers but I'm changing that to the: "Followers of Haddock I" because it sounds more appeasing that way and less redundant

They're basically a group of tribes who actually support the King himself made up of former villagers who ruled under the deceased king that I've been talking a lot about, so let's just say that there's a slight chance that you'll learn more about him in the next chapter. Until then always remember that this is not the end no matter if Arvidsmund won here, they will return


	9. Return of the Fellowship

(A/N: The Fellowship of the Dragonmark Returns in this chapter of the same name as the end is coming near but the Cursed Diamond of Extinction has still not been found, soon it will be as it's close by from what our hero has discovered after an attack on him by the Vikings who are on the side of Arvidsmund; one of them had given him an clue as to where it's resting place is. As it's clear that he's made backup plans for everything this makes since when the time of his future descendant comes. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I will not be alone for too long as after he and his companions were attacked, the Fellowship will be there to save him as they have never let their king alone until the time they were forced to split up just so neither of them will be caught and apprehended by the Archipelago's Vikings. So be sure to welcome back the greatest allies he has ever had in his journey to defeat the ruthless and unforgiving Merciless, the trials is nearly over but now there is just only a few more odds that are faced against them; it will be a fight to end what will become known as the greatest battle he's ever fought before. Enjoy)

A storm was approaching in this time of peril as because of Arvidsmund's Viking Law, he had let his people exile his own beloved son out of the tribe because of the fact that he was but an runt who will die with that title when he soon goes to the grave. That was bad enough as it's all getting worse when he decided to target his friends as well, proclaiming that they are criminals for aiding the rouge slave after he refused to give up the treasures he found with a risk every now and then followed by giving effort into searching; while the heir who is more beloved by his people then the son of the chief only sat on his ass to wait for the rightful king to bring it all to him. But when that failed he resorted to cheating and exposing the liberation rightfully branded onto his chest, now we've returned to the time where they were reunited back together in search of the last treasure that was listed in the trials; where they'll go next is something that our hero did not know

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and his allies roamed through the barrens of the Outcast Lands where all Vikings were exiled here for their treachery, those who were made into slavers are sent to the infamous Darkheart Prison; the fortress where no one has escaped outside of the walls alive but should he enter through the gates, he can't turn back now when they were all still trapped inside it's cells. They had come here to escape from the attacking Vikings of the tribes who were united and led under the heir of the Hairy Hooligans, seeking his capture as well as the return of the treasures he was supposed to give to him because according to their heir; he was just the delivery boy for the new King of the Barbaric Tribes but in reality that is not the case at all. He held the Endeavor sword in his right hand and the Shield of Centurion in his left hand for both offense and defense purposes, he will and will not give them all up nor will he forsaken his place as this Archipelago is falling into the hands of chaos without a new ruler to take the throne; this seafaring land is literally falling part into pieces. It will be only a matter of short time they have before all the islands crumble as Merciless brings the destruction of not only their home, but the extinction of the Vikings as the time of the Norse Age will meet it's final hour

He ran through the lands as he wore his firesuit acting like his only clothing now since those who were turned to slaves are stripped of their clothing, acting as if they were not worthy of wearing something of high class when it's clear that this was the work of the Viking Law that corrupted everyone's actions. Turning back to see that his pursuers had not relented in their chase and hunt for him, he brought out his bow before firing a round of arrows to take down a few of them; just so he can even the odds since he had no choice but to fight them. After he stopped in his tracks with his weapons out to confront his pursuers, the Vikings formed in the ring around him as they attempted to surround their target. However, he was not the same boy he allowed them to pick on as well as berate him for being a runt; after the risks he had taken on in his trials he was a new person altogether, he came too far to be taken prisoner by the same man he once called a father

A Viking came to swing it's sword towards his chest but was countered when he instead took him by the wrist and threw him off, stabbing through his back as he fell to the ground; where another charged with his axe in hand to him. He parried the swing with his shield and blocked the third one's projectile before swiftly decapitating the second, and slaying the third with an deep slash to both legs as he crushed his skull underneath his boot. Dodging the forth of their attackers until he gouged his eye with his knife and dodged the fifth one's heavy sword strike by preforming a backwards slide, reaching his back where he then preformed an series of fast but heavy sword slashes before ending it all with a downwards helm slash against the skull to kill the last of his attackers

Knowing that there were more on the way and that he could not fight them all, he continued to run through the barren lands as the storm that was coming is getting worse for who knows how long it will be before Merciless sends another one of his soldiers out to kill him? It's just one big war that can't be left to die even as the future comes but when it ends, there will be peace for the both of them soon. Thunder above crackled as the sky although clouded with a series of black storm clouds that approached our heroes, there was a sun that was beginning to set in the distance below the horizon where the call of night was coming; but without the aid of his allies it seemed as though he would be left to die as more of the Vikings united to take down the rogue slave came to swarm and chase him down in the barren lands of where the exiled come to live out the rest of their lives, like a sentence given by the judge that had all of the evidence in their pouches; a kangaroo court if someone will

Fate however did not say he was ready to die since he was too young to undergo slavery and he came way too far to turn back, that was when in the horizon where the Vikings chased the rogue slave down; they were instead bombarded by a series of fiery boulders that crushed all of them underneath. Looking out into the distance he saw that the Fellowship had come this way to rescue him from the attacking Vikings who wanted him dead, taken back to make sure he doesn't escape from being a slave and to make sure that his allies never come to save him from the doomed fate they've given. Tiburonkolt and his crew launched a round of spearbolts from his ballistas to sink the fleet of ships that tracked him to the Outcast Lands, as even then the exiled ones had nowhere else to go since this was their haven. Without any moment left to hesitate he immediately ran towards the edge of the island and jumped off with Spearmist flying underneath him, landing on her back and flying off towards the war brigantine; now he had felt like he built a relationship with her as he's ignored her presence for too long, but she couldn't care any less than what he originally thought

Returning to the Buccaneer of the Separation's main deck he reunited with the Fellowship of the Dragonmark who went on to show him how much they missed him, especially Fishlegs the Nameless as he hasn't seen him ever since the hunt for them began. "That'll show those bastards to target a trapper like me but even more so to hunt down a child" Came the familiar voice of Tiburonkolt who had taken a drastic change in appearance in order to hide his appearance from the others so that they wouldn't see him as a trapper

Not much had changed about Tiburonkolt though other than the fact that he happened to not only wear heavy plated ornate armor that was decorated with traits based around him, but he also happened to be wearing a hat to establish his position as an buccaneer mercenary. It had wide trimmed rims that went upwards on both the front and back which the former of course had a inverted triangular hole on the slanted left right side, not to mention the right side was slightly going upwards having a pair of sharp pointed long feathers that went backwards. Also on the sides were three of the same feathers dangling from the bottom of the hat, being that it was big enough to hide his face and shroud his upper head in shadows. His armor of course had a bronze with gold accent on his platings, added with some green to olive accents since it was his main colors after all but so was black. His hair blew out from the sides as he looked up and approached our heroes with his tomahawk now resting on his arm, being able to flip into his hand from his wrist and locking back into place just like that; oh and the dome of his hat is shaped similarly like a fedora that was wide all around. Now he was looking extremely close to his ancestor in the future thanks to his outfit that has been changed to resemble Mikekolt closer than ever before, but with enough differences to have his own identity

"Tiburonkolt, you were right about warning me about planning ahead because Arvidsmund is a lost cause to me now; I've been thinking back to when that Vamparic Snaringsteether bitten me before I was cured and now made immune to the venom. I think some of the venom was spilled on the pages of the Book of Dragons, the deceased king hid a mystery kept even from his people; if this involves the venom then I'll have to get myself imprisoned in Darkheart to achieve the vial of it since they say that-" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I began as Tiburonkolt finished for him

"The Lava-Lout Tribe injects the venom into their death sentenced prisoner's skin to die slow and painfully, in order to get into the prison there's just one thing that must be done without any other choice. You're coming with me as the treasures are mine to claim for apprehending a criminal such as yourself, but there was never a point in time where I stated that I would aid you further" Tiburonkolt was the kind of buccaneer with acting skills that sounds like what he says, he really means it such as the case of this situation. Tiburonkolt would betray Hiccup the First just so he can take the treasures for himself as he's gathered them all into one place just like that, the Ticking Compass wildly spun around upon detecting his lie in response

As Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I was apprehended by the buccaneer Tiburonkolt just like the snake that he was, his two companions would meet him outside of the entrance hidden from the gatekeepers who were keeping a lookout for any forces of Merciless that would attack just to draw his attention to his lair where he'll finally destroyed. Tiburonkolt disembarked from the Buccaneer of the Separation onto an boat that was a smaller version of his ship, coming out from the back after going below the decks; bidding his allies his temporary farewell until he returns from the prison fortress that the Lava-Lout Tribe have taken over

Tiburonkolt approached below the archway where he held a chained teenager under his grip, to them he was apprehended by him for no escape could be made possible when he hunted a rogue warrior like him down. Now it's time for him to collect his reward as soon as he docked on the Darkheart Gate Bay, taking him with him as the prisoner in his grasp went willingly for he's learned his place in the Archipelago he was in as slaves like him could never become less than even a king. It was ludicrous to hear such tales from respected people such as him, but of course the people are aware of his reputation and for that they can't be allowed to deny whatever he says; he does kill his employers after all

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III walked by his apprehender's side just so he wouldn't fall off from behind, going down the main hallway where he could see other prisoners being taken in to be sentenced for a long number of time. Tiburonkolt approached the bounties desk and handed him over: "I have taken the rogue son of the commandante (chief) who is responsible for causing the volcanic fondere (meltdown) in the village you live in, hand over the ricompensa (reward) that's been promised and whatever sentence that is given to him is for you to decide. If not then I'm taking him back with me as I'm going to finish him off nice and slowly, out of retribution for your arrogant egoismo (selfishness)" Tiburonkolt threatened at the end as he's either leaving with his reward or he's taking back his prisoner, a matter between two choices; what's it going to be for them?

"Lethal injection under the bite of the Vamparic Snaringsteether. You have done us a service that is greater than the other fallen heroes who've died long ago in here. Take your reward in the treasure room found at the right hall where the next left turn will lead down into a vault, then proceed further into the underground as there's supposed to be a labyrinth of mirrors in the lower prison. We have confirmed it as a hoax as there's nothing but a dead end, in either way you will not go uncompensated for this apprehending for the destroyer of our village!" A Lava Lout Viking directed him over to the right hall before Tiburonkolt turned back to face the man, giving a smug smirk on his face as half of it was shrouded underneath his hat

"Thanks for the information signore (sir) but this better not be one of the made up discarica di porcheria (landfill of bullshit) because you know what happens when either of you try to tell a falsita (falsehood) in front of me. Neither of my employers live beyond that point" Tiburonkolt warned them before heading off, looking back at the prisoner he took in and giving the same smug smirk as he now knows where to go when he escapes his cell

As soon as the Lava Lout Vikings were out of sight from where he stood Tiburonkolt removed his hat, showing off his belted durag that covered his ears with long sashes that were nearly at the middle of his spinal cord on the back that's gone down as low as the first few segments of his spinal cord. Watching them take the young king out to inject him with the venom of the Vamparic Snaringsteether, he followed the path and directions of the man who was leading him down to the dead end wall; unknown to them was a secret entrance into the labyrinth of mirrors where the real treasure that was hidden in the center out of the knowledge of the others lied. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I meanwhile was taken up to the execution room where the others strapped him onto a vertical flippable table on his back, turning it upside down and halfway up towards the front in a low angle so that the blood would rush through his veins and towards his head

The Viking who was equipped with the gauntlet of serums on each of his fingers approached the victim where he then stabbed the needles into the side of his body, giving him the full to pure toxins that would slowly kill him. Knowing that the effects will take time they await in a number of hours ever so patiently just as the victim was showing effects, foaming out of from his mouth that turned red until he was in a relaxed numb position that showed no sign of life from his pulses. Now with him dead the Lava-Lout Vikings removed him from the turntable to carry his lifeless body over to the darkest cell of the prison, throwing him inside to rot before shutting the door; locking up the chamber and letting him be warmed up by the sunlight that was peaking down on him before his blood turned cold, starting the process of a decaying in a slow and painful death where his skeleton would be removed from the cell

The young man stood up a few minutes later after being locked up in Darkheart Gate's lowest and darkest cell, with Toothless I and Wodensfang appearing just as promised and slipping on through the bars thanks to their small size; it was thanks to this that he was able to have them by his side as soon as he made his escape. Hiccup the First brought out the Aztec Key of Locked Doors he smuggled into this cell, inserting into the lock and freeing themselves as they exited outside. The bag that was by his side held what was taken from him except for those which were smuggled such as the key and the compass, putting everything back on himself before moving on as he'll meet up with Tiburonkolt in a few moments since this cell is supposed to be at the lowest and darkest place in the prison

Taking a torch in hand that had a merlon and embrassure pattern on the upper rim while the lower cone shape was decorated with hurstwic beads and wires featuring a ridge just below the widened pot where the fire was ignited from, the young prisoner alongside his two of a kind companions trekked through the underground caverns with the light guiding their way. There were sounds of steps echoing in the tunnels and with the green to olive tone of light illuminating in the darkness, the three of them found Tiburonkolt shifting the entrance right to the side; allowing them to enter as the buccaneer walked close to Hiccup the First's side as his second in command. The Labyrinth of Mirrors was definitely like a maze alright as there's reflections of them everywhere, nevertheless he was willing to get out through the secret exit at the seacave which this prison had without the others knowing about them escaping

"Neither of these Lava-Lout Vichingos (vikings) have the common sense in them to see if the secrets behind Darkheart Gate Prison were true. Now we know for sure since that maledetto gioiello (cursed jewel) that's said to bring all Dragons into the edge of estinzione (extinction) has got to be in the center where all the other tesori (treasures) are laying in wait for us. We will make our way over to the Finale Desinenza Del Eroe (Final Ending of the Hero) very soon, better make sure that everything is prepared once we've got what we came here for" Tiburonkolt started to use his Italian phrases a lot more since the last time they've met, becoming more accustomed to his homeland's ways of speaking after hiding out for so long

"After about many years following the death of the deceased king, the burden on his back's never been so comfortable to him as he was driven to madness; now we are coming here to discover what he was like in that time as there might be a depiction on what he looked like back then. I don't think I'm prepared or ready for the end here, I'm getting nervous" Hiccup the First stroked his shoulders

"Have faith miei sovrano (my king) do not capitolazione (surrender) everything you have worked towards to reach this point in time, there is non si torna indietro (no turning back) from taking that evil and maledetto (accursed) jewel once we've reached the center. You must fiducia (trust) me with where I will lead you as I've never once stated that I would not aid you further, being a giovane righello (young ruler) such as you has never been at once apart of my mind" Tiburonkolt placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him that he will lead him to that cursed and evil jewel in the center of it all

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I lit more comfortable upon being assured by Tiburonkolt that he will achieve what he's sworn to take for himself, before taking the lead and passing through a number of branching paths that led to false exits. There were few dimlit torches posted from the walls that lit up the mirrors that reflected what they once were and what they'll become in the future. Many of the treasure seekers have maddened themselves away at the parallel sides of these reflections, wasted away the years of attempting to achieve what they show in the other side of the looking glass

HTTYD

Prisoners who escape through this path were driven to an point of madness of finding which path would lead them to their freedom. It is the Labyrinth of Mirrors that should not be taken lightly for it does not dwell to reflect on the future and to forget what it means to live in the present. This was the final trial that tested the greatest of all heirs to the throne so that they may become a better king than what the deceased one is and was in the past

The Vamparic Snaringsteether venom stained map revealed the spot in where the cursed jewel was, and the deceased king wanted the one who held the map in his hands to know that this final treasure will reflect on what hardships he had overcome and to the hopes of attaining the peace that was there between his people; the dreams warning him of the sins that will come in the future once a malevolent ruler was born and the burdens of his fears that will serve as a symbol to never again make the same mistakes he did before

However there was nothing against stopping Toothless I and Wodensfang from hovering over the labyrinth to see where the center of it all was, telling their friend which branching path to take so that the two of them can reach the main entrance inside. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and Tiburonkolt followed their directions, taking each of the suggested pathways which had them feel like the two of them were getting closer to their goal. But as soon as they came to a fork in the road before them, neither of the two paths led directly in front of the center; both of them led away as not even Toothless I and Wodensfang could help them with this one

The front entrance was blocked but because this was a impasse in their path, the deceased king is quite a cautious ruler; the best way for them two to reach the center was what he wanted the two of them to do. This symbolism meant that they did not have to follow the paths that fate gives them, but rather to forge their own instead; so with both sword and tomahawk ready to strike, the two of them smashed the large wall and shattered the foundation as behind lied a dark room for them to enter into. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and Tiburonkolt entered into the treasure room where the cursed jewel was sitting atop of a pedestal. It seemed as though neither of them used the Ticking Compass but in truth they were to guide them, Toothless I and Wodensfang were helping out as well

Though as it turned out the entire treasure room was cleared out from every last coin, all and every last piles of both the Caribbean coins to Aztecan jewels were gone; statues holding trio of hollowed drums that poured it all out on the sides of the room were empty. Not a single of any coin was left at all. Not even just a tiny speck of glittering point of interest nor something of a item that would be of any value to him, a weapon that was possessed nor cursed; objects used by different mythologies nor foreign collections from other mythologies at all. Nothing was there for him as no such chest filled with valuables remained, Tiburonkolt was infuriated with this deception. The Lava-Lout Vikings lied to him and for that he's following up on his threat to them about taking him back but also making them suffer. But right before them was the cursed jewel that sat there as the pedestal was not a trap by any means, it will sink down but so will the entire labyrinth to show the way out. There's not even a guardian at all to stop them, just the two of them and their pals standing in front of the evil gemstone. This is what it looked like as there's also a message that's tied to the bottom of it revealing the appearance of what the deceased king really appeared to be:

The Cursed Diamond of Extinction was a octagonal shaped diamond that had the liquid darkblood of the Dragons flowing inside and was pointed downwards, feeling warm in the palm of the hands no matter the environment that the one is in. There were also some bloodied bones inside with some living organic flesh of them inside, while the outside had four sharply pointed crescent blades on the top and bottom left to right edges of this jewel; right at he tips as there were four chains connected to the blades and made up one long chain to wrap around the arm. It was a medium sized jewel and also inside happened to be two living Dragons that resided within, one whose scales were a green color while it's membrane was a orange; and the other being being a violet color while it's membrane was a deep red. All around the parallel rims were many colored stones with some claws wrapped around diagonally upwards and downwards. Unfortunately the reason this evil jewel could cause the extinction of all Dragons for eternity was due to one of these Dragons suffering a disease; but the diamond was not so easily broken thanks to the amber that kept these innocent beasts from using the power that even they feared, they do not want to kill any of them and they sealed themselves on purpose to do just that. The amber within was strengthened and heavily protected and the best way to destroy this jewel so that no one may ever use it's powers was to burn it and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I will do just that by burning it on his funeral pyre no matter the cause; although he will leave that up to his descendants to destroy it if it is misused by any means. Finally, Hiccup decided that it would be best to leave it disguised in the form of a lobster claw necklace that his friend gave him so that no one would ever suspect; while he will have to take the fake jewel that he found at the Labyrinth of Mirrors below Darkheart Prison, as this jewel was small enough to be worn and hidden in the Lobster Claw necklace but big enough to fit the palm of a hand

The name of the deceased king was finally revealed as: Bjarkeianth "Arthjarud" Jarthurusoni. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I took the jewel and scroll as it all started to sink down to the bottom of the floor along with the labyrinth that showed them the way out to a sea cave leading out to the oceans, Tiburonkolt took the scroll from him while he let him keep the jewel for himself since it's for him to take as his own, he opened it up before seeing the true appearance before his eyes; he was just a young adult who was no older than the blacksmith back at the Isle of Berk. He looked scrawny but he was nothing short of a force to be reckoned with. Hiccup the First saw the picture and understood with his black shaggy hair that looked drenched, his shadow that was growing into stubbles and ruined clothing; a depiction of him being driven to madness while his kingdom was forced into a state of despair. Looking at the Cursed Jewel of Extinction, he realized that this treasure was more evil than what he thought it was originally; believing the responsibility of this was a sign of madness that added pressure onto the ruler. His sympathies could not go any deeper than this

"Wodensfang..." Hiccup the First turned to face him just as he landed on his shoulderguard

"Yes it's true that the Cursed Diamond of Extinction has caused the unforgiving pressure of responsibility onto the ruler of this Archipelago, but the deceased king knew the risks that he's taking upon himself and understood it's purpose. I would betray the next one should a malevolent ruler rejecting this peaceful state of what he wanted, out of loyalty to the one promise I've made to him. I have carried on this misconception for so long but I will not lie to you again, right before he died so he can end a burden on his people; he wanted me to make a promise that I would betray the next ruler should he reject everything he's worked so hard for, but to leave the ones who were benevolent like him to create a better empire than him. He too wants to destroy it but needed to be kept intact so that the next warrior can become the new king, he doesn't want to contradict a prophecy that he created himself" Wodensfang revealed to him

"I told the both of you that I will never use this jewel for evil purposes, that's why I've done a thing to ensure the future of all Dragons of the Archipelago: create a backup decoy that I was hiding inside of my lobster claw necklace Fishlegs the Nameless gave me" Hiccup the First split the claw and slipped the false jewel out from underneath, placing it on the pedestal afterwards

"I too have a promise that I'm following up on and that's the compensation they never made to me after I brought you in to get down into the prison's lowest and darkest cell that's inside of this infernobuco (hellhole) Now that you're following up on yours before we met that day, we must return to the Bucaniere Del Separazione (Buccaneer of the Separation) Your destino (destiny) awaits miei giovane signore (my young king)" Tiburonkolt turned to face the exit and began to leave with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I running up to his side

"You helped me so many times before Tiburon, it's not just about me anymore; I'm starting to think that it's about the two of us after you spent the most time with me out of all the others" Hiccup the First admitted to him but Tiburonkolt looked down on him like a older brother

"It's you whose been helping me out in finding a purpose here as I didn't want to end it all by going off doing all what I've been doing for my entire life. Plus you've been with me for more than seven months now when you first started this journey to prove that you're more than a runt to your father. Your relationships with the others have grown significantly overtime, you don't always have to spend your time with the commander like me; your mother along with a number of friends you've made are willing to talk to you at anytime and so is Spearmist whom I feel as too that you're too busy to spend time with her since so much has been happening" Tiburonkolt placed a hand on his back

"Ever since we split up, we've spent as much time with each other and even went out of the way to help out in gathering supporters to us by aiding them in their problems that Merciless was causing. It's only been three months since that happened but we've gathered many alike and I even spent as much time as I could with my two other companions: Toothless and Wodensfang since I wanted to establish as much of a bond with them as possible before we met up again. It may not be shown as much but I can tell you that everything's going well for me as I haven't forgotten about the main objective at hand" Hiccup the First informed him as Tiburonkolt gave his smug smirk before heading out to the end, being carried by Spearmist as well as he heading out to the Buccaneer of the Separation in the distance; fast enough to not be noticed by the Lava Lout Tribe who took over the prison altogether

Their next destination in mind was the Final Ending of the Hero where the end of the trials has come, each and every one of the treasures have been claimed but what lies in wait for the king that is about to be crowned is a threat that will not accept the new ruler. He has yet to settle the score between the two of them once and for all, but Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I is ready for that moment when he will strike again for the last time

The Final Ending of the Hero was the cursed island in the shadows of the skies that turned to a thick and dark revenna to messina brown color with an added black to the mixture, having some cumulonimbus clouds that shrouded the land; spiraling above it in a short time while also spanning out it's eight thin scythe spider like legs out to the other directions. Warm and condense mist combined with a heated and humid temperature had made the atmosphere everywhere give adventurers a intensive gut feeling that this may be their end hence the name of the cursed land. The sunlight above lit the land while the distance had remained the same blue skies out there, as mentioned before when the former chief who tried to selfishly seize control over all territories for his tribe the island was like the mainland; it was huge enough to be so. The Blind Guardian who judged all who come here with the treasures waited out in the entrance to the deceased king's ruins that remained to this day, watching the Symphony Dunes as he saw the Buccaneer of the Separation coming this way; a great sense of dreadful unease came to his guts as he wondered whom Tiburonkolt may have on him. He hoped he would be the one who had claimed the treasures at last though he must inspect them first, to assure that he's gotten all of them because though he may be missing a few; he was a patient one since he knows that these adventurers are truly capable of finding these magnificent gifts to teach them how to be better than their former ruler

The Blind Guardian who judges them all approached the Symphony Dunes just as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, Tiburonkolt and the rest of the crewmates stepped off; with Toothless I and Wodensfang perched on both of his shoulderguards. Seeing the former gave him relief as held the maliciously defanged Terror in his hands, stroking the top of it's back and head as there was hope to end this terrible war against Merciless and put a end to his reign over the Dragons

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, there is no introduction that is needed from you as I am what the adventurers who come to meet their fate that awaits them as the Blind Guardian. All of you are to come with me to rest the souls of a exertion filled journey to end this war with a nemesis we all share. These ruins will be restored back into a true village for the Norse Age people that will live alongside our united Dragons, a nation bigger than any other tribe and an kingdom greater than what the former Arthjarud wanted" The Blind Guardian told them and had the Fellowship of the Dragonmark follow him into entrance of the ruins that was a kingdom once ruled by the deceased king

As the Fellowship followed the Blind Guardian through the village that once was, explaining a number of things that led to their deceased king becoming the ruler; he explained it all for them to know the truth about the kingdom that was turned into this series of structures left to rot by the tests of time. The guardians around the island started to detect danger that was approaching the cursed island and it was only made worse when the fleet of Hooligans were coming out from the distance; Tiburonkolt flipped his tomhawk into his right hand while the rest of the group turned to see what he was looking at. A horn was called in the air as the rival that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I held responsible for exiling him out of the tribe started to taunt him: "Haddock, this is not over between us yet. I deserve to be crowned as the King of the Barbaric Tribes and not YOU!"

"Snotface!" Hiccup the First shouted as he brought Endeavor out while Tiburonkolt growled

"Questo è un sacco di cazzate, non avrebbe dovuto venire qui su questa maledetta isola! (This is a load of bullshit, he should not have come here to this accursed island!) Now it's time for him to die!" Tiburonkolt snarled with his face reflecting against his tomahawk

"How dare the Hairy Hooligans Tribe tresspass in our waters, punish him for the troubles he's given to you and his lack of effort in these trials he's refused to directly find the treasures for himself; instead relying on you to bring it to him!" The Blind Guardian demanded

"I've been craving for a naval battle for some time now" Barbara the Barbarian admitted as did Tiburonkolt as they didn't fight any ships all this time, she doesn't want the term "war brigantine" to become irrelevant

"I haven't gotten any action for myself throughout this time" Excellinor the Oracle stated

"Neither have I so let's do this together" Valhallarama the Defiant One joined in

With the fleet of Hooligans approaching the island Tiburonkolt ran up to the edge and called out for Altumdepth who revealed himself as one of the Leviatharons as he landed atop of his back. He had released Huskhollow out of concern back to his natural habitat and also due to a fact that he didn't think he was right for him since he's always sailing out there in the seas. He and Altumdepth turned to the fleet of Hooligans, landing the first strike onto the ships while Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I swung Endeavor off to the side

His own eyes glinted with a tint of dark forest green while his hair gave off an irish red auburn color under the sunlight that was peaking down on the ruins, this will be a hero's end for the heir of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe who exiled him out for resisting their arrest to sell him into slavery...

* * *

This chapter has been delayed for too long as I needed to complete School of Dragons: Titan Uprising and the cold prologue to it's sequel, Mikekolt's Revenge: Counteraction Ops. I have decided to end it here with a cliffhanger on the fight between the Fellowship and the rogue Hooligans tribe

I can't write the appearance of what the village would look like because I'm not just not feeling up to it unfortunately, guess you can say that I'm ready to take a break from the HTTYD stories I'm always writing down. I'll just move onto Slytherin Prince of Destiny since I've neglected that for too long and I'm at the start of Year III already, he hasn't gotten to Hogwarts yet but when he does then it's not going to be any better since Harry Potter's hogging up the spotlight while he's getting the worst of it outside in the shadows. Nevertheless just stay tuned for when I return to HTTYD very soon because this story's not going to be over anytime soon, I will work on bits and pieces of it every now and then of course


End file.
